Naruto Big Bang Blast
by animemaster5724
Summary: When our favorite hero finds a canister of Element N and burst it open he and his so called friends manifest random powers. He must fight the newest villans of his time and save the world with his lover. Will they achieve their goals? Please give constructive criticism.
1. Manifest Destiny Bitch

**One day Naruto Uzumaki failed his final exam to join the Konoha Police Corps (HLPD) and ran home when he was being bullied. His teacher who was secretly plotting against our blonde hero showed up at his door step telling him about a secret exam only he can finish. He must 'retrieve' an object in the underground vault and give it to Mizuki. Things only go downhill when he shows up to deliver the package and his classmates arrive at the scene of the crime. Mizuki shows up and demands Naruto must give him the package or he will kill Iruka, one of few people Naruto cares for.**

**Acting on instinct Naruto threw the container to the ground and rushed to save Iruka. He quickly kills Mizuki with his knife and catches his teacher. Later Konoha HLPD arrives at the scene of the crime and arrest Naruto sending him to the Elemental Nations Maximum Security Penitentiary. **

**(Lets go back to when this all started)**

It was a dark and stormy night in the village of Konohagakure no Sato. Rain cascaded down from the heavens, forcing the citizens inside the village to find shelter. The streets were flooded with three foot wide puddles and small bloody foot prints that came from limping in the mud. A few feet away a figure could be seen limping along the narrow alleys with its head down. It quickly hopped through the dark crannies of the flood gate alleys and headed towards a hole inside of the wall.

"Man, I hate life," it yelled out.

The person stopped in front of the hole and crouched down as low as possible. It wiggled the top of its head inside of the crack first, and then using its arms as leverage it pulled forward till it fell through. The figure fell till it hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Ouch! Well at least the landing was better than last time," the person said to no one.

It was pitch black in the room this person was in. So dark that you would have to take your steps carefully to avoid stepping on anything you would later regret.

"Dammit now where is that light switch," the person said. It took two steps forward and started fumbling around for a solid surface. He took another step forward and finally found the wall.

"Great, now to find that light switch," it mused.

The person moved his hands in circular motions until he felt a hump on the wall. He inched his hand up slowly and flicked a knob up. The room was instantly filled with a bright light, and the person started jumping in happiness.

"Yay, I found it." it said. Now that the light was on the figure walked over to a mirror and pulled off the grey drape it had on. He stared at his reflection and frowned.

This reflection had dirty blond hair that was clearly in need of a comb. His face was littered in scars and scuff marks, and he saw blood drip from his head. He then looked up at his eyes and saw they were a dull blue that reflected his sadness.

The person then trailed his vision down to see the rags he had on. His shirt if you could call it that had a giant hole running from his right shoulder to his stomach. Inside of the hole, his skin was bloody red and would soon get infected if he didn't get it treated. He then focused his vision back on his shirt and saw the blue was fading off of it.

"Huh, I just found this yesterday, and it's already destroyed." he sighed.

The boy shakes his head and looked further down to see his mangled pants. It had numerous blood stains on the front and in some places there were needles sticking out of puncture holes.

The person then let a tear fall off of his face as he remembered the events that transpired before this.

(Flash Back 4 Hours)

The villagers of Konoha were seated in rows listening to their law enforcers yell out nonsense. The officers were trying to rally a mob of civilians to punish the bane of the fire country. Who was this person they were trying to mob? It was none other than a little 7 year old named Naruto Uzumaki.

"We must all join together, and with our numbers we will finally end that brat's pathetic existence. United there is no force that can stop us, so who is with me," asked the captain of the police force?

The villagers all stood up and roared in approval. Some people got out of hand and started tossing chairs in the air.

"Settle down, settle down. Now when that monster leaves his school we will all be there waiting for him, and we will chase him until we have him cornered." said the captain. The villagers once again roared in approval at their leaders orders.

"We shall finally slay that monster for the sins of his parents and all of his pranks. If you wish to join meet at the training academy in 15 minutes!" yelled the officer.

(Academy 10 Minutes later)

Today was a very bad day for Naruto Uzumaki. Why, because it was his infamous birthday, and every year at this time the villagers would rally mobs to punish him for his 'sins'. It would always start with him running for about ten minutes before getting cornered in some random alley. The mobs would meet up pushing him up against the wall, and allow him to get out his questions. They would answer with lies and start beating him into unconsciousness. By the time the beatings were over the sky was black and the streets were clear of his usual unwanted stares. He would always limp to his little hide out and fall asleep with life threatening injuries. When he awoke the next morning, he was always wrapped up in bandages and had an apology card next to him.

He always wondered who would treat his wounds and leave the cards, but they were always signed 'Sorry I couldn't be there'. Naruto was in deep thought going down the list of possibly candidates.

"Hmm, who could possibly be so sorry that they are not here for me?" he thought. He started tapping his chin in deep concentration.

"Maybe, it's a secret admirer or something?" he mused. He quickly squashed that conclusion "Nah, who could possibly like me," he continued, "Maybe my parents, but then again?"

While he was going down the list the beautiful girl next to him was intently staring at body. This girl had crimson colored hair and equally colorful eyes to match. She was sitting with her head lying on the desk and her arms wrapped under it. She quickly looked up at the blonde boy adjacent from her, only to quickly turn the other way when he opened his eyes.

"Oh my god, I hope he didn't see my blush." she thought. When she was sure he stopped looking at her she started staring at him again. She would do this every day, wait until he was unfocused and start staring at his face. She was completely mesmerized by his two azure orbs, and could easily get lost in their beauty. They were stark in contrast to the red eyes she had, filled with loneliness and regret. She always believed the eyes were a reflection of a person's true self, and based on his eyes she thought he was a goofy idiot.

To her he would always be seen in that light, until he finally stood up for himself. She always saw him smile even when he was getting berated, and it made him seem so goofy. One day she made up her mind that she would help him stand up for himself, even if she had to force him to.

"That idiot, I wish he could only see I want to help. I'm not like those other girls," she thought to herself.

She recalled times when her 'helping' would get out of hand and his real bullies would make his situation worse.

"Kurana please tell me if my class is so boring that you need to lay your head down. I'll be happy to give you detention if you don't pay attention." yelled the man up front.

This guy was their police instructor Mr. Mizuki, and Kurana had two words to sum up the silver haired man 'Ass Hole'. He was always crabby about people not listening to his instructions. You could close one eye for a fraction of a second, and he would be on you like white on rice. The object of her annoyance then turned his head to the left of her. He looked directly at her love interest and yelled "Mr. Uzumaki, since my class is so boring that you need to day dream then get out!"

Naruto looked up inquisitively and said "Wait I wasn't day dreaming, I just closed my eyes to think for a second."

Mr. Mizuki then frowned and turned to Kurana. He looked at her intently before asking "Ms. Kitsune was Naruto napping in my class?"

Naruto looked at me with pleading eyes while the girls of the class smirked. The smirk meant they were going to team up against him, just so he would be in trouble. I knew that I was outnumbered so I conceded with their demand.

"Yes sir he was, but so was I." she said with her head down.

Mizuki then smirked at her and calmly stated "Well since you both think it's ok to nap in my class you can both stay in your seats when the bell rings."

I looked at him angrily while digging my nails into the desk. Naruto on the other hand was absolutely calm but on the inside he was doing a victory dance.

"Yes now I will be safe from those villagers, THANK YOU KURANA!" he thought in his mind.

The bell at that moment decided to ring signaling it was time for the students to go home. Everyone who wasn't awarded a detention quickly got up and dashed for the exit but Mizuki being faster got in front of it.

"Hey don't forget to hand in my projects or you will get a big fat zero," he said with emphasis on zero.

The children at the door fumbled through their bags and many pulled out their model guns while handing it to Mizuki. They were given the assignment the night before by their other instructor Iruka, but he called in sick leave. Naruto knew that Iruka was at his house getting ready for his arrival.

It was the one thing he enjoyed about his birthday every year. Iruka would always wait for his detention to end then when he came home he would have a cake and his best friend sitting there. However today this would not happen.

(Fast forward twenty minutes of detention)

Silence drifted through the halls. There was not a sound that could be heard inside of classroom 301. Not even the clock in the corner made a sound as it ticked away to show every minute. There were currently three occupants inside of the soundless classroom and they were Mizuki, Naruto, and Kurana. The three had 5 more minutes of detention left before they were allowed to go home.

Naruto was sitting in his seat while scribbling down something on a piece of paper. Kurana being bored out of her life decided to stare at what the boy was doing and she saw some words on the white sheet.

Naruto slipped the paper over to her and she unraveled the sheet of paper.

"_Thank you for snitching on me. If you wouldn't have done that I might have gotten jumped again. I just wanted to say thank you before we left."_

Kurana was confused about the getting beat up part. As far as she knew the girls were already gone home, but maybe they stayed to beat him up. She then looked lower on the paper and saw another message.

"_P.S. Even though you pick on me I kind of like you. I think you pretty"_

Kurana for the third time today blushed. She has liked the blonde idiot for about two years now, but he was and still is too goofy for her to announce it to the public, though this never stopped her from liking him. So naturally when he called her beautiful and said he liked her, she blushed up a storm.

Naruto was staring at the red head wondering what her deal was. He only admitted to slightly liking her and she was imitating a tomato. "I'll never understand girls," he mused in his mind. He then looked in the front to see his hated enemy Mizuki staring at him. Naruto caught the glare and returned it back tenfold. This obviously freaked out Mizuki, because no 7 year old child should have so much hate in their eyes.

"Huh, evil must run in his family." the man thought.

Just as he was about to see what his other student was doing, the bell rang for the last time today. It was the signal for everyone in detention to get off campus, or they would be charged with loitering. The two children inside room 301 quickly darted up from their seats and were long gone before Mizuki could yell at them.

(Outside)

"Hey girl, I just wanted to formally say thank you." Naruto said catching up to the fast girl.

"Uh, sure no problem, but I have two questions before you leave to god knows where." she said with confidence.

"Ok, shoot." he replied. She looked at him sternly before choosing what words to ask him. She didn't want her love interest to think she liked him in any way, at least not yet.

"First off, did you really mean what you said about liking me?" she asked. Naruto nodded his head in approval and said "Yes I like your attitude, even if you treat me mean sometimes. Unlike the others who do it I don't get a bad vibe from you" he said. "It's almost like you're doing it to push me along."

Kurana smirked for a second then completely erased her emotions. She would not blow her cover here. "Ok last question, what did you mean by I saved you from getting jumped?" she asked, "I thought the girls always went home after school?"

"Ah yes that, you see I never said it was them. I won't fully answer this question, I think I'll leave it up to you to find the answer." he said vanishing in a dust cloud.

"Wait!" she yelled. When she realized he had no intention of coming back, she started walking back to her house. "Dang, now my mom's going to wonder why I got detention. I hope she doesn't punish me," she said.

(7:00 Naruto's house)

Naruto arrived to the spot where his house should normally be but something was horribly wrong. He saw a house their but it was burning down and from the flame height Naruto deduced it was caused by gasoline. Naruto then froze in his spot when he saw a mark to signify whose property this was. He saw his dented mailbox and a sign that said 'time to pay for your sins'.

Naruto realizing this was his house broke down and cried. He shouted to the heavens in agony screaming about how life wasn't fair. "Dammit kami why do you hate me, what did I do wrong?" he asked.

Just as he was thinking this couldn't get any worse a bottle filled with a strong smell busted against his head. Naruto rubbed the spot on his head and tried to stop the bleeding. He was unsuccessful so he decided to forego his wound. Naruto then turned and picked up the object that was busted against his head. He took one look at the label and saw the word 'Chloroform'.

"Oh crap. Dammit!" he rasped out before falling into unconsciousness.

(8:00 Abandoned Alleyway)

Naruto woke up to see he was staring down to a mob with torches and pitchforks in their hands. He heard shouts of anger at his awakening and for some strange reason couldn't feel his legs. He was about to jerk his hands towards them when he noticed his they were littered with nails. He saw one nail that pierced completely through his palm. Naruto then looked down only to see his legs in the same condition. The only reason he wasn't yelling and passing out from shock was that he was still tired from the chloroform.

"Everyone today we get justice on this criminal, for his crimes and the crimes of his parents. Today we will make him suffer for all of his transgressions," yelled a man in front of him. The man looked middle aged and had whitish silver hair. He was at least five foot seven and had on a blue jacket. He had an English sword strapped to his side and it was held up by a black belt. The man's jacket draped below his knees and stopped short of his two white boots.

"We will make this demon, the demon of Konoha City suffer for his crimes against humanity. Together with me Joseph Bertrand, we will ignite the flame of pyre and storm his soul into eternal damnation," he yelled out.

People in the crowd started yelling obscenities like "Let's kill the demon now" or, "today you die filth" and Naruto then knew he would not survive this encounter without major injuries.

The crowd quickly escalated out of control when a torch was thrown at the unarmed 7 year old. The cross immediately lit ablaze and Naruto screamed in pain. He was sure he would die from the burning but a shadowy blur cut him down and dowsed the flames. It was the silver haired man from earlier.

Naruto looked happily at his supposed 'savior' but was shocked when he was kicked into the crowd by him.

"Have fun with him villagers you deserve it," he said walking off. When he left the villagers started endlessly beating on Naruto and he could have sworn he saw a few policemen join in.

(10:00)

Naruto was in so much pain right now. He had numerous bleeding spots on his body and quite a few second degree burns. He had a hard time pulling out seven of the nails in his arms and was trying his best to pull out the last. He tugged and tugged but it wouldn't budge. He remembered how he got this nail, and the scar would serve as a reminder to him. A few minutes ago the last person from the riot stabbed him with multiple needles and watched as the child kept silent through the pain.

(10 minutes ago)

"Be lucky criminal that I will allow you to die in the cold rain, instead of by my butcher knife. If you can still move in that state leave this city, but if you can't move then die there." he said spitting on the small child.

The man then turned away and walked to his home so the storm wouldn't soak him too badly.

Naruto's lifeless eyes sprung up after 10 minutes and he slowly pushed his body up, careful not to open his wounds.

(Flashback over)

Naruto cried his self to sleep that night unaware of the person behind him. The 'intruder' took off Naruto's clothes and started putting antiseptic over each wound, careful not to put pressure on the boy below him. The person then wrapped up Naruto's body with medic gauze and wiped away some locks of his hair.

"Oh my son, I'm sorry I can't be there for you but don't worry I will fix this mess." he said. The intruder then went over to the counter inside the hideout and placed down a card on the table. He came back to his son and held his head before touching a mysterious seal on his shoulder.

"Goodbye my son, we will meet each other in a few years." said the man. Just as he was about to touch the seal on his shoulder his son whispered "Dad". This brought a smile to the man's face and he left the room in a streak of yellow light.

(2 days later)

Naruto woke up and looked at the clock on the wall. He then looked at the adjacent wall and back to the clock. Naruto then cried out "What! I've been asleep for two days, great now I have to go to school."

"Man I didn't get to study for my final, oh well." he said shrugging his shoulders.

Naruto went to his hideout's bathroom to do his daily routine and noticed he had bandages on him again. To take confirmation that the mysterious stranger visited him he looked on his counter for a card. He slowly turned his head and there it was sitting in front of him with the same message on it as always.

"One day I'm going to find out who this is," he said to himself.

Naruto then went back to his routine of brushing his teeth and combing his untamable hair.

(Academy Final Day)

Naruto was walking the halls and got strange looks from everyone there. They looked like they just saw a ghost or something. He walked to his locker and pulled out his under armor and baton. He stared at the poster he has of the two most notorious criminals in the elemental nations Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Naruto started musing how they looked so much like him but was knocked out of his stupor when his locker door slammed on his finger.

He wailed out in pain and turned to see his daily tormentors Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. "Ha look at the freak he's covered in bandages," said Ino. Naruto walked past the girl with a calm expression, until some idiot threw a book at him. He turned around to see Sakura and Kiba looking smugly and Hinata and Naruko cornering him into a wall.

"What are you doing here loser. I thought we made it clear 4 days ago for you to drop out," Naruko said. Hinata looked at her with a grin and the two nodded at each other. They called the other people from his class to initiate their plan but the first bell rung so everyone filled in before Iruka could yell at them.

(Time skip lunch)

Sasuke Uchiha was a very quiet person, who rarely talked unless spoken to. It was even harder to get him to acknowledge your presence and if you got that it was limited. It was like if he didn't do any of the above the cosmic balance would be upset causing the apocalypse. There was one exception to this so called ruling, and its name was Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke and Naruto go way back as friends and it was likely that the two were like play brothers. Sasuke would never go out of the way to torment his 'brother' and Naruto would always talk to him when no one else could come near. So today when that whore Sakura Haruno asked him to disregard his brother and sit with them he naturally told her his two favorite magic words. He added his favorite wand to and waved it in her face while frowning.

"Sasuke, don't lose your chance at friends because of me. Go make more so you won't be as lonely," the blonde boy said. Sasuke shook his head and said "No bro I won't disregard you like some piece of trash. You are more of a brother to me then my real 'brother' and I won't throw you away to the lions."

Kurana looked on in interest at Sasuke's statement, "Oh I didn't know Naruto had so many 'friends'. Since you do Naruto then maybe you will allow one more," she said with enthusiasm. "Sure ah, what's your name?" he said with his hand on his head.

Naruto moved his hand to his chin and said, "No wait don't tell me it's on the tip of my tongue." Kurana looked annoyed then faked a hurt look, "What don't tell me you forgot already, its Kurana."

Sasuke sensed something wrong with how the girl was acting so he decided to end this before it went out of hand. "Ok what do you 'really' want Kurana?" he said.

She looked at him innocently and asked "Why, whatever do you mean?" (Translation- don't blow it or I will make you suffer)

Tenten getting ready to finish the plan snuck around Naruto and held up a Granny apple pie. Everyone knew Naruto was severely allergic to granny apples so the girls planned to use this as the ultimate torture. Naruto felt someone tap on his shoulder and he turned into a face worth of Granny apple pie.

"Gyhaaaaaaaaa, No I can't breathe!" he yelled falling out his seat with everyone laughing. Sasuke looked up at the commotion only to see his pretend brother rolling around to get air and breaking out. He looked extremely pissed and yelled "Who did this!?"

Everyone kept laughing and Naruto got up to run away. "Naruto wait," he yelled but Naruto kept running never looking back.

"Why did you do that, don't you know he's mentally unstable?" Sasuke yelled at the girls. "You do realize he is on suicide watch for the shit he's been through? Did you know that huh, huh!?"

Sasuke ran to go get Iruka before the situation worsened while Kurana started wondering why he was on suicide watch. "Could it be related to those beatings he told me about?" she thought. Kurana realized the error of her helping and felt extremely guilty in having any part in that cruel prank.

(With Naruto in the Bathroom)

Naruto was pacing inside of the last stall and yelling out like a madman. "Oh no, oh no. Now they've done it. I'm going to end it all right here," he said to himself. He pulled out his hidden knife and yelled "And nobody is going to stop me!"

He started to thrust the pointy object towards his wrist. It sank in deep and Naruto bit through the pain. "No, I don't deserve a quick death. It has to be long and painful," he said while white hot tears flowed from his azure orbs. Naruto readied the blade this time to puncture his deltoid, a nerve bundle in the arm that controls all movement. Just as the blade was about to sink into his flesh the bathroom door busted open.

"Ah, who is there?" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto, Naruto is that you?" Iruka asked seeing the blood puddle on the floor.

Naruto quickly flushed his pocket knife down the toilet and opened the door. When it opened Iruka was shocked he already did this much damage.

"Iruka Sensei, please don't try to stop me. I must die slowly to repent for my crimes against humanity," the blonde boy cried out. Iruka looked angry before slapping Naruto across the head.

"Fool! Stop speaking nonsense. What crime have you committed?" he asked the 7 year old

Naruto lets more tears drop from his face and said, "I was born." He tried to run past Iruka but stopped when he was pulled into a soft thoughtful hug.

"Naruto I won't let you go through with this. Think of how your death would affect everyone," he said.

"Who is everyone Iruka sensei? The only people who even remotely care for me are you, Sasuke nii-san, and slightly Kurana," he said.

"Naruto surely it isn't that bad?" he asked.

Naruto's face turned red from anger. "Not that bad, not that bad. I have to go dumpster diving for any food unless you or Sasuke is with me, my 'peers' all pick on me like I'm their personal whipping boy, and worst of all if I go into public I get beaten till I get scars like this!" he yelled pulling off his rag of a shirt.

Iruka was completely shocked from the amount of scars that littered the young boy's body. He saw a few burn spots on his back and the front had nail like holes in it, but the worst part was they all looked relatively new.

"Naruto!?" Iruka said shocked, "when did you get these?" he asked already fearing the answer.

"When did I get them? I got them yesterday, when you weren't there for me," the young boy said while crumbling to the ground from stress.

Iruka started crying, and now he saw why his commanding officer looked smug when surprising Iruka with a night shift. It was all a ploy to get him away from Naruto.

"Naruto" he said shakily. "I am so tremendously sorry," he said with true tears.

Naruto looked up at his father figure and frowned. "Naruto, I will take you to lunch to make up for this and I will buy you anything you want from now on," Iruka said.

"No, no the second pert isn't necessary," Naruto said with a glum expression. "But the first part sounds good!" the kid said with one of his true smiles.

Iruka seeing his chance at redemption took it.

(Doughnut Shop 2 hours before final)

"Man Naruto, you slayed all those doughnuts!" Iruka said looking at the boy pig out on the sweet treat. Naruto smiled and then asked Iruka a question.

"Hey Iruka sensei, can I hold your gun?" Naruto asked the older man.

Iruka dead panned before quickly shaking his head "Absolutely not! The only way you get to even touch one of these is when you become a member of the HLPD," the man said, "besides you should know from my lectures that if a kid of your size picked up a 45 caliber gun and were to shoot it, the recoil could very well knock you unconscious."

"Yeah I know, but I was talking about holding it to get a feel of the power behind it," the boy said grinning.

"Still no, but let me teach you a life listen Naruto, a lesson that my father and his before him passed down to the family,"' Iruka said sagely.

Naruto perked up and stared at his role model. "Naruto always remember this. With great power comes great responsibility," he said with a serious face.

Naruto sweat dropped and yelled "Hey you conniving bastard, you ripped that off from Spider-)" Naruto was cut off. "So it's a lesson isn't it," Iruka said with a grin.

Iruka quickly dodged Naruto's leg sweep and ran towards his squad car. Naruto perked up and ran after his favorite teacher with the intent to steal his gun.

"Come on slow poke we need to get back to the school," Iruka yelled to the blond boy.

(1 hour 50 minutes later)

Naruto and Iruka showed up at the school just in time to hear the bell for 3rd period. Iruka rushed to the outdoor obstacle course and saying he has to prepare the test or some random bullshit. When he left Naruto treaded down the halls until he reached his destination the warm up gym.

"Hey everybody look, the cry baby returned," Sakura yelled. Said crybaby looked impassively before heading to get his equipment for the final. When he got to his locker he quickly put in the combination and grabbed hit weight gloves and his track shoes. He then shuffled around the inside to find his secret needle. Naruto finding it made sure no one was looking before preparing to inject himself with the vile. He was however unprepared when a boy came up behind him.

"So your taking steroids before the big test, huh failure. If you don't want me to report you hand them over to me," said a brown haired boy. Naruto saw it was none other than Kiba and said his second favorite word "No."

Kiba looed annoyed before smirking. He knocked the vile out of Naruto's hands and said "Oops," while walking off laughing.

There were two things Naruto was known for in the school besides being a goof ball. They were him being allergic to apples and two he was incredibly weak. He literally was bones not having much muscle under his small frame though in his defense has was malnourished because he always had to find scraps of food or go hungry.

Most of the girl trainees were superior to him in strength and that was saying a lot. Naruto in his mind went over all the times these kids bullied him and he lest count after 1189.

Like a switch in his mind went off Naruto gave into his primal instincts and did what all animals know to do best. Attack all enemy threats, or flee from dangerous ones. Right now he lost all since of rationality and blindsided Kiba with his back turned. He started pummeling the back of Kiba's head while yelling in rage.

Everyone turned to see this evil form of Naruto completely dominating Kiba in this fight. This Naruto, no this demons body was completely red, likely from the increased blood flow. His eyes were even more demonized. The pupils thinned out and the iris was bloody red. This demonic child was just pounding the face of Kiba into the floor and all his class mates did was watch in shock. Was this Naruto?

Out of everyone in the gym only two people mustered up the courage to stop this brutality and that was Sasuke and Rock lee. Sasuke pulled Naruto off Kiba and when the assailant was up Kiba was immediately restrained by Lee so he wouldn't go after Naruto.

Once everything cooled down Naruko asked out loud, "What the heck just happened?"

(With Sasuke and Naruto)

"Naruto! Bro chill it's over," Sasuke said shaking his red brother.

"Chill out huh. No you should just leave me the fuck alone. I'm tired of being that guy who gets picked on and now is time for a tremendous change. I will make them all suffer," he yelled and laughed maniacally.

Naruto then turned two see a new person enter the room. "And what do you want, little miss 'I'll be your 'friend'?" Naruto asked with venom.

Kurana opened her mouth to say something but was cut off from the glare Naruto leveled at her. "I suggest you two leave me completely alone before I go off on the both of you. Go on get," he said in his rage.

Kurana wanted to say something but Sasuke stopped her "No don't say anything. Ok Naruto if you really want us to leave then we will, but you'll be losing two friends," he said sadly.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with as much hate as he could muster and yelled "**I don't need anybody. I have been alone my entire life, beaten and abused by the numerous amounts of trash in this hell hole. I don't need any fucking body got it. Not you, not Iruka, and defiantly not that liar next to you named Kurana,"** he yelled out in vehemence.

Sasuke let a tear drop for his friend before walking out of the room. Kurana started crying that her love hated being in the same room as her. She wanted to fix the situation and tried to get out "But Naruto, I'm."

"Didn't I tell you to leave with Sasuke? Please just go you have already caused me enough pain," he voiced with tears pouring down his face.

She looked on sadly before letting some extra tears fall. Naruto noticed them but didn't comment, because he would not let her feel pity or sadness for him so he turned around. Kurana's heart almost broke in two at what was happening "Dammit, I went too far. I better leave before he wants to end my existence to," she thought while running away.

Naruto turned around when she left and let out an angry sigh. He would need to calm down or else he wouldn't be in the right mental shape to pass his exam.

Naruto breathed in deeply before exhaling and turned to the only exit. He heard the bell for the final exam ring and decided he better get out there to do his test. "Better to fail with effort then to give up isn't it," he spoke to no one in particular. Naruto then limped to the outside obstacle course.

(Final Exam Course)

The majority of Naruto's class was lined up on the field for the end course exam. It would determine whether or not they were suited to becoming trainees for the HLPD and get their badges. Most of the examinees were happy but 14 in particular were still mesmerized by the events that just took place in the gym.

Kiba was beat so hard that Naruto gave him a slight concussion and a black eye. The girl's side of the line was thinking about how they caused this new change in Naruto. They felt slightly guilty at what they did to the boy but had too much pride to even think of an apology. Naruko was starring with shock, Kurana was crying, Hinata looked disappointed, Tenten was shining her baton, Sakura was frowning, and Ino looked like she was grinning.

The boy's side wasn't much better. Kiba looked livid while he rubbed his shiner, Neji was laughing that Kiba was beat by a class clown, Lee was looking interested in what happened to Naruto, and Shino was turned talking to Choji and Shikamaru about the previous events. Sasuke and Sai were the only ones who were absolutely silent in the line. Sai was because he doesn't talk a lot and Sasuke was thinking about his friendship with Naruto.

Speaking of the blonde everyone grew silent as he walked towards the obstacle course with a frown. This time instead of making fun of him the class cut him a break by saying nothing.

Mizuki looked up from his board and said "Good now that everyone is here we can get started. Everyone this course is simple but efficient. You must first leap over the wood wall, then run through the mud to get towards the next obstacle. When you arrive you must lift up the required 75 pounds twice, but you only get 5 tries. When you do it twice ore fail 5 times move to the next obstacle. Finally the end and my personal favorite, you must shoot the gun provided and hit all 10 targets." "We will do this one by one and only the top 11 will be able to join our kiddy ranks and 3 can join our elite kid division." Mizuki said with his serious face one.

(Skip to important character times.)

First up was Sasuke. When he heard the starting pistol he took off at full speed. He came up the first obstacle and surprised everyone by leaping over the 10 foot wall. On the other side he skidded to a halt and started his trek in the mud. After 10 seconds he arrived at the bench and got under the bar and tossed it up twice. Feeling satisfied at his progress he did it twice more and unknowingly getting bonus points. Sasuke then threw the bar down and arrived at the targets. He picked up the Mini Uzi and shot all ten circles in record time.

"Time Sasuke Uchiha 3:27! Bonus time 3:02!" yelled Iruka. Everyone crowed the boy and asked him how he did that and how cool he was. It took most of them 6 minutes to finish the course.

Hinata decided now she wanted to go so the timer was set. When she heard her starting signal she shot off with almost equal speed to Sasuke. She quickly bounded up the wall using the triangle jump method and slid down to the other side. She then ran towards the mud and started struggling through it. After a few seconds she reached the bar and hefted it up twice. She threw the weight down and started to the last obstacle. She chose the 4mm pistol and fired at the impending targets.

"Hinata Hyuga time 4:11!" yelled Iruka.

The rest of the characters that were important did the same thing. (An: Bonus times are the final times people get after points are shredded off. It is their boosted time.)

Sakura Haruno- 4:22

Ino Yamanaka- 4:01

Tenten (No last name) – 3:46

Kurana Kitsune – 3:53

Rock Lee – 2:57 Bonus time 2:31

Neji Hyuga – 2:59 Bonus time 2:34

Kiba Inuzuka – 3:35

Choji Akimichi- 4:01

Sai (No Last name) – 2:48

Naruko Uzumaki – 3:31

Shino Aburame- 3:34

Shikamaru Nara- 3:59

"Last up Naruto Uzumaki, your time to beat is 4:22. If you beat it then you will make the final cut," said Iruka. Mizuki smirked as he already rigged the court to be against Naruto. The first wall was covered in clear light oil, then mud had some slow drying agent in it, he changed the weights to 110 pounds, and the gun he put up there was rigged to recoil to the left when fired. He knew Naruto would do terrible on his own but he wanted him to fail more than he normally would have.

Everyone looked at Naruto and was thinking 'there is no way he will make the cut'. Sasuke had hope for his friend and Iruka prayed for his friend's victory. Kurana being the last person to give a damn about Naruto wasn't being so optimistic, and she knew he would fail but she tried to hold on to some hope.

Naruto was staring at the obstacle and he smirked. He had another booster shot a few minutes ago and he was being pumped with adrenaline. He heard the starter shot and took off with speeds far superior to Sasuke and Lee. The class was in shock, when did the dope get so fast?

Naruto seeing the first obstacle started to triangle jump to not arouse a lot of suspicion. He hit the first side of the wall and tried to get a grip on it but he slid back down.

From the proctors booth Mizuki smirked at Naruto's misfortune.

Naruto realized the wall had a shiny substance leaking from it. "Oil huh?" he said. Naruto then applied extra strength to his jump and leaped straight to the other wall and bounded up the first till he reached the top. He looked at the timer up top and saw it was 1:56. "I better hurry," he said.

He then foregone sliding down the side and just jumped to the ground.

The class was in shock "He just jumped from a 10ft wall and he gets up running like nothing happened," said Naruko while gaping at the strange events.

Naruto ran towards the mud bank and tried to force his way through it. He was having an incredibly hard time in the mud, more than he usually did. After a whole minute passed Naruto made it out of the mud and came up to his hardest challenge the dreaded bar. Naruto walked up the platform and put his two hands on the bar. He tugged it hard and it barely budged. He tugged again and it slightly came off the ground.

The students were looking at Naruto strangely. He may have been the weakest but he certainly could lift 75 pounds, as he has done it before. Some laughed at his weakness while others wondered what was wrong.

Naruto on his last fail just gave up at his shredded time. It was already 3:48 and if he didn't hit the ten targets in 40 seconds he would fail. Naruto seeing his dilemma rushed to the last obstacle and picked up the gun and inspected it. It felt weird for some reason but he pushed that out of his head and took the first shot. The bullet coursed to the left and skinned the first target. It was a hit. Naruto then turned to the second and fired again grazing the target within a few centimeters of the edge, which still counted as a hit. Naruto then did this 7 more times and finished the course.

He came back to the class and Iruka looked at him glumly.

"Naruto Uzumaki time 4:20." Iruka said sadly. Naruto not noticing the sad expression cheered at his victory and Sakura pouted. Iruka stopped Naruto's cheering and said "Naruto Uzumaki final deduction time 4:30." and turned away.

Naruto looked shocked as he stopped jumping. If what Iruka said was true, then it meant he failed. Naruto stood there shocked by what he heard and leaned his head down, so his hair would cover his facial expression.

"Naruto its o-)" Kurana was cut off by Naruto putting a hand up. Everyone stared at the blonde boy and they saw small shining orbs drip from his face.

"Is he crying?" asked Ino. Sasuke was shocked Naruto actually was crying in front of all of these people and so was Kurana.

Kiba decided to make the moment worse by yelling "Ha he is crying."

At the statement everyone started laughing and Naruto was too enthralled in his thoughts to stop them. He glanced around to see all the laughing people. Sakura, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, and even Mizuki, they all laughed at him and soon the other failures joined in.

Naruto became enraged and ran towards his 'hide out' seeing as he no longer had a house. This time no one stopped him and he rushed off to his hovel.

(Naruto Alley Way 6:00)

After Naruto ran off Mizuki berated his classmates about picking on Naruto, but in truth they almost completely ruined his plan. He then ran off to find Naruto and somewhat salvage his plan, but he had to give the blond credit. If he didn't want to be found it was almost impossible to find him.

Mizuki was determined to find him though, even if he had to search under every nook and cranny.

It was hours before Mizuki finally found the blond boy in an alley way with lifeless azure eyes.

"Naruto, I'm sorry about how the children acted. When you left I berated them for laughing at your folly," Mizuki said.

Naruto looked at Mizuki with a frown. He was one of the main ones laughing but Naruto sensing the deceit in Mizuki's voice decided to play along.

"Listen Naruto I felt real bad for you after that so I crunched some numbers. It turns out we have one more available spot," he said with a smile.

Naruto continuing to play along said "Really! Oh boy, now I can be a part of the group too."

Mizuki smug smiled and said "That's right, and all you have to do for initiation is complete this task," Mizuki handed Naruto a folder and finished, "what you must do is take the canister from the underground vault and deliver it to this spot."

Naruto still playing his part yelled "Ok I will do it," and he ran off.

Mizuki's grin turned into a nefarious smile. "Hook. Line. And. Sinker," he said slowly.

He watched Naruto's retreating form and ran off to prepare for tonight.

When he left Iruka arrived two minutes later with two tracking dogs. "Dammit I missed him by 2 minutes," he said.

(Delivery spot 10:00 pm)

Naruto sat in the spot patiently while waiting for his recipient to arrive. He already knew it was a trap, to most likely get him killed so that's why he accepted.

He quickly became bored from his waiting so to kill time he started reading the label on the canister. "Element N, I wonder what that is? Maybe it's some kind of booster," he mused. Naruto stopped reading it and started looking for the client of the mission.

It was about ten minutes later since Naruto patiently sought out his recipient. After waiting a while he saw flashlights illuminate the surrounding area. He quickly located the source and was stunned, it was his former classmates. "What are they doing here?" he asked himself.

Kiba being trained to locate faint sounds picked up Naruto's voice from the tree and with a stuffy nose said "Hey dope get out of the tree."

Naruto being caught quickly dropped from the tree and his classmates started piling up on him.

"Ha failure, look at you. Now you have reduced to stealing," Ino declared.

Naruto looked at her visage with one of contempt. "Hmm, but you see Mizuki said this was my induction exam," Naruto said with a smirk.

Everyone went wide eyed and they started piling up questions. Before any more questions could be asked Mizuki showed up "Ah so you have finally arrived criminal. Now hand me the canister," he yelled.

Naruto nodded with a smirk before beginning his toss. "Naruto don't do it. Mizuki lied to you!" Iruka yelled.

Mizuki got an annoyed face at this interruption and pulled out his pistol. "Iruka I'd advise you to shut up or I will kill all the juniors here," he said with an evil smirk.

The juniors cowered in fear looked at Iruka with pleading eyes. Iruka wisely shut up from this point and stayed still fearing for the children's life.

Mizuki beckoned Naruto over "Naruto please be a good boy and hand over the canister. I wouldn't want to hurt your friends," the silver haired cop rambled.

Sasuke chose to regrow his balls at that moment and yelled "Naruto don't do it!"

Mizuki pointed his gun at Sasuke and Naruto rushed in front of him "Well criminal I gave you the easy way out. If you still want to protect them then fine by me. If you're so eager to die then let me help you," he yelled fingering the trigger.

Time slowed down for Iruka at that moment and he rushed in front of Naruto. Mizuki seeing this pulled the trigger.

The children closed their eyes hoping they wouldn't be shot. They had them closed for ten seconds and realized they were alive.

Their ears were suddenly filled with a loud screaming, it was Iruka seeing as he was just shot in the leg.

Naruto got and angry face and said "Why did you do that?"

Mizuki quickly turned around and said "You better fork over the scroll or I will kill the fool. You have twenty seconds."

Naruto was about to comply with the demands but stopped when Kurana said "Naruto don't. If you give it to him you will be hunted down as a criminal just like him."

Mizuki laughed and said "Ha as if he would get that luxury. He won't be hunted down since he is going to die tonight."

Naruto walked over towards Mizuki with the intent to save Iruka's life. He reached in his pocket to pull out the container and was about to hand it to Mizuki.

"POW!" the gun went off. "Oops, butter fingers," said Mizuki.

Iruka fell from his tree and was about to hit the ground. Acting on instinct Naruto threw the container down to the ground and jumped after Iruka. The container hit the ground and busted releasing the powerful chemical gases inside.

Naruto made his jump and caught Iruka at the last second while the children looked on in sadness. They were aware that Iruka would die and half of them were crying. They were to concerned about Iruka to care that they were inhaling the fumes of the Element N. The color and odorless fumes where floating everywhere and all the people in the forest were breathing it in.

Naruto looked at Iruka's pale face and remembered his second time meeting the man.

(Flashback)

The three year old Naruto was sitting on the docks crying. Iruka popped up behind him and asked "Hey Naruto, why are you crying?"

Naruto turned his head and said "Because, I have no family or friends. I don't have a dream or anything to live for," the child remarked.

"I have an idea you should be a cop. Look then let me sing you a song that my dad used to cheer me up," he said.

Naruto shook his head and protested "But you're not my dad, you're just some other person I meet a week ago," Naruto then developed a tick mark, "and I don't want to be a cop, or in the same family as an idiot like you."

"Naruto, that's like saying you don't want to be a person. It's a part of your blood, as I want to be. We are part of each other," he replied.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted "Humph."

Iruka patted Naruto on the back and smiled. Naruto feeling awkward smiled back.

**As you go through life you'll see**

**There is so much that we**

**Don't understand.**

**And the only thing we know**

**Is things don't always go**

**The way we planned.**

Iruka jumped up and circled around Naruto.

**But you'll see every day**

**That I'll never turn away**

**When it seems all your dreams come undone**

**I will stand by your side**

**Filled with hope and filled with pride**

**We are more than we are**

**We are one**

Naruto started feeling the moment and let out some tears. He then looked sadly at the parents with children walking around while looking happy. Naruto let even more tears out and started to look up in the sky. He felt his heart ache so he wanted to sing his emotions back at Iruka.

**If there's so much I can be**

**Can I still just be me**

**The way I am?**

**Can I trust in my own heart**

**Or am I just one part**

**Of some big plan?**

Iruka looked at Naruto sadly after hearing his hearts feelings. He foregoes his sad look and replaced it with one of pride. Naruto perked up and looked at his teacher with the same expression. Iruka turned to the sky and started running with Naruto trailing behind. He would stop to let Naruto catch up then continue again. They arrived at a giant hill and Iruka started singing again.

**Even those who are gone**

**Are with us as we go on**

**Your journey has only begun.**

**Tears of pain, tears of joy**

**One thing nothing can destroy**

**Is our pride, deep inside**

**We are one.**

Naruto then realized that they just sung a verse from his favorite movie the lion king. He dead panned at Iruka and the man in question stared nervously. Iruka later then got back into the feel and started singing.

**We are one, you and I**

**We are like the earth and sky**

**One family under the sun.**

**All the wisdom to lead**

**All the courage that you need**

**You will find when you see**

**We are one.**

Naruto then looked at Iruka with contempt. He cheered him up and made him feel happy for the first time in months. Naruto hugged Iruka and the man hugged him right back. Naruto then looked into Iruka's eyes and said "Really, you stole the song from lion king."

Iruka chuckled nervously and said "Huh so you found out. Any ways," he left hanging. He then took off and Naruto chased him around for the next hour.

(Flash back end)

Naruto clenched his play fathers dying body and let his tears leak. The children behind him all looked sadly and Mizuki ruined the moment "Ha, the weakling died. Maybe now in death he will learn not to fuck with me."

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger and looked at Mizuki with absolute anger. He unconsciously activated his powers while yelling "You'll pay for this."

"Pay for what he is in a better place now," the man pleaded but his arrogant mouth got the better of him "oh who am I kidding, he is probably in hell." Mizuki and the children were forced down with a wave of energy and Naruto took off after his ex-teacher.

To the children sitting on their butts, Naruto was nothing but a blur. Even Mizuki lost track of the blond but got the surprise of his life when the boy was standing directly behind him. Naruto unconsciously increased the gravity in the air making the children and Mizuki leave indentures on the ground.

"I told you, I would make you pay," he calmly stated. He balled his fist up slowly and 'lightly' pushed it across Mizuki's face.

For the second time today Mizuki and the children were in shock. Naruto their 7 year old classmate just launched a 130 pound adult into a tree, and said object broke with Mizuki inside it. Mizuki fearing the boy pulled out his pistol and fired a clip. All 27 of his bullets sank into the ground from the increased gravity and Naruto pondered what was going on. Was he missing on purpose?

In doing so he unconsciously deactivated his gravity field causing everyone to feel much lighter. The children feeling the weight off of their chest felt relieved and satisfied. To Shikamaru however this wasn't enough. How did Naruto, the failure of there year manage to subdue them and Mizuki? What was that weird pressure they all felt? Moreover what was in the canister?

The boy quickly darted over to the canister before the fight could resume. He cautiously picked the object up and ran back to the group of junior police. When Shikamaru returned to the other children he ushered them all over to him, so they could read what they were inhaling.

Back with Naruto he was holding off Mizuki in a violent tug of war. The grown man was trying to aim his gun at the children to shoot one and Naruto was pulling back with all his might so they wouldn't be shot. Mizuki flicked his wrist forward and gave a dark laugh at Naruto's pain.

"Ha I have you now you filthy criminal. Now I will kill you but first," he said aiming at Kurana, "I will kill your friend's one, by one."

Naruto for the third time today let his rage overtake him and the heavy pressure from earlier came back with twice as much force. It slammed Mizuki to the ground and Naruto took his chance to end the bastard's life. He took a mighty leap towards the silver headed villain but his normal ascension was completely different.

Everyone stared in shock that Naruto, the weak idiot that failed his exam was floating ten feet above them in midair. Shikamaru looked up from his reading to see the blond idiot standing on air above Mizuki. His mouth refused to close at seeing the incredible information in front of him. This boy clearly had some kind of powers and it was linked to the canister from earlier.

Shikamaru stopped thinking and yelled "That's it," while pointing at the canister abandoned on the floor. "Naruto has powers because he burst the Element N canister, which was filled with gas that gives power to all who inhale it."

Everyone was astounded by the information, even Naruto who was still suspended in midair. It made since, because they all had history lessons on famous robberies and Element N was the most famous one of them all.

The kids below then lead their thought to other directions. Wait if everyone who inhaled the gas received powers doesn't this mean they had powers to? If that was the case why weren't the manifested yet, like Naruto's?

Mizuki who was the only one still regarding this as a life and death situation picked up his gun and prepared to shoot one of the kids. Naruto ejected from his thought when he saw the man pointing an object at Kurana out of his peripheral vision. He didn't think with a level head and zoomed to the traitor of Konoha.

When Naruto was in front of him, his rage took the better of him and he grabbed Mizuki's neck causing a loud crunching sound to ring through the forest. Everyone looked up only to see their former comrade snap Mizuki's neck like a twig.

(10 Minutes Later)

"I'm innocent; he was going to kill them! No don't you touch me!" Naruto yelled while being 'escorted' into the squad car. "You can't do this to me fools," he yelled, "mark my words, my revenge shall come to fruition and all of you are going to regret it! Sasuke and Kurana, you both are going to get it the worst! Do you hear me!?"

Naruto was slammed into the car and the policemen made sure to slam the door. He wished he could blast out of here but alas that escapade in the forest drained his energy. He would have to secretly train his powers so they won't tire him out as easy.

After Naruto was sitting in the backseat of the car the siren blazed on signaling the officers were about to take off. Naruto knowing this was the last time he would see his 'friends' looked out of the window to see everyone looking smugly. Sasuke's face surprised him though. The Uchiha was looking angrily at the blond but his eyes had visible tears flowing down them. Naruto waved at his one former friend as the car slowly pulled off.

Naruto took one last look to the left and saw Kurana crying her eyes out. Naruto stared at her with a look of betrayal and vowed to himself, to never make any more friends with females. He glared at the shrinking girl as the car got further and further away from the scene and he spoke under his breath "I wonder what prison is like? I hope it isn't as bad as the stories are."

And Cut

Ok so this was my try at the challenge.

Please give your thoughts on things like grammar, structure, flow, spelling, and over all idea of the story.

I want honest opinions on this and flames mean little to nothing.

I will read all reviews and judge them accordingly.

With your help I will make this the best story it can be.


	2. The Layout and Challenge

New Naruto Challenge

An: Most characters and main story events are thought out but you are only given points.

Ok for this challenge rules

1: There is no ninja system; there are old things like villages and schools.

2: There is chakra but no nin, gen , dou, kinjutsu or chakra based attacks.

3: Naruto's family is alive and other people like Obito but they will be mentioned along with their powers. His parents don't live with him but his sister does. His parents must be a part of an underground network till they are introduced so Naruto is an orphan by village records. Only certain people know they are alive. Naruto doesn't know they are alive.

4: Even though Naruko is Naruto's sister the village doesn't know that but she eventually figures it out in the future. Naruto is told in the future.

5: In this fic the villages are not ruled by kage but have actual American leaders like police and judges. However there are undercover leadership positions that aren't official.

6: No tailed beast

7: Akatsuki doesn't have the original members or goals.

8: Naruto must like only one of the following girls and she will be the control of the story. No other parings so choose one.

Hinata

Sakura

Ino

Naruko (his sister)

Ten-ten

Kurana (well is said no biju but this is an Oc character that happens to have the nine tails name with an n instead of an m.

9: Characters can't be over powered. Example just like in Naruto a genin can't go around spamming fire balls every minute so how this story works is in the bio I will make the characters will have status of how long they can use powers. If it doesn't say anything then the character can do as long as they do overexert themselves. And the higher the longer they can attack without fatigue.

10: Chakra isn't like in the Naruto series. People have an unlimited amount but it can over heat so the must cool down to reuse. The rank system will determine where characters fall in how long they can go.

11: Super important

This story is not in any way related to Naruto so absolutely no tailed beast, Nin, gen, Dou, or kinjutsu, no kages, no summoning, and for god's sake please no reviving the dead unless it is a characters power to do this. Also no water or tree walking, or using chakra to increase strength or speed. What im saying is chakra isn't like Naruto's version of chakra.

12: One last rule

Even though the story has an event plot that is only for main events that need to be in the story and are already in order. You as the writers of this challenge can add filler into the story chapter or heck make an entire filler chapter. The chapters may have names but you can change the names which I know you'll probably do, and hey you can even add your own characters with their own single ability but it must fit the story design.

**Plot**

This is a Naruto semi dark fic where he is going from normal to evil to good in the end. Don't worry about this it is just the plot, I will do a story line later in the challenge.

An: His village hates his parents for Akatsuki (New dawn not red moon).

Naruto starts off going to school one day but is beat up by one of those girls I mentioned earlier. The class see's and makes fun of him while the girl who did it and other girls continue to make him suffer. Eventually Sasuke will stand up for him but Naruto will run home. His sister then goes with the other girls to plot and get him in trouble. He gets in trouble later and the police arrest him and send him to prison. He cries and meets Itachi and Gaara in prison and they hear news of people with powers emerging. Naruto then meets a gay guard that tries to rape him but his unlocks his power at the last second and blast a hole through the prison. Together he Gaara and Itachi flee to make names for themselves to avenge their reputations.

A few years later the group (under a new alias of your choice) try to steal an item from the Konoha vault but root (a Konoha force) tries to apprehend them. They beat root almost effortlessly and escape with the good. Later on they bring back all the members of akatsuki and a few others they meet and finish the groups original goals (mentioned in the chapter set up) they do it and you take over the story from there.

**Characters**

**3 God Gang**

Naruto- ages vary from 13-14 and 15-18. His power is the strongest degree of gravity (like tendo pain). He can attract or repulse things from him. His degree of control is so great he can gravitize other objects or people and make them attract certain things or repel them. Another part of his vast control of gravity is that, can affect objects to make them much light of heavier or he can affect himself to become lighter or heavier to affect his speed and durability, which is dangerous to him The most his powers can go are slinging object in his gravitational pull by either or gravitational field.

(**AN: Naruto's most powerful move is the black whole which starts off like chibaku tensei but shreds anything that hits the core. Here is important knowledge to the writers so you can be factual. Gravity warps time so please remember that. See gravity can accelerate the time of something depending on how and where the event horizon makes sense, so if you fall from a ten story building on earth that's about 10 feet per second. Now if you fall from the same elevation on a place with a higher gravity the time difference becomes warped thus technically making you faster, but the fall has a better chance of harming you.**

Gaara- same age as Naruto. His power is complete control of sand with a strong degree of earth.

He can shape his sand and use it. He can also compact his sand into hard rocks . If he uses Itachi fire power he can make glass. He can do pretty much anything with earth except duplicate it. He does not need his eyes nor ears to fight as long as he is on any solid surface other than metal. Like toph from avatar he can feel the vibrations of his opponent like sonar.

Itachi- always 2 years older than Naruto. His powers are complete control of fire. He can heat up people to any temperature below the sun. His strongest flame is Amaterasu and it burns anything insight. It is a flame that cannot be out by regular means. He can shape fire into and form and can fire it from any part of his body, and yes for my comic book lovers that means like superman's heat vision. Another interesting thing about him is he doesn't need his eyes to fight since he can see your bio heat signature. His greatest combined attack is with Naruto and Gaara, and it starts off with Naruto making an intense gravity field. Gaara then allows his sand to form a dense core and the Itachi heats it up till it becomes a miniature sun. It quickly goes through the cycle of life and becomes a supernova and the reforms again. Its area affect is devastating.

**Anbu Division**

Sasuke – same age as Naruto. His powers are the strongest degree of lightning manipulation. He can shoot lightning from his body or tame it from the sky. In close combat he can use a bio aura (small field of lightning) to sense his opponent if blinded and if he touches his someone he can read their most basic thought like feelings. He has a small degree of magnetism only if he runs a current through a metal object. He however cannot affect his speed unless he coats his entire body in lightning which is dangerous to himself and others.

Sakura- same age as Naruto. Her power is the ability to increase her strength. She can increase it enough to lift a small building. It can go up to a mountain but doing so could possibly injure or kill her. Her limit to the strength is one use so if she punches someone that's it. She can also increase the strength of her voice to make it loud enough to shatter stone though this greatly tires her.

Naruko- same age as Naruto. Her power is the ability to create clones. The clones have a max 300. On the side note if she clones a small weapon like a shuriken it counts as half a clone so once again at level 600. She has a sub power to alter the genetic makeup of her clones only like henge from Naruto.

Kurana – one year older than Naruto. Her power is the ability to absorb chakra and fire it from her body. Absorbing takes energy just like firing. An important note is that she cannot shot any elements but only pure chakra and it can only be fired in regular shapes. This means she can turn her opponents energy into hers and then use shape manipulation to shape the energy into a construct.

Hinata – same age as Naruto. Her power is the complete manipulation of water in all forms. This means ice, steam, and liquids. She can create a fog from her breath or use outside sources. The same goes for ice and liquids. She can shoot a jet of water from her mouth but cannot shape it. She can only shape water from outside sources. She can take her control even further by freezing the water around her or if she is shooting it out of her mouth she can freeze it instantly. Like katara from avatar she can control you with blood bending since blood has water in it.

Ten-ten – one year older than Naruto. Her power is the ability to make metal from the ground. She can only shape it from underground, and it can be any shape. The biggest size she can make is a small building.

(**AN: you might want to Google some metals from the periodic table to find what suits your style of metal. Some like gold, some like copper, some like steel but it's up to you.)**

Ino- same age as Naruto. Her power is she can insert her will into animals and people for about 20 seconds. During that time the people can fight it. However if she decides to leave her body it is harder to resist.

Kiba- same age as Naruto. Sadly has no true powers.

Shino- same age as Naruto. He can summon animals. The animals are like the ones from Naruto and are the same size but have different names for your own reason. He can summon things like dragons, toad, ect.

Choji- same age as Naruto. His power is he can change the size of any part or his whole body but not the shape. The size can go to the size of a mountain for whole body to the size of an ant. For partial he can go from a tall tree to a twig. Cannot stretch just grow.

Shikamaru- same age as Naruto. His power is control over darkness. He can control or shape darkness which includes shadows to a dark room. He can travel through the dark. The only time he can't use his power is if he is in absolute light and there isn't even a tiny spot of darkness. Light also weakens him.

**Root Division**

Sai- one year older than Naruto. His power is whatever he draws he can make it 3 dimensional and us it for whatever. However if he draws with crayon Gaara can slow down the construct or if he draws in ink Hinata can dismember it.

Neji- one year older than Naruto. His power is x ray, micro, and minor telescopic vision and. He can see just under your bones (which is under your organs) and see as small as a cell. He can also see as far 2000 feet. His eyes act as a guide since he knows anatomy he know every pressure and relief point in the body if he attacks and inserts his energy he can block someone's energy for an amount of time. He can also give it back.

Lee- one year older than Naruto. His power is the enhancement of his speed. Lee is normally as fast as a lion at top speed (35mph). Now when he enhances it he can move as fast as 210mph. He has two levels above normal enhancement. The first turns his skin red and he gets a green glow. In this form he is fast enough to faze from view. In the second his glow becomes and aura and his hair raises and spikes. In that form he can move as fast as the speed of sound. He has two major weaknesses though. One if Naruto increases his gravity then lee will be slower. And two if Kakashi slowed time down in his eyes but it depends if Kakashi can react to it in time.

Kakashi- always 10 years older than Naruto. His power is the ability to slow down time in his eye. You can tell if he is using the ability because his eye will glow red and get 3 black dots inside it. He can slow it down but he must be able to react to it first. He can also record any event in time and project the image from his eyes.

Guy- same age as Kakashi. His power is like the asura path. He uses his energy to change his body like a robot and fire energy rockets, create extra limbs, and has crazy strong fighting styles. He can even generate guns from his body.

Kurenai- same age as Kakashi. her power is she can create illusions over objects or people but form every minute she uses it they drain her energy.

Asuma- same age as Kakashi. His power is complete control of wind. From firing blast from his body to controlling the air around him. He can even create an f5 tornado with medium effort but it waste an incredible amount of energy. His control is so great he can take away the air from a portion of space and or change it into any other gas.

**(an: please be smart. A tornado cannot appear on a clear sunny day. the conditions have to be right which takes time)**

Yamato- one year younger than Kakashi. he can create a tree or wood from anywhere and shape it into anything. He cannot make poison plants because it steps in Orochimaru's domain

**Leader division**

Orochimaru- 10 years older than Minato. He can exhale poison from his mouth or scratch you and poison you. Like poison he can also make the antidote and determine how strong the poison is.

Jiraya- same age as Orochimaru. He can make his hair as sharp as a barb and can extended it to great lengths. Jiraya can also shoot his hair in needle form and cause massive widespread damage.

Tsunade- same age as Orochimaru. She can heal other people at a very rapid rate. The most she can heal is a missing limb that still has the base. Her powers and also be used to reverse the process and can destroy your body on a molecular level. If she goes further she can reverse the way your body works.

Danzo- for this fic he is the same age as Orochimaru. He can change an event within 15 seconds of it happening but can only do 15 times every 5 minutes. Also if he concentrates he can loop an event for a minute before he gives out. If he tries to overuse either power he will become blind.

**Akatsuki**

Minato- he is 7 years older than Kakashi. His power is the power of teleportation. He can teleport to any spot he marks within a nanosecond to 5 seconds depending in his fatigue. In order for him to mark a spot he must touch it and insert his chakra into it. The only method of stopping him is destroying the spot.

Kushina- the same age as Minato. Her power is the ability to control light. She can fire a concentrated or magnified beam of light that can daze, fry, or blind a person. She can travel through the light. Her only weakness is darkness, which is the absence of light. Since she controls light it means every color but black.

Obito/ Tobi- is the same age as Kakashi. His power allows him to become like a ghost for a few seconds. He can disappear or become unsolid/ passable. He can also force these forms onto other people and objects. He can also phase into his hideout located into his mind but must return within a certain amount of time.

Deidra – is the same age as Kakashi. his power allows him to make anything he touches explode with a hand sign. Exploding doesn't destroy all types of objects and he must be within a certain range for it to work. His only know weakness is that lightning can disarm his explosives.

Kisame- is the same age as Minato. He can momentarily use your abilities (about 1 minute). He however is very fatigue after doing so. While he is using your abilities you are powerless.

Sasori- is the same age as Minato. He can control an object like a puppet. His limit to how many he can control is 10 with his fingers but if he uses his hidden mechanisms he can control up to one hundred.

Hidan- is the same age as Minato. He is nearly invulnerable with the only thing that can harm him is himself. His power is by drinking his opponents blood mixed with his energy he can kill them by inflicting pain into himself. Well as long as he is in a certain parameter. However if he ever drinks his blood he will achieve ultimate power for 5 minutes then immediately die afterwards.

Konan- is the same age as Minato. She can form her body into paper and use it in any way possible. The only know weakness for her is and form of liquid.

Nagato- is the same age as Minato. His power is he can shape his hand or arm into a sharp object. No flat things like hammers but only sharp things. He has incredibly tough skin which is strong enough to withstand falling from 30 ft to being punctured by only reinforced steal and not regular weapons, though they can still cause him pain.

(**AN: Kakuzu is not in this fic simply because he wasn't necessary. You can add him but he can't have the same power as anyone. I hope you've figured out everyone has different powers. Also akatsuki has the goal of eliminating threats to society.)**

**No group Main Antagonist/ any antagonist**

Kabuto- he twice Itachi's age. His power his the power to completely stretch (like but is more like majin buu), he cannot grow the size. He can regenerate any wound as long as a piece no matter how small exist. The only way to destroy him is to obliterate him at a subatomic level. He can absorb damage into his soft skin and if a part of him gets cut off he can capture an enemy in it and absorb them thus gaining their power. The way to get the person back is to weaken him and the blast the person out. **He is the main villan. He created the ge501st.**

Kimmimaru- same age as Kabuto. Can use his bones as weapons to fire or fight with.

**Character bios**

Naruto: he his deeply in love with (which ever girl you chose) until she gets him locked up. He plot his revenge until his parents stop him and tell him not to. He is a very nice person but can have a dark humor sometimes. He only shows love to those that show him love. He later gets feelings for that girl again. His alias is the black angel.

Gaara: he like Naruto was hated by his village but not for his parents but for his insanity. The boy was so bad they locked him in a steel prison and sent him to prison like that. There he meet Naruto who changed him for the better. Afterwards he is an emotionless person that is not one for games. His alias is the earth shaker.

Itachi: chaged for complete genocide of the Uchiha family. He meets Naruto and explains how Sasuke is his brother and he killed his family to protect him. He then escapes and helps Naruto from then on. His alias is the crimson crow.

Sasuke: he is Naruto's childhood rival and was his first true friend. He always helped Naruto but on the night he went to prison he didn't help Naruto out of fear. Now he is a cold conceited person who only opens up when the situation demands it.

**The following have two choices on bios depending on who you pick. The (A) version is if you pick them to be Naruto's GF and the (B) is if you didn't.**

Sakura (A) she picks on Naruto because she likes him but the girls goad her too far and she gets him sent to jail. Later she goes into a deep depression but hides her sadness behind a mask of strength. When she meets Naruto again she see's him rescue her and her emotions break. She is very random and hits people she likes.

Sakura(B) she picks on Naruto because he takes Sasuke away from her love. She goads the girl that likes Naruto into going too far and calls the police. Later she feels slight regret but mostly doesn't care since she thinks she is closer to Sasuke. She is rude to her enemies and only shows kindness to her peers.

Hinata (A) she picks on Naruto to get his attention away from other people but one night it went to far. After that she is constantly reminded about that event and promises to one day get Naruto back. She has a very shy attitude but if you anger her then you get the exact opposite.

Hinata (B) she picks on Naruto to get his attention away from the girl he likes but one the night he goes to jail she crushes her feelings for him and becomes like her road to ninja counterpart. She is very open and will tell you how she feels, and at times she can seem like a bully.

Ino (A) she picks on Naruto because he embarrassed her on the first day of class. She however secretly likes him back but cannot admit it to her friends so she takes it out on him. After he goes to jail she becomes very sad. It gets to where its her normal attitude. After meeting Naruto at the bank heist she regains her happiness only to find he stopped liking her. However she doesn't stop till he likes her back.

Ino (B) she also picks on Naruto because he embarrassed her on the first day of class. This one however can't stand Naruto and wants him gone so one day it is in motion and she doesn't stop it. After he goes to jail she becomes like the cannon Ino.

Tenten (A) she knew Naruto from the orphanage and only picked on him because they always picked on him. She eventually developed a crush for him but a few months later he was sent to prison. She becomes a tomboy that tries to hide her emotions for him but when she sees him they resurface.

Tenten (B) same background but didn't develop a crush. She becomes a tough girl that doesn't do many feminine things. The only time she ever shows weakness is when she is allowed to by someone else.

Naruko (A) she picked on Naruto because of peer pressure. She never knew of her parents nor that she was Naruto's sister until Danzo told her. The night Naruto was arrested she cried that her crush left and since then everyone knew she liked him. She is very stubborn and always gets her way one way or another. When Naruto saves her at the bank she vows to make him fall in love with her once again, even if they are siblings.

Naruko (B) she also picked on Naruto because of peer pressure but hated him since she thinks he made her parents leave. The night he is arrested she vows to make him pay for her parents but when Danzo tells her she is Naruto's brother she then promises to make it up to him. This character is brash and bullheaded but cunning.

Kurana (A) she picks on Naruto because she thinks he is a goofy flake. Out of all the girls she has always like him since she meet him but never told him for her own reasons. On the night he is arrested she looks in his eye and they stare until both see tears in each other's eyes. She is like the cannon kyuubi mysterious, angry, and only friendly to certain people. She has a very obsessive like for Naruto and wants to do many things.

Kurana (B) she calls Naruto a goofy flake. Out of everyone she has no reason to hate Naruto so she just doesn't bother him. Her personality is the same as the kyuubi mysterious, angry, and only friendly to certain people.

**Regular bio**

Everyone else has their normal cannon attitudes. The only thing different is that the boys Naruto's age pick on him and remember all adults not in the Akatsuki hate his guts.

**Things you need to know**

Everyone gets their powers from a gas called element N not to be confused with nitrogen. Years before Naruto was born Minato was in a scandal with a company Danzo owned and he broke the prototype of the gas and destroyed the documents. Everyone within 20 miles of the plant was bathed in the gas and a few weeks later started noticing weird things happen to them. Now we fast forward to the story. Naruto finds 1 of the 2 remaining canisters and he accidently releases it. The gas has a property that rearranges the DNA of the subject and it can never duplicate any rearrangements.

**Chapter setup**

Chapter 1: Set up

Naruto is once again being picked on by everyone. His mind goes back to when it all started and he cries. Sasuke steps in to stop it but it's too late and he tries to run and commit suicide. Iruka finds and stops him and he takes Naruto for food. They then depart and Naruto wakes up for his test. The girls pick on him before he goes to take his exam and he snaps. After he goes to fail his exam he sees Mizuki and is tricked into stealing a twenty quintillion dollar canister filled with a gas called Element N. His classmates all find him to pick on him again but Mizuki shows up and tries to kill Naruto. Iruka steps in and saves Naruto with critical wounds. Naruto cries in outrage and pulls out the knife he tried to cut himself with. He kills Mizuki but accidently releases the gas and he and his friends become powered, and Iruka chokes and dies. Sakura calls the police and Naruto is sent off to prison.

Chapter 2: Prison mates

Naruto wakes up in a cell with Itachi but he doesn't know that. They talk for a while then the guard changes Naruto's room to Gaara's. Naruto is almost killed by Gaara's brutalness. Naruto is about to be stabbed by a sharp rock when he unconsciously releases a field from his punch. Gaara goes flying thinking WFT just happened. It is lunch time and the three meet up and explain themselves. They then do this for 2 more days and they make plans for when they get out. Now Naruto on the 4th day of prison is alone in his room because Gaara decided to go to the gym. A gay guard walks in and does the old gay guard nobody cares if I rape you routine while moving closer to Naruto. Naruto is angered and releases a vicious punch that misses the guard, but a big boom is heard and a dent is in the door. Naruto realized he did it and tried to do it to the guard. Itachi by this point melted the door of his room and Gaara turned his body into sand and came through the vents till they both were outside Naruto's door. They see it go flying with the guard bent inside the frame and ask Naruto what happened and he told them he thinks he is getting powers like a story he once heard. [Here you do a backstory about Naruto hearing about his parents getting their powers. He doesn't know the people in the story are his parent's]. After the backstory Naruto tries one more time and bust a small hole in the wall. He is tired from using his powers so frequently after they just developed.

Itachi hears guards coming so decides to just burn the wall down. (Remember Itachi Naruto and Gaara all told each other their powers but they still don't know the full extent of them). The three then jump down and Gaara makes rocks for them to fly away.

Chapter 3: The Vault

The chapter must start off with a backstory of Naruto, Itachi, and Gaara training their powers and coming up with their name the 3 God Gang. The clothing they wear to the heist is kage style hats. Naruto has golden yellow, Itachi crimson red, and Gaara's Navy blue. Now on to the bank heist. Naruto is caught floating in the bank and root and anbu swarms the place. The only people not in root yet are the girls Kiba and shino, but they are at the Vault. The three have on anbu mask and face mask so no one could possibly recognize them. A big battle happens and everyone realizes they are moving slower than usual. Naruto then explains he has full control over gravity and turns it up. Danzo getting angry sends lee after Naruto and Sai after Gaara. They were mistakes as the two quickly dispatches the two root members. Naruto then says he has 400 force of gravity on him and takes it off. The result causes him to vanish with his first step and end up behind Danzo. Getting angry Danzo sends in Sasuke but Naruto chooses not to fight him and increases his gravity to times 100000 causing a giant dent to appear in the floor and the furniture starts moving towards Sasuke. Orochimaru steps in and cuts at Naruto but misses and hits the column behind Naruto. It cracks and almost breaks.

Guy then decides to the continue to onslaught and fires 3 of his dodan rockets. Naruto was hit and his mask broke off causing everyone to see his blond hair and blue eyes. People start making speculations as to if he is Naruto but nobody says it out loud. Naruto then saw something that almost made his feelings come out. The girl he had a crush on in his younger years was going to be crushed from the column. He couldn't use his gravity to levitate it because it would break apart and the debris could harm her. He bottled up his emotions and made a dash to save her. Sasuke wakes up and thinks he is attacking her so he fires a bolt at Naruto's face. Naruto grabs the girl and the bolt cuts his mask off causing her and only her to see his face. Naruto then turns around and puts on his spare mask after staring her in the eyes. He then picks up the container he tried to steal and the god gang formed in the center of the room. Naruto faced the girl and mouthed to her I saved you out of pity and in a flash a hole was in the ceiling and the floor was floating to the top. Naruto says some cocky stuff and the gang fly off. (in the next chapter talk about what they stole not this one. PS it was a document about a new group coming up called ge501st, the original creators of the element N gas). Though for this chapter finish up with some of your own filler.

Chapter 4: Reunion

Naruto explains who his contact telling them the missions was and the person meets Naruto and say's Minato. Meanwhile at High School (for people with or developing powers) the gang meet up and all talking about the 3 God Gang from the other day. Whoever you decided Naruto has the crush on keeps saying it was Naruto while shikamaru and more smart people say they need more evidence. Then the principle then tells them that everyone is immediately drafted into anbu or root and that they must be trained. Back with Naruto his contact Tobi meet for the first time and he tells Naruto he looks like their leader. He takes out a picture and holds it up to Naruto. Tobi then receives a com link and the other members holograms appear. Minato then sees Naruto and says son. It up to you to write about the explanation of how Minato couldn't leave Kushina or take care of Naruto. After some tears Minato and Kushina flash to Naruto's position from Tobi and they hug their son. Tobi then reveals he is Itachi's uncle and Sasori does the same for Garra. After all the reunions happen they get to business. They talk about the ge501st and how Danzo was suspected to working with the leader that nobody knows now (Kabuto). Minato then does a flash back of what happened on the day he released the gas and how everyone got in it. He then initiates Naruto and the others into the akatsuki and gives them their first assignment which is unfortunately located in Konoha.

[AN: all akatsuki robes look like assassin creed robes but the inner edges are colored. Naruto's is grey, Minato's is black, Kushina's is White, Gaara's is brown, Itachi's is red, Nagato's is black and white, Tobi's is green, Konan's is lavender, Hidan's is purple, Deidra's is gold, Kisame's is blue, and Sasori's is orange. They also have rings that are the same color. They wear no mask only hats.]

Naruto decides to dawn his new akatsuki clothes. He chose to bring Tobi and Deidra along for the mission purpose. They had to infiltrate the Konoha records were Kakashi works and Naruto's GF is a newly hired intern. They take off one with Naruto's lightning the gravity around them and flying away.

Chapter 5: Truths [this is the last chapter I will give to you. The rest of the story is up to you.]

Naruto and his new team arrive at the records vault to retrieve 1 of the 2 remaining element N canisters. As they land Tobi uses his phase powers and makes them go through the walls till they reach the record room. Naruto's crush see's the three and says halt while pushing the button for Kakashi and Yamato to come. She then uses her powers to hold off Deidra and Tobi slips the canister into his ghost zone. As the team tried to leave Naruto's worst fear happened and his hat was blown off by Yamato surprise kicking him. His crush see's him and he runs out into the street with her chasing. Yamato immediately dispatches Deidra so Tobi is left with Kakashi. Tobi leads Kakashi to his old house when he was Obito and explains what happens when a rouge akatsuki member dropped the gas on Konoha. He takes his hat off and reveals himself to be Obito Kakashi's old friend. Meanwhile Naruto is running and the girl realizes he is going to the academy ground. He turns of his gravity field around him and leaves her in the dust. She then calls her school mates and tells them to meet her at the academy. 10 min later she arrives with her friends and they see Naruto under a tree eating an apple. He must then say "so you've arrived" and make their personal gravities far too great for them to stand. He then tells them stories of his life in prison and tries to kill his crush. Sasuke overcomes the gravity with reverse magnetism using the planets magnetic poles to change his magnetic alignment. He them catches Naruto's hand and a huge fight between everyone breaks out.

Naruto disengages Kiba first, followed by shino, Neji, and lee. He then kicks Sasuke away and punches sakura. He rushes to Tenten and hit her and Hinata but Kurana catches him in her chakra chains. He starts crying saying he hated them for what they did to him but his crush no matter who you choose it was gets up and hugs him. Back with Kakashi, Tobi finished up his story and told Minato to teleport him back along with Deidra. Minato then poofs to Naruto and see's his daughter talking to him along with his old peers. He then rescues Naruto and Naruko see him and shouts dad. She hugs him and he says he must go so he poofs away first. Naruto then looks at them sadly before looking up. He looks at his crush one more time and says "I don't know why, but I just can't seem to hate you" before poofing away as well.

As I just said the rest is up to you. I will try to write a story based off the chapter. Remember to add filler and if you do this chapter. Please either notify me or make this your first chapter.


	3. Confinement and Purpose

**(AN) If you have questions as to why children are in a police force or haw children are extremely talented read to the bottem.**

**One day Naruto Uzumaki failed his final exam to join the Konoha Police Corps (HLPD) and ran home when he was being bullied. His teacher who was secretly plotting against our blonde hero showed up at his door step telling him about a secret exam only he can finish. He must 'retrieve' an object in the underground vault and give it to Mizuki. Things only go downhill when he shows up to deliver the package and his classmates arrive at the scene of the crime. Mizuki shows up and demands Naruto must give him the package or he will kill Iruka, one of few people Naruto cares for.**

**Acting on instinct Naruto threw the container to the ground and rushed to save Iruka. He quickly kills Mizuki with his knife and catches his teacher. Later Konoha Junior HLPD arrives at the scene of the crime and arrest Naruto sending him to the Elemental Nations Maximum Security Penitentiary.**

**(Let's see 10 minutes before his arrest.)**

(Previously on Naruto big bang)

_Mizuki who was the only one still regarding this as a life and death situation picked up his gun and prepared to shoot one of the kids. Naruto ejected from his thought when he saw the man pointing an object at Kurana out of his peripheral vision. He didn't think with a level head and zoomed to the traitor of Konoha._

_When Naruto was in front of him, his rage took the better of him and he grabbed Mizuki's neck causing a loud crunching sound to ring through the forest. Everyone looked up only to see their former comrade snap Mizuki's neck like a twig._

_(10 Minutes Later)_

_"I'm innocent; he was going to kill them! No don't you touch me!" Naruto yelled while being 'escorted' into the squad car. "You can't do this to me fools," he yelled, "mark my words, my revenge shall come to fruition and all of you are going to regret it! Sasuke and Kurana, you both are going to get it the worst! Do you hear me!?"_

_Naruto was slammed into the car and the policemen made sure to slam the door. He wished he could blast out of here but alas that escapade in the forest drained his energy. He would have to secretly train his powers so they won't tire him out as easy._

_After Naruto was sitting in the backseat of the car the siren blazed on signaling the officers were about to take off. Naruto knowing this was the last time he would see his 'friends' looked out of the window to see everyone looking smugly. Sasuke's face surprised him though. The Uchiha was looking angrily at the blond but his eyes had visible tears flowing down them. Naruto waved at his one former friend as the car slowly pulled off._

_Naruto took one last look to the left and saw Kurana crying her eyes out. Naruto stared at her with a look of betrayal and vowed to himself, to never make any more friends with females. He glared at the shrinking girl as the car got further and further away from the scene and he spoke under his breath "I wonder what prison is like? I hope it isn't as bad as the stories are."_

_(10 minutes before everything changed)_

It just happened. He could not believe that this just happened. He just killed someone, a police officer mind you and for what, a couple of snot nosed brats that do not even like him. Naruto stared down at his bloody hands and could not stop the dam in his eyes from over flowing. Now he really was a criminal and he would go to jail or be executed for killing an officer of the law.

"I've got to run away before they report me. I have to run now," he thought nervously. While still imbedded into his thoughts he never saw the person menacingly standing behind him. Just as he was about to take his first step away from the scene a pair of arms bashed into his head rendering him unconscious. The person behind him was revealed to be Sakura.

"You idiot," Naruko yelled, "Why did you kill him. Now you will have to go to jail!"

She looked at Sakura and the roseate nodded in approval. Naruko tossed a pair of hand cuffs into the air and Sakura held out her hand to intercept them. Before the metallic binds could land in her palm they were caught in the air by someone else.

"Kurana! Assisting a criminal, you know that is immediate punishment by article 3 section 56" said Ino.

Kurana looked at her angrily and said "No."

"Huh? What do you mean no?" the blond asked. "I mean no, we need to wait. If we call for a car them we won't have to risk him activating his powers," she said thinking up an excuse on the fly.

Sasuke eyed her carefully and caught her plan. "Kurana, I know what you are planning and he can't stay here" Sasuke said with authority. She rounded on him and started her onslaught of questions "What? Why? I thought you were on his side?"

"Kurana think about it. Where will he go, who will assure he won't be hunted down?" the boy asked.

"I agree with Sasuke, we could send Naruto to jail and he would be better off there." Shikamaru said. The red head looked at Shikamaru with clear tears in her eyes. She wanted so badly to deny his questions and say he could live with her but she just couldn't. Her mother is on the city council, she would surely turn him in. She tried to think of another viable excuse but none came up.

"Look Kurana between Sasuke, Shino, and I we know you care deeply for the blond boy, so if you care then give him to a place that HAS to take care of him no matter the circumstances." Shikamaru said.

She could no longer take it and the flood gates broke free. "Why? Why? Why? He was protecting me. Why must he suffer for my negligence?" she asked. Just then five blurs arrived on the scene and unknowingly started breathing in the power fumes. One was a rotund male that was her age, the next was a girly looking boy, another was an enthusiastic boy with a bowl cut, next was a tomboy with buns in her head, and lastly wearing a trademark deputy badge was a boy with extremely pale skin.

The girly looking boy spoke up "Junior lieutenant Kurana, this is no way for an officer of the law to act. Let go of your feelings and call for a squad car or I will ask Sai to phone for a task force" he said with an authoritative tone.

She thought of the pros and cons. If she called then they would send a small two man dispatch team to simply arrest him. She could ask for whomever she wants to get him and she could be at his trial hearing. However if she allow Sai to call for a task force, they would send half of the officers on duty and everyone would get written up. Then none of the present people would be present at his court hearing.

"O-ok I will call" Kurana said with a defeated tone. She looked at Sasuke and he nodded to her causing her to sink her head down. Kurana walked away to radio in a dispatch team and Ino followed her. Meanwhile the 'prisoner' chose this time to wake up and when he did boy was he shocked.

"Huh why am I cuffed to a tree?" he asked. Sasuke looked at him and bit back his tears. He knew he had a job to do and not even his best friend could allow him to break the rules. "You are pinned to a tree so that you cannot escape before an escort vehicle arrives, criminal."

Naruto looked on in shock. "What, but I saved your lives," he yelled out, "if it wasn't for me you and Kurana would be getting prepped for the morgue right now!"

Sasuke let his tears drop and yelled "Don't you think I know that? I am not just doing this because it's my job; I am doing it so that you will have better living conditions."

"Do you really think I want to send by best and only friend to damnation? You're like a brother to me." Sasuke yelled. Naruto stared in shock then the truth hit him like a ton of bricks. The captive laughed heartily and then he lowered his head. "So that's it huh?" he said. Sasuke and the girls looked at him with clear confused expressions.

"So now I really am alone, or wasn't I always? You and I can no longer be brothers Sasuke," he said with a dark glare, "we are on two different sides of the same coin, on good and one bad. If you and I cross paths again trust me, BOY it won't be on friendly terms," Naruto spat out with utter unadulterated hate that no child should possess. It stunned the majority of his classmates to.

Was this what they turned him into? Turned into a freak, with absolutely no other purpose than wanting to hunt them all down if he lived through the circumstances?

Sasuke looked at his friend and he said "Naruto please don't do this. I view you as a brother. Do not object from your set path," he rambled. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a prostrated smile and said "Well Mr. Uchiha, this is the end of our cross roads. Hope and pray we never cross again or I will destroy your very being."

When Naruto said his words his anger reactivated his powers causing the junior investigators to slam to the ground. Sasuke looked absolutely livid and yelled "Me calm down. Fool maybe if you weren't always in the way then I won't have to be like this. Maybe if I had never met you then I would be a normal child, ever think of that Naruto!"

He rushed to Naruto's unmovable form and started choking him. Sasuke too was unconsciously letting out his powers causing jolts of lightning to flash around his body and shock Naruto. Everyone was in shock that the two friends were about to kill one another and could only gape. It took Kurana arriving to break up the two.

Kurana tugged on Sasuke's shirt collar and Neji pushed Naruto back against the tree. The two combatants settled down and had tears flowing from their eyes, neither glaring at anything but the other. To Sasuke Naruto was the epitome of his agony, he was his friend and also a new enemy. To Naruto Sasuke was just another person to betray him.

Naruto huffed out "That settles it; I have given up on this place. I no longer wish to fight against the people here. I have been betrayed too much first Iruka dies, then Mizuki his killer tries to kill you all only for it to backfire on me, then Sasuke tries to harm me, and now I discover that a girl I thought I could trust has entirely betrayed me calling the cops."

Naruto spit some blood at Kurana causing the red head to cry. "I am done with you people. Neji I as your captive demand you Mirandize me send me to the Elemental Nations Maximum Security Penitentiary. I deserve no less than those vile villains and I must be treated as such" he yelled in anger.

"But naru-"Kurana said.

"Don't you dare say my name again woman," he said in sorrow, "Neji read me my Miranda Rights now, so I may be arrested. DO IT!"

Everyone was stunned. Their classmate just basically asked Neji to give him the right to go to prison and no judge could deny it. Kurana tried to stop him but Ino, Hinata, and Naruko held her back.

Neji and Sai were staring at Naruto with dejected looks. They never had anything against him and hardly paid him a share of their time. Now he wanted Neji his classmate to make it nearly impossible for a judge to overturn or banish any ruling.

"Naruto I can't" he said in a defeated voice.

Naruto sighed and said "Neji, either you read my rights now as declared by Miranda Senju, or I will kill myself."

Kurana widened her eyes in shock as did the rest of the class. Naruto their goofy friend just gave them his impending ultimatum. Would he really kill his self if he didn't go to jail? They thought he was bluffing but Kurana remembered Sasuke's words to the group earlier.

(Flash back Lunchtime)

_Gyhaaaaaaaaa, No I can't breathe!" he yelled falling out his seat with everyone laughing. Sasuke looked up at the commotion only to see his pretend brother rolling around to get air and breaking out. He looked extremely pissed and yelled "Who did this!?"_

_Everyone kept laughing and Naruto got up to run away. "Naruto wait," he yelled but Naruto kept running never looking back._

_"Why did you do that, don't you know he's mentally unstable?" Sasuke yelled at the girls. "You do realize he is on suicide watch for the shit he's been through? Did you know that huh, huh!?"_

(Flashback end)

"Oh my god, he's not bluffing." yelled a baffled Tenten.

Kurana was tearing up and said "Neji, please just do it. There is no way we can sway his options anymore."

"But Kurana, you are obviously-)" Sai was cut off.

"If you know my secret them please don't say it in front of him, he would only hate me more now, " Kurana said sadly, "please Neji if you won't do this for Naruto, then do it for me a friend."

Neji just sighed and said "Fine," he went over to Naruto and place his hands above his head and put him on his knees. He held up his Miranda badge and said "Naruto by the power vested in me I will read you your Miranda rights."

Neji forced him down and started "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?"

Naruto smiled and said "No sir, my normal court attorney said never speak to an officer until the court hearing. Thank you and good day sir. Oh yea by the way you do realize you can no longer question or attempt to hurt me until the court date."

Everyone was shocked. Naruto just played them and now they could no longer ask him any questions or it would go against them in court. Shikamaru had to give Naruto his props. For being the class idiot he sure knew a lot about the court system of the elemental nations seeing as he just loop holed them.

Just then the dispatch team pulled up and stepped out of the car. They tried to tell him the usual procedure but a shaking head from Neji told them not to or they would be pulled into this mess. The cops them just ushered Naruto into the car and he was fighting back.

"Know this my dear sweet 'FRIENDS' when I get out of prison, your all going to be sorry. One way or another I will etch sorrow onto your demented faces and cause unforetold chaos to erupt into your lives" Naruto said with an Aizen like smirk.

He looked at each of his former 'classmates' and observed every minute detail they were showing. Starting from right to left he came to Sai. The boy was looking on in admiration at Naruto's blatant cunning from today. Naruto could tell by his pale shaking hand that Sai was holding in some small form of sadness, but for who he couldn't guess for the life of him.

He then traveled to Tenten on of his daily torturers. The girl crying and had her head cast towards Iruka. Ah yes he was everyone's favorite and because Naruto was to slow he couldn't save him. Tenten then cast her gaze to Mizuki and it immediately went sour. She started breathing much harder, a clear sign to Naruto she had absolute hatred for the man. He then deduced that she would somehow link everything to him and make him appear more criminal like.

Forgoing the thoughts he had he looked onto the next girl. Naruko was in Naruto's mind, uncharted territory. Naruto had no idea why his look alike had so much in common with him, or where she got her unbiased hate for him. To Naruto she was just another person who blamed him for the death of their parents but Naruto knowing better sensed there was more to it. Humph almost as if she was my sister, but no hell would freeze over if that were true.

(In hell Satan's throne)

"Huh why do people keep saying that" he said with a devilish frown. "Great now because of that brat not knowing the truth, my flaming spike garden is frozen."

"Huh, why humans think impossible is not possible I will never know" the devil said carefully picking the ice.

(Back to Naruto)

Naruto immediately got the feeling he just pissed off a person who would surely fuck him over. He laughed at the person's expense hoping whatever befell them to happen again.

Naruto shifted his head to the left and studied the next person. He saw Choji who was munching on a protein bar and Naruto thought 'what a fat ass.' Naruto observed his physical ticks and noticed that he was eating much slower than usual. This piped Naruto's interest as the big boy did care. Maybe on a lesser extent to Naruto but he still cared.

Next was Kiba who was trying to unclog his stuffed nose. Naruto deduced that he was doing it to inhale the fumes but it would never work. A while back they had to do a research paper on the gas and Naruto discovered that the stuff is controlled with mucus. No matter what Kiba did he would never receive power since the mucus in his nose was everywhere. Naruto noticed Kiba glare at him but it was expected since he gave him a black eye.

The person to the left of Kiba was Hinata. She was the opposite of her asshole cousin Neji. She looked at Naruto with a sad expression and it quickly turned into regret and hatred. Naruto could tell she at some point had a crush on him, but for a stupid reason she withheld her feelings causing her agony. Now today he was blamed for his teacher's deaths and she was Iruka and Mizuki's best student.

Next was Hinata's cousin Neji and he didn't look remotely happy. Naruto could tell it hurt him to do that to his fellow class mate but his sadness was not for Naruto. Naruto saw he was angrier at him for forcing Kurana his first friend to cry the way she did. Naruto new if he and Neji ever met again he would do everything in his power to hurt him.

Adjacent to Neji was the ever so calculating Shikamaru. When he and Naruto crossed their gazes each analyzed the other, both coming to undeniable assumptions. They would meet again and next time the stakes would be so much higher. To Shikamaru Naruto reflected the burden of everyone's trouble. To Naruto Shikamaru was a helper, a person who never hated nor tolerated his existence, but he was forced to recognize him as his equal until now.

To the left of Shikamaru was Ino who was casting her hatred onto Naruto. Naruto could tell she harbored this hate from their first meeting when he embarrassed her, but now it grew immense proportions. She was friends with Kurana and Naruto knew that she was mad from making her friend cry. Why does everyone support that girl? She only caused trouble to me even when she was briefly my friend.

Standing next to Ino was the rosette of the group, Sakura. She was currently trying to melt him with her eyes as if she had heat vision.

"Huh. That would be the day. Preposterous if heat vision is real then hell will flood with holy water" he said.

(Back with Satan)

"Argghh! It burns, it fucking burns. When I get my hand on that brat he will suffer for his insolence" the devil said in a girly shriek.

While he was yelling the frozen plants melted from the intense holy water and they shined a bright glow.

"No! My hell spores. Now they are holy plants and I can no longer touch them. Damn You Naruto!" he yelled.

(Naruto pov)

Naruto got an intense feeling of euphoria and felt like a god was blessing him for his actions. He was feeling great but decided to get back to Sakura.

She was staring at him with nothing but malicious intent, one that promised pain to any lesser man. Luckily Naruto would feel no such pain 'from her' because her hate was not strong enough for such a task.

Next to the annoying pink headed girl was quit Shino. Naruto had nothing to read from his plain expression and the boy never opened up to him. Shino just tolerated him, but Naruto took it as a compliment since he barely tolerated some of the more foolish classmates in the bunch.

When Naruto finished his observation of the quit boy he moved to the most rambunctious of the group, Lee. Naruto sensed no hate coming from Lee but that didn't mean it wasn't hidden from his expression. People like lee were strong in Naruto's book because they were able to block out any thoughts they wanted and not give opinions.

Naruto then looked at last boy of the group, Sasuke Uchiha. He now had a semi hate for Naruto but also still held him high in regards as a close person. Naruto could feel the chains of loneliness surround his heart from giving up his last friend, but it needed to be done. Sasuke urged his soggy obsidian eyes to Naruto's menacing azure ones causing an intense stare off. She two boys were emitting strong fields of power and everyone felt the force of their energies.

The two both cast off sad expressions in the others opposite direction. Sasuke looked right and Naruto looked left and unknowingly looked at Kurana causing the red head to snap her head up. Naruto stared hatefully into her crimson eyes and she watered up again. This reaction caused Naruto a light pain in his chest and he couldn't figure it out. He said he 'hated' her, so why does it hurt to actually try to hate her. He couldn't still like her could he? Could he?

While he was projected in his thoughts the officer slammed him into the car but he never took his eyes off the girl he thinks ruined his shitty life.

Kurana seeing this was the last time she would see her love for a while decided to show one last act of boldness. She made sure Naruto was still looking at her and mouthed 'I love you, Naruto and I always will'. This caused Naruto to go wide eyed and Kurana said it out loud. "I love you Uzumaki Naruto, don't forget that" she yelled, tears vigorously pouring down her eyes.

Everyone but Naruto heard her shout her statement and rushed to her crying form. This greatly angered Naruto who had the car door shut on him. The siren blazed to life signaling the officers were about to take off. Naruto knowing this was the last time he would see his 'friends' looked out of the window to see everyone looking smugly. Sasuke's face surprised him though. The Uchiha was looking angrily at the blond but his eyes had visible tears flowing down them. Naruto waved at his one former friend as the car slowly pulled off.

Naruto took one last look to the left and saw Kurana crying her eyes out. Naruto stared at her with a look of betrayal and vowed to himself, to never make any more friends with females. He glared at the shrinking girl as the car got further and further away from the scene and he spoke under his breath "I wonder what prison is like? I hope it isn't as bad as the stories are."

(3 Months Later Final court hearing jury verdict)

An extremely old man walked up to the podium and then a police officer said "All rise for the honorable judge Sarutobi Hiruzen." The old man reached the seat and waved his hand saying "You may be seated."

Naruto looked at his jury to see it composed from his former friends. He knew about half of the hated him while the other half weren't entirely against him in the matter at hand. He then looked up to the two guards standing next to him. The one on the right was the Bertrand guy from the other night. Naruto could tell he was some kind of warden judging from the evil look on his face.

The guy on his right was a man Naruto didn't know at the time. However the name on his shirt was Yamato and Naruto could sense something similar about him and the man. Did he have powers to, and if so how did the bastard get them?

Foregoing his thoughts Naruto looked up at the judge. He personally knew the old man as he was the first caretaker of him; however some business on the council forced him to relinquish ownership of Naruto. He wasn't mean or anything, it's just that he had a duty to the law first and he saw the law before everything.

"Naruto Uzumaki. One week ago you pleaded in your defense not guilty. The witnesses and people on the stands all gave to lie detector as did you and each came back positive," he said with a grand pause, "you were proven innocent to all attempted murder charges. However you have two first class murder charges that were found guilty of conviction."

He took a deep breath and continued his speed "You're final destination now lies in the hands of your jury. If they find you guilty you shall be sent to the Elemental Nations Maximum Penitentiary for your disorderly conduct inside of the courtroom and class one murder charge."

"Sure, whatever you say old decrepit man. Hurry up with your sentencing before you die of natural causes or maybe yet I will kill you now," he said with a knowing smirk.

Everyone inside the courtroom gasped at his blatant disrespect for the judge. There was no way he would be recovering from that folly.

Before the judge could reply Bertrand said "I knew it. I have always had a deep unease about you, but now it has become a certainty. A certainty that you are a demon, and that you thrive on violence and blood, you're not like the rest of us Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto seeing his plan in motion continued his words "Please hush old man. You already have one foot in the grave; now don't make me force your other in there to."

Hiruzen angrily slammed down his gavel "Order, order in the court. My court," he said "Uzumaki Naruto, you are in more trouble now. This is a courtroom and you should treat it as such. For that you shall have 5 years added onto whatever sentence you get, regardless of how small. Jury what is your verdict?"

Naruto smirked now all he had to do was get the jury to say their verdict and he would begin his revenge.

Sasuke stood up and sadly said "We the jury found Naruto Uzumaki who is charged with 2 accounts of unintentional murder and disorder in the court, guilty of all charges."

Kurana popped up from her seat and yelled "No please don't do it!"

Sarutobi slammed his gavel down so hard it broke in two. "Miss Kitsune you better hush or I will make you join him in his sentencing."

Sasuke quickly tugged on her arm causing her to turn her head at him. He shook his head slowly and she finally gave in to the ultimate ulterior. She sat down and let more tears drip from her face causing Naruto more pain.

'Ugnhh, what is with that girl? Can't she see I hate her, and her crying is hurting me more? Why does she keep trying to aggravate me?" he thought to his self.

While he was in his thoughts the man next to him put full body restraints on his arms and torso. Naruto felt like he was losing his energy fast and promptly fell out after 30 seconds. The white haired man Bertrand hefted Naruto onto his shoulders and carried the 'criminal' to the transport bus.

(10 hours later)

Naruto woke up inside of a 'darkroom' with the white haired man from earlier. He glanced around only to see absolutely nothing, it was all pitch black. He quickly got scared as he had no concept of left or right or a visual of the room he was in. He would have screamed but a voice stopped him.

"Well brat, remove the stupid blindfold or you will get an ass whoopin like never before" Bertrand said.

Naruto pinpointed the voice from right above him and he hurriedly took off the blindfold. When he removed the obstacle saw once again only one color. This time he was assaulted with the dampness of grey. All around was nothingness, the walls, the ceiling, the floor, even the table and chairs.

Naruto then looked for the person who told him to take off the blindfold he noticed there was a camera in there corner to no doubt record his every move. He then said "Ok old man what do you want? There is some ulterior motive for sticking me inside of a recording room, so spill it."

"Hmm so you aren't stupid like your classmates were lead to believe. Very well I have put you in here for the purpose of asking a question, before you get fitted for your prison uniform" the voice said.

Naruto looked on suspiciously and said "Oh yeah, well what do you want."

"You get one chance at this Naruto. Join me, and I promise to pardon you of all your crimes against society" he said with an evil tone.

Naruto adapted a pondering gaze and said "Hmm, what is my answer going to be. Oh yea, NO!"

"Huh defiant just like your parents" he said, "I offer you a way out and you don't take it. Don't worry I will get what I want and you will join me" he said with a knowing smirk.

Naruto stopped listening to the mad man after she said just like his parents. "You knew my parents? Who were they?" he asked readily.

Bertrand smirked inside of his office and said "Now, now that would be telling. Don't worry you will know where they are when you are dead."

Naruto reached a boiling point. First this asshole demands that he ask questions, then he basically demands Naruto joins him, and now he is denying him the right to know his own parents. This was inexcusable and Naruto unconsciously activated his powers.

From Bertrand's view the boy was warping time and space with an anomaly known as gravity. He saw a clear spherical orb enwrap the Uzumaki boy and the room started pushing outward, as if the gravity inside was being pushed out. The boy slammed his arm down causing a massive dent to appear on the ground. Then as if his anger was evolving everything started attracting to him. Bertrand had seen enough of the boy and pushed a red button.

"Officer Stacy, this is the warden speaking. Please 'escort' prisoner N15 to cell block P. Put him in THE PIT" he said with a devious grin.

Naruto started swaying from inside the room. Whatever this gas was it was making him sleepy. He promptly fell out inside the room and a woman with long blue hair came in to 'escort' him to his first cell. She dragged her captive for 2 minutes till she kicked his prone form into a massive pit.

Naruto fell. He fell and fell and there was no sign of the floor. He popped open his left eye and felt a gush of wind pushing against him prompting him to open his right. Usually prisoners were lowered into the pit by gondola but the warden said he was special.

Naruto knew he was impending death. If he hit the floor at his velocity he would certainly die and the fear of death awakened his powers. His eyes glowed a fierce purple and he held his arms out horizontally. Just as he did that he stopped in midair. While he was out of it his power made sure he was safe and it gently lowered him down to the floor.

When his body touched the ground he awoke from his deathly encounter. He slowly opened each eye and saw a black haired male in front of him. The man stared at Naruto with menacing red eyes and Naruto stared back with almost equal intensity. Naruto then unconsciously activated his powers causing his eyes to glow purple and the area to shimmer in waves.

Itachi then man who was staring at Naruto stopped and said "I like your style kid, names Itachi. What is yours?"

Naruto noticed he stopped glaring and answered his question with "My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Itachi's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. This was his and her kid, no way but the resemblance was uncanny. "Hey Naruto who are your parents?" the preteen asked Naruto.

Naruto looked on sadly and said "I don't know my parents, and I have always been alone. I tried making friends and for a while that was good but then they turned on me." Naruto looked at Itachi only to see the raven haired boy gaping. So it's true he really is their son.

"Itachi, do you know my parents?" Naruto asked.

"Why I am pretty sure I do, but before you even ask me the answer is no. It is not my place to tell you them" he said. Naruto sensed the boy was hiding facts from him. He could tell since the boy said them instead of who they were. Could his parents possibly be alive?

Itachi deciding to change the subject asked "Where did you grow up Naruto?"

Naruto turned away and faced down. Even though he hated the place with great intensity he still had some fond memories to recall upon. He then wiped his sorrowful expression and hardened it up. This was prison after all. "I grew up in Konoha City, one of the most corrupt cities in the world" he said.

Itachi widened his eyes then took on a somber look. "I see so my plan failed."

"Huh what plan?" Naruto asked.

Itachi looked at the blond boy before saying "My plan to eliminate all the corrupt people in Konoha. During my time there as a private investigator I saw many people were corrupt, but none were more corrupt than my own family. The Uchiha crime lords" he said.

Naruto widened his eyes. "Wait Uchiha, are you related to Sasuke Uchiha?" he asked.

Itachi smiled figuring this question would come. He was Sasuke's brother after all. "Why yes, he is my younger brother" the raven haired criminal said. If possible Naruto's eyes widened to a point where they came off of his face. This was Sasuke's brother, the killer of his entire family and the one he wanted to kill.

"I have one question then," he said. He looked to Itachi and said, "Why did you kill the Uchiha family and put Sasuke through all that."

Itachi relaxed his face and prepared his story. "Well Naruto this is a long story and it starts off 7 years ago. The Uchiha family was and always has been the crime fighters of Konoha. A vast majority of them made up Konoha's police force in a special unit called crimson division. Our family always fought crime until a certain incident happened at a company called genex501. They specialized in making serums for super humans and the people who lead the research were your parents." he said with dramatic pause. He surveyed Naruto to see the blonde widening his eyes.

"Your parents were the leaders of the topside group making a randomizing serum that would allow each solider to have an enhanced physical feat. My parents were the scientists working in the secret underground lab to produce a serum to allow controls over the laws of nature and psychics. Together they combined their serums and made the new gas booster now known as Element N. The leader of this little expedition Kabuto Yakushi announced that they were going to ship this out to the government so the elemental nations would stay on top but your father knew better. On the day you were born he stole the original canister and ran away with his wife to a hideout called Penn City" Itachi said.

Naruto was in absolute shock. Here this man was telling him about his parents who were super scientist at a plant. "Itachi how does this-)" Naruto was cut off.

Itachi gave him a look that said don't interrupt me and continued his tale.

"When Kabuto, Bertrand, Danzo, and Orochimaru who were the organizers of the project caught the two your dad rallied a mob of the scientist. He threatened if they continued with this that he would destroy the canister, but he played right into their hands. I was just 2 at the time but I remember everything so clearly. The scientist said they had two more copies and your father threw the canister down spreading its contents to everyone in the vicinity. Everyone fell asleep their and your dad rallied together a group of people to join his new organization the Akatsuki. After the blast my family and a few of the residents in the explosion started developing powers much like ours. It seemed the cloud gave us gifts from god but that's when the bad trail started." Itachi said looking down.

"What happened?" Naruto asked curiously.

"My father and mother who were once police chief and criminal administrator respectively started behaving like mafia bosses and became two unknown crime lords. The chief of jury Sarutobi Hiruzen caught wind over it and as my job as private investigator made me monitors them. At first he was going to send in the new super soldiers to kill everyone but me but we made a deal. He spares my brother and I do the dirty work. I accepted the deal and made the plan to kill them in 4 years, when Sasuke turned 4. On that day the mob was getting together to deal out a big package of coke to the supply labs but the cover up was the Uchiha family picnic." he said.

Naruto started seeing where the story was going but allowed Itachi to finish.

"That day I burned every last one of them with my fire powers, but so Sasuke wouldn't find out the truth I disguised the powers with a real blowtorch. I then created the ruse that I hated him and I ran away. Six weeks later as per our agreement, Hiruzen sent me here for the rest of my life. That is the end of my story" he said.

Naruto looked in amazement. "Wow so you did all this to protect Sasuke. You must love your brother a lot" he said.

Itachi grew worried "Naruto how is he? How is my brother?" he asked on the verge of tears.

"Don't go getting mushy on me Itachi. You brother is just fine, and he is a part of the Konoha junior HLPD." he said with a knowing smile.

"Ok Naruto now forgetting our previous conversation what are your powers? Mine are fire but what exactly are yours?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head and rubbed his hair in a confused manner. "Actually Itachi, I do not know what my powers are fully capable of or how to remotely activate them. Every time they come on I blackout" he said.

Itachi thought 'that's odd. Why can't he remember' and ushered Naruto over. When he did he saw nothing out of the ordinary so he tried a new tactic. "Ok Naruto, think of how you are before you activate them each time. Think about your mental, emotional, and physical state for each black out.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and clamped his lids shut in concentration. While he was thinking a gondola arrived at the bottom of the pit and said "Meal time, if you're going to eat get on."

Naruto and Itachi looked over and they got up from their meditative positions. Itachi ushered Naruto onto the gondola and he stepped on right behind him. The shaft started its ascension to the top of the shaft and Naruto being clueless asked Itachi a 'smart' question.

"Itachi, when did they install a gondola to this pit?" he asked.

Itachi frowned and said "There has always been one. Didn't you come down on one?"

Naruto frivolously shook his head and said "No that stupid guard kicked me down the shaft. I got scared during the fall and I blanked out again."

Itachi went wide eyed. This boy has two majorly weird things with him. One whatever his powers are they affect space because the fall should have killed him, not to mention during the stare off the air rippled with energy and there was an intense weight on Itachi. Two was he didn't have any form of control now because getting scared falling, blacking out during said 100ft fall, and waking up on the ground was certainly not normal.

"Um Itachi, which way is the cafeteria?" Naruto asked waving his hands in the 9 year olds face. Itachi snapped out of his stupor and lead Naruto to the eating grounds or as the sign above it said 'the mess hall'. Naruto could only stare at the profanities written along the walls and above signs. This was prison? Where were the jailors?

Itachi tugged on Naruto to make him hurry up and forced him into the food line. Naruto stepped up to the ugly cook and held out his plate. Instead of some horribly disgusting slop sliding from the ladle he got something even better. A half-eaten orange, and disfigured mystery meat slammed on his tray and slightly splashing on his arm.

"Hey bitch, watch it" he yelled. She glared and growled at him and Naruto could have sworn he saw the grim reaper standing behind her. His icy cold scythe was practically digging into his neck and his chilly breath making his knees wobble. Itachi grabbed Naruto and led him to the table marked P block.

The two sat down in absolute silence and it was then Naruto noticed no one was talking. He looked up to see guards on every corner and 4 sentry turrets rotating on the ceiling. He then looked at every table to see the prisoners chowing down on the mystery meet. He took a look down at his food and couldn't lie that it looked and smelt way better than some of his finest 'cuisine'.

He took a bite from the meal and started frowning. At least the trash back home had a horrible after taste, but this garbage had absolutely no taste. It was like feeling the air in your mouth but getting the taste of it to, outright nothing. Still he wasn't complaining, since it was better than nothing. He finished the mystery meat in 5 bites and looked at the orange. It was deflating and brown with a few clear holes, but to Naruto it was the second best orange he has ever seen. The first being a frozen shriveled on in late winter.

He took one bite into the fruit and spit it back onto his tray. Okay never eat the fruit again he mused inside of his cranium. He looked for another meal and saw a hidden cookie under his tray. He slowly inspected the circle before sniffing it. Just as he leveled it with his mouth a big burly man walked up and snatched the snack from his hand.

He looked up to see a muscle bound adult in his mid-thirties with the cookie in his mouth.

"Hey you ass that was mine" he yelled at the man.

The giant turned and said "Boy it is wise you hush before I Yammy Rialgo smash your puny head into the nearest wall." Now normally Naruto would never pick a fight for no reason but this was his food were talking about. He balled up his fist and cocked it back but was stopped by three things.

The first was Itachi Uchiha holding his arm and glaring into his right eye. The second was the thirteen cops that surrounded the cafeteria with snipers armed to kill. And the last was a mysterious red head that was kneeled in front of Naruto. Out of the three things the red haired boy scared him the most and he backed down.

When he sat in his seat the red head sat down in front of him and Yammy sat next to him. The red head had a prisoner tag that said P block, solitary confinement. He obviously got out today and have not updated his prisoner status. He stared into the twin teal eyes of his 'masochist' and shrunk his gaze down.

The boy in front of him held out his arm to shake it and said "Garra Shirasu (white sands), what is your name." Naruto reached his hand out and shook Gaara's hand and said "Naruto Uzumaki, it's a err pleasure."

When Naruto pulled his hand back he saw some dust on it. Wondering where it came from he tried to wipe it off but it formed words. '_Be wary of Yammy in the shower room. He is a convicted rapist and child molester. For questions about who I am and where I come from you and your partner meet me in the relaxation block during break time'_

Naruto made sure he had no dust in his eyes and looked back at his hand. He sighed out loud "Phew it was only an illusion." Gaara smirked at Naruto and weaved his hands causing Naruto and Itachi to feel dust on their palms. _"Naruto that was not an illusion it was my message Gaara _Shirasu out."

The other to P block members looked at him in astonishment and the bell rang signaling that everyone could talk.

Gaara held his hand up before either could talk and said "Not in here. We will discuss this during break time." Itachi and Naruto both released sighs and they started chatting with each other about their times in Konoha. Yammy who was sitting next to Naruto slapped the boys back causing Naruto to angrily round on him.

"Leave me alone you oaf or I will us excessive force" he yelled.

Yammy smirked a grin that was only meant for Satan. "Kid I will see you during shower time" he said getting up. Naruto and Itachi frowned at the large idiot and both looked to Gaara's previous spot. They found the mysterious red head was long gone and saw a mysterious sand message on the table.

"_Naruto in the shower fight back. Use your anger to trigger your powers, and Itachi I need you to dispose of the cameras." The message said._

(Later break time)

Itachi and Naruto were walking towards block R discussing the past events.

"I'm telling you Itachi you brother might have powers developing too. He was in the gas with our class so he is probably developing them right now." Naruto said.

(Meanwhile with Sasuke)

Our favorite duck haired emo was now 300ft in the air. Why was he that high? Well the answer was a trashcan lid he stepped on. When the Uchiha stepped on the metal plate some strange lightning sparked around him causing the plate to hover.

At first he was scared as hell but now he was soaring high above the city like a maniac yelling "Man this is freaking awesome!"

In that spur of the moment the Uchiha boy lost his concentration causing the energy flow to stop and him to plummet from the sky. He fell about 10 feet a second and any time now he would be splattered on the ground. When he was sure that he would die on impact he closed his eyes to do a final prayer but at the last second was yanked by an air current.

The air current led him to a man with a beard and a cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth. "Well now don't you have some interesting abilities? Well junior deputy I think you should join the super school in the sky called Sky High."

(Back with Naruto and Itachi)

"Naruto Sasuke doesn't worry me at the moment. We know absolutely nothing about this Gaara fellow and that is potentially dangerous in any meeting" Itachi said. Naruto shook his head and said "Nah I don't. He wouldn't have warned me about this Yammy fellow or helped me in the cafeteria."

Itachi looked on and pointed to the blue door ahead of them. "There the recreation center is up ahead" he said changing the subject.

When they turned the door they ducked seeing a dead cop fly from the opening. The dead man was slipped into the air duct above them and led out to sea by a mysterious cloud of sand.

Gaara ushered them in and said "Perfect you did come. Listen up you two because I am only saying this part once. I am going to leave this center and I need two powerful people like you to help me."

Itachi looked on in apprehension and said "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Didn't you just kill an officer and what make you think we will join you in this plan" he said. Gaara smirked and said "Because I like you two have special powers and want to get out of here to join an organization. Let me start from the beginning and no this is not meant to be a sob story."

Gaara eyed them mentally telling the two not to interrupt and began his story.

"It all started in Suna City. I was a lonely homeless boy on the streets and I would often get bullied by many people and caused a big amount of pain. The kids would ridicule or beat me up just over the fact that my father was a national criminal. There the people would scorn my entire existence but one day it all ended. You both heard about the great sandstorm that destroyed the city." He said getting two affirmative nods.

"Well that was me. You see I was kidnapped by a man named Danzo and he was originally going to torture me for info about my father. He somehow ended up injecting me with the Element N causing me to develop these powers and dump me back onto the streets. Well normally I would be happy about my release but the bastard said just like I was my father and some Naruto Uzumaki kid's dad, stubborn. I naturally wanted more answers but the bastard ran back to Konoha with some hooded guy and left me in a bitter rage." He said.

Naruto was wide eyed, that their stories were almost identical and he was mentioned in Gaara's story but he ushered the red head to finish.

"When I woke up the feds arrested me and placed me into this hell hole. I eventually found out from the wardens office that Danzo bastard and some higher ups have planned a series of event that pertain to all three of us. You two will be alarmed at this information so do not worry. Ok the bastard Danzo and 5 other people planned the original release of the Element N gas. They forced all of our parents to flee Konoha but Itachi's stayed to fight. Eventually the gas got to them and gave them powers but for national security reasons they went into hiding." he said with tears.

"Naruto this next part pertains to you and I. Danzo kidnaped me 6 months ago two months before you released the gas. He withheld a secret mission document and it had on it the plan to give you and your classmates the gas. If you as any questions no I have no idea why and for god's sake don't ask me how I know. You just saw me use the guard for a sand blast." He said in one huff.

Itachi sweat dropped. "Well Gaara aren't you the err talkative type," he said with confusion.

Naruto just caught up to the information over flow and asked "Wait you know your dad and my dad?" Gaara shook his head and developed an angry expression. "If I was an orphan on the streets then how the fuck could I possibly know him. I only saw part of his name and it was his last one. I don't know yours either" he said.

Itachi then stepped up to the plate "Ok then, I need you to help me train Naruto in his powers. Also assuming we bust out of here with you we need your word and knowledge of your full power and crimes."

Gaara thought and said "I will train him as best I can and out of good heart I will join you on your journey. Maybe on day Naruto and I can be reunited with our families" he said with an anime grin. Itachi smirked and said "Very well we must proceed."

Naruto extended his hand and Gaara and Itachi did the same. Itachi then spoke first "Itachi Uchiha, murder of the Uchiha mafia family. Known powers complete control over heat and fire in all forms." Gaara then went next. He stepped slightly and said "Gaara Shirasu, genocide of the population of Suna. Know powers are complete control of earth and sand, however my powers don't extend towards metals."

Naruto decided to go last. He slightly edged up and said "Naruto Uzumaki, contempt of court and class one capital murder of police captain. Power unknown but you guys are helping me out" he said with a smirk.

The three then stepped back and a table of sand formed from the air. Soon seats appeared and Gaara sat down. Naruto and Itachi were miffed on sitting on sand but stopped when Gaara said "Don't worry you won't fall through. Itachi if you won't you could just solidify the chair to glass, if that makes you feel better" he said with a nice smirk.

Naruto and Itachi saw through the anime deception and chose to wisely sit down or the sand boy would be hurting them. Gaara then molded some of the ground to make a 3D layout of the prison. "Ok when we decide to escape I will later make this map onto s light sand sheet that can appear at any time. Naruto we train in the pit," he said pointing to it on the sand map, "and on off time we will be discovering your true abilities. Don't worry with my and Itachi's help you will find your powers in no time" he said with a devious smirk.

Naruto just somehow knew he would be in pain and Itachi was laughing, because he wasn't going to make the training easy on the boy either. Itachi then chose this moment to speak up "We should leave in 3 years. Before either of you question that we could easily over power the people we shouldn't do that. One it will be hard to lay low, and to if we wait longer we would just get more time to train and hone our skills" he said with a sagely voice.

Naruto looked questionably at Itachi before a frown came on his features. "Itachi, there is an ulterior motive to this isn't there?" Naruto asked.

Itachi turned his gaze on Naruto and said "Yes, you see we could use 5 years to become big time criminals. We could wear disguises to hide our identities and mask to change our voice. Also after the three year span in here we will be training your and our powers. I have a feeling that we could get our true enemies to come out of hiding if we make names and enough noise. " he said.

Gaara then turned to Naruto and then back to Itachi. "Ok the escape time is in place, but we need to start thinking of stuff now. First and foremost we should get training first. Then we need to work on our actual escape, and then our uniforms we will wear. The last thing we should worry about is drawing Danzo and his cronies after us" the red head said.

(Later training room)

Thump.

"Hey you asshole that could have killed me" yelled Naruto. He barely dodged the two rock hands that threatened to crush him. Just as the hands were going to smother him he jumped into the air and caused Itachi to appear next to him. "Naruto the way were training you is life or death realization. Like it or not you must learn to harness your emotions and fuel your powers or with the way you're going on, you will die" he said using a flaming leg sweep.

Naruto blocked the kick and started to skid away. He then got up and his eyes shined purple before the area got a dense heavy feeling. Naruto started moving at high speeds and his initial jump was amplified to a new height. When he landed behind Itachi le lashed out with a left hook that was blocked by the raven haired boy.

Itachi however felt his mistake when his arm went limp from the pressure and depth of the punch. Gaara sent his sand out to Naruto and noticed the odd sensations his rocks were having. They felt mush heavier than before, at least 90 pounds heavier.

Naruto saw Gaara gaping and he heard a voice from behind him. "Good stay like that. Razor sharp, keep your power flowing just like that." Itachi said.

Naruto nodded his head and amped up his energy. He remembered all the pain the kids from the academy put him through and used it as his fuel for his need. He remembered the sad helpless feeling he had when Iruka died in his arms. He remembered when Mizuki tried to kill Kurana and the rage from the experience

Naruto then jumped up and shocked his combatants as he hovered above the ground never toughing it with his feet. "Hmm, floating? Stronger jumps and punches, a dense force making everything feel heavier and argumenting his speed by making his body lighter? I think I have figured his powers out Gaara." Itachi said with a knowing smirk.

Gaara darted his eyes over to Itachi and he whispered "What are they."

Itachi looked at Naruto and said loud for the three to hear "He has control over gravity, and with our help we will give him complete control too." Naruto was shocked that his powers were gravity but it made since. He could feel his body automatically float and made his arms heavier whenever he punched something.

"Lesson one cleared," Itachi said with a smirk, "So Naruto , how does it feel knowing you can consciously activate your powers now." Naruto looked surprised and then said "Oh, wow I barely even knew they were on. How can you tell I'm using them?" he asked.

"Well Naruto like when we go into extreme anger and when we first activated ours, your eyes are glowing. This means you are in one of the two earlier mentioned states. Now let's begin lesson two reversing your powers. You see how Gaara can turn rock into sand and vice versa, and how I can turn fire into lava or heat and back, this is where we want you." the Uchiha member said. Gaara then took over.

"By the end of this I want you making things lighter and heavier, and able to move or throw objects of many sizes across distance. With this training you will subconsciously be able to release the gravity field around you and lighten or increase the weight of any object. But be warned this lesson will takie a while, maybe even months to learn. Are you sure you're ready?" Gaara asked the Uzumaki.

Naruto looked up with a determined and said his answer.

AND CUTTT!

Ok so this was my try at the challenge.

Please give your thoughts on things like grammar, structure, flow, spelling, and over all idea of the story.

I want honest opinions on this and flames mean little to nothing.

I will read all reviews and judge them accordingly.

With your help I will make this the best story it can be.

(Now as promised I will deliver my earlier bargin.)

In the world of elementa the characters don't live lives as long as normal people. The average person would barely make it to 65 and the people with powers have a few extra years.

Since this is such, their bodies have adapted to living in such conditions and children have puberty at age 7. This is normally when boys here are 13 and start weight training. I have held off on their shooting guns and I don't feel like giving them those, because be honest, besides kiba who really needs a gun in my story.

All of you Konoha hater, this is a slight bash but not a fic where Naruto destroys the place. He will eventually return to face his problems and after that the story will be in its end stages.

Please note Kiba lovers, he will get a power but it will be late in the story after he gets the shit and tar beaten from his sorry ass.

One last note Naruto will only have one, I repeat only have one paring. The whole harem thing is stupid because be realistic, what woman would want to share her man, her spoils with another man or woman. That is stupid in my opinion because if you think about it you can't fuck 6 people at the exact same time. You could maybe deal with two, hell I will give you three but not no fucking six people.


	4. Break Out, The Game Thickens

**AN: Please vote, over powered Naruto or a Naruto who has challenging fights. Polls are one my main page, all you have to do is click animemaster5724 and then vote.**

**AN # 2: Please review. I want to see all your reactions to my story and take your feelings into account when I write. Reviewing is the best way to do this and it also allows others to learn more about the story before they read it.**

**One day Naruto Uzumaki failed his final exam to join the Konoha Police Corps (HLPD) and ran home when he was being bullied. His teacher who was secretly plotting against our blonde hero showed up at his door step telling him about a secret exam only he can finish. He must 'retrieve' an object in the underground vault and give it to Mizuki. Things only go downhill when he shows up to deliver the package and his classmates arrive at the scene of the crime. Mizuki shows up and demands Naruto must give him the package or he will kill Iruka, one of few people Naruto cares for.**

**Acting on instinct Naruto threw the container to the ground and rushed to save Iruka. He quickly kills Mizuki with his knife and catches his teacher. Later Konoha Junior HLPD arrives at the scene of the crime and arrest Naruto sending him to the Elemental Nations Maximum Security Penitentiary.**

**(Let's see how the others are doing)**

"_Lesson one cleared," Itachi said with a smirk, "So Naruto, how does it feel knowing you can consciously activate your powers now." Naruto looked surprised and then said "Oh, wow I barely even knew they were on. How can you tell I'm using them?" he asked._

_"Well Naruto like when we go into extreme anger and when we first activated ours, your eyes are glowing. This means you are in one of the two earlier mentioned states. Now let's begin lesson two reversing your powers. You see how Gaara can turn rock into sand and vice versa and how I can turn fire into lava or heat and back, this is where we want you." the Uchiha member said. Gaara then took over._

_"By the end of this I want you making things lighter and heavier, and able to move or throw objects of many sizes across distance. With this training you will subconsciously be able to release the gravity field around you and lighten or increase the weight of any object. But be warned this lesson will take a while, maybe even months to learn. Are you sure you're ready?" Gaara asked the Uzumaki._

_Naruto looked up with a determined and said his answer._

* * *

(With the others)

There was a line of 14, 8 year olds and a man with silver hair was walking down it.

"Now as many of you already know, you were all in an amplification gas known to many as Element N. The reason you are all here today is to try and unlock your powers. When we begin I want absolutely no questions and no smart remarks UNDERSTAND!," the man yelled.

The children looked up and with an equal intensity yelled back "UNDERSTOOD!"

The man smirked and started pacing again. While he was doing it 4 adult sized silhouettes landed next to the man, and each started taking groups. "My colleagues will now split you into groups based on personality and skill. Do not complain or it will be an automatic 5 laps around our 2000 acre campus. Those who get accepted into this intuition don't whine UNDERSTAND!" he yelled.

The brighter children yelled, "UNDERSTOOD," while over half of the line didn't. Kakashi the man who was pacing looked up and yelled "since my whole line didn't yell understood you can all run 2 laps around campus and if you cheat you will get more punishment for the rest of the line. Now get to running" he said with an eye smile.

With that said everyone took off. The leader of the group was a boy with black hair that resembled an animal. He wore a dark blue long sleeved undershirt that appeared stretchable. His pants, boots and gloves were made from the exact same material and were colored blue, black, and white respectively. Above his shirt was a large bulk or armor. The arm sockets had shoulder pads extending outward and they were colored a bright red. Its torso was white with the abdominal area being shaded red also. On the back it had the kanji for Uchiha and number 4. (An: think saiyan uniform)

The leader turned around and said "Come on guys pace your selves, we are almost done with the first lap. Maybe next time you all will speak the commands."

Then a boy with the same uniform as Sasuke stopped. His uniform was a grey undershirt with black boots and gloves. His armor was the same white but the shoulder pads and abs area were colored brown. The back of his uniform had the kanji for Inuzuka and had the number 5. "Wait just a minute Sasuke. Even though you are the 4th highest rank you have no right to lead us since Neji, Sai, and Lee are here. I suggest-)" Kiba was never able to finish his sentence because Kakashi yanked him upward and threw him to the ground.

He looked darkly at Kiba and said "Didn't I say no complaining. Just for that everyone drop and keep give me 50. Kiba you push until your mama gets tired alright" he yelled with authority. Everyone smacked their teeth and started doing pushups.

Kakashi looked eager and yelled "Why are you smacking your teeth, you got grits in them? Do it again and see what your consequences will be."

This caused the children on the ground to push faster making imprints into the ground. The children were around twenty nine pushups when Sasuke yelled. Whitish lightning burst from his body causing metal to attract from the area. The children were in awe that he activated his powers again after nearly 9 months.

This turn of events made Kakashi eye smile and yell to Sasuke "Runt since you feel getting angry is good then you can go up top while your friends finish up this punishment. The rest of you I have changed my minds on your torture. You will all push until Jesus comes."

This enacted several different emotions amongst the group. Kurana became angry and sad. She was angry that she was doing this without Naruto and sad because she couldn't change it. In her emotional state she shot torrents of colors from her body. Lee became happy and anxious. In his state his skin turned deep red and his hair flew upwards. He immediately started moving several times faster than everyone else and kicking up dirt around his form. Neji was another person who became angry and his eyes glowed white. He saw everyone's muscles and some white and black spots around them. Curious he pressed a white one in his shoulder and he felt great pleasure from it.

Down the line Hinata started going into a sad state. It made the air around everyone become cold and then ice started appearing on her body. She looked in surprise and the ice melted into water which formed a protective dome around the girl. Shikamaru was feeling the chill and became annoyed. So annoyed, that his shadow started to coil around his arms to keep him room temperature. He started moving slightly faster and felt light as air. Choji became determined seeing Shikamaru do work. His body grew in size allowing his muscles to pump up and make the pushups easier.

While the children were pushing Kakashi watched on seeing many activate their powers. The kids used each other for their emotions and it caused a sort of competition between the 8 year olds. Kakashi felt great pride in seeing his students unlock the first test and yelled "Lesson one cleared. You have all mostly grasped an understanding of your powers. I am going to list my observations in the gym and I want everyone to use their powers to get there."

Kakashi watched everyone nod and many activated their energies. The only one of the group who didn't was Kiba but he was a special case here. Choji grew his legs and began to walk but Ino used her mind control power to make him pick her up to. Neji used his vision to find a shortcut up the hill and when he found one he race up. Lee simply vanished from his spot kicking up dust from his massive speed. Shikamaru became lazy and just sank into his shadow. When he woke up he was in the gym. Kurana used her great cunning and forced some energy out of her arms to fly away. Naruko used her clones to carry her and Tenten made a wind up car from metal. Hinata deciding to go turned the air into ice and she slid to the gym while Sakura pulled the ground making the gym come to her.

Everyone inside of the gym was surprised when the gym started moving and they looked from the windows.

"SAKURA PUT THE GRASS BACK NOW!" Kakashi yelled.

Shino appeared on top of a snake and Sai was behind him on an ink snake.

* * *

(With Naruto)

Itachi was obviously crazy. He wanted Naruto to fill the pit they were in with 4 times the earth's gravity and change the gravity of the weights to normal. Sure that was ok but when he said up the gravity on the weights after each rep Naruto gawked at the boy.

"Seriously, wont all this gravity crush our bones." Naruto asked in a scared manner.

Gaara sweat dropped and Itachi was twitching his eyes. "You idiot you don't immediately increase it, work your way up. The point of lesson two is to increase your physical strength and your powers will make the training much less expensive." Itachi said with a frown. Naruto looked skeptical before he started is tedious push around the cavern.

Normally moving lifting a 75 rock weight was slightly challenging for Naruto but when it is topped with 4 times the earth's normal gravity it becomes the hardest thing on the planet. He has been doing this training for 3 months now, never leaving the pit and it was driving him to finish. He desperately wanted to see the sun and eat real food. When he says real food, he does not was the cooked creatures that are inside the pit. They were good with Itachi cooking them and Gaara putting some seasoning on them but he wanted more.

That was another thing. Gaara and Itachi were training with him to push their limits and in doing so they discovered some useful sub powers. Gaara used logic and reasoning and thought if seasoning was made from earth then he could make it too. So far he has only been able to replicate normal salt and pepper but couldn't make oregano or any plant based seasoning. Itachi also discovered some interesting powers. He could fire the heat from any part of his body and at any intensity or size. He used to read comics and tried heat vision on the air. He did do when Gaara was walking bye and gave the red head a good shaving, causing the former psychopath to chase him around with a rock mallet.

Naruto left his sentimental thoughts and checked the gravity. It was still 4 times the earths but now he stopped affecting the rock weight and it became what it should have been at four times the earth's gravity. "Let's see right now I normally weight 85 pounds but down here I weigh 350. The weight now weighs 300 pounds so that means it I am able to run with 650 pounds on my body. With my training so far my speed has drastically increased meaning that I must be getting used to it" he said.

He then held his arms up and intensified the gravity to 5 times the earth's gravity.

"So now 'clank'" he said lifting the weight.

"I can 'clank' "

"Lift 'clank' "

"Even more than 'clank' "

"Than my old classmates 'clank' "

Naruto lifted the 375 pound rock and then threw it down resulting in a loud boom. The other occupants looked up from their training to see Naruto panting heavily. The 8 year old was swaying back and forth violently and started to lose his balance. Before he could hit the ground a soft bed of sand caught him.

Gaara looked at the blond boy and said "You have done well Naruto. After 5 months of intensive training you have finally cleared lesson two. Rest up now Naruto because from this point we have two more lessons before we break out of this hell hole, and each will be more difficult than the last.

Itachi looked at Naruto and smirked. The boy finally figured out his deeper meaning of gravity. Weight means absolutely nothing to him because he can lower or raise it, and he can levitate anything. Itachi then went back to his training. He created a big ball of fire and made it swirl around his palms.

"Man this isn't going to work. I need a core to keep the sun stable. It just burns out in the air because it possess no real core." he said to his self.

Gaara however over heard the boy and said "Maybe I can help. I could make a soft but murky core with my sand tar" he said while holding out his arm. Itachi looked on in interest when a black bumpy substance oozed from Gaara's hand. "I can only make this stuff once a day now, but its properties allow any temperature to encompass it without it changing molecular stability," he explained. Itachi liked it but frowned after a few seconds.

"Great plan Gaara but how will the fire ignite over something that molecularly dense? We would need a force to hold down the fire without it touching the sand tar. Problem is where could we-), ohh that could work," Itachi said looking at Naruto.

That was brilliant. First Gaara would make his tar sand and Naruto would then alter its gravatonic make up giving it more gravity with its small size. Itachi could then ignite a flame around the ball in a sphere thus creating a miniature sun. the gravity would be so dense that it would pull in everything around it and incinerate them. However the only problem was it would go through its life cycle at an alarming rate. The sun would go supernova in with 2 minutes and all that would be left would be a weak white flame and a terrible dimensional anomaly known as a black whole.

"Wait Itachi I can help you both," Naruto said sitting up, "if were all on the same page then listen. Since stars go supernova and leave black holes they would be potentially dangerous to the surrounding environment. However you skipped a process. See when stars die the core will turn into this black sphere that shoots out incredibly intense beams of light. The light is a flame wave that is called a pulsar wave." he said with grand pause.

Itachi caught on and Gaara finished Naruto's sentence "So if we lower the gravity while in the pulsar stage we could end the technique!"

Naruto smirked, "Yes we could however," he said gaining a frown, "pulsars are known to move at the speed of light. If one of the twin emission beams were to hit someone they would combust instantaneously and die a horrible death."

Itachi looked solemn and said "While we haven't tried nor tested the technique I will go ahead and mark it as a last resort move. It sounds too dangerous to be used in every battle."

Naruto looked on in interest. He never told them while he was knocked out he completely figured out the uses of his powers. So far he got speed and strength argumentation, ability to choose when gravity affects him and others, slightly warp the time of movement, and moving any objects with his gravity.

Itachi looked at Gaara and the duo nodded. "Ok Naruto we should begin lesson three. Before we start you should know we have been down here for nine months." Itachi said. He would have continued but Naruto held up a hand to halt his next sentence.

"No Itachi and Gaara we have been down here much longer," he said viewing their reactions, "you see while I was asleep I figured out many of my powers and I found out gravity warps time forward depending on the force exerted."

Itachi and Gaara looked at Naruto in wonder before realization struck in. If gravity makes something fall faster than it is warping the time it takes for the event to occur. "Remember when I sent out my gravity to the atmosphere of the pit. That was when the time down here started accelerating forward and if my calculations are correct then we have been down her exactly a year and two days." Naruto said calmly.

"Wait that means we lost time and only have one year left to train" Gaara yelled.

"Yes, but the training is going to be halted. See my sentence down here was fore a year and two months meaning in 58 days the guard will come down here to remove me." he said sadly.

Itachi looked down before gaining a determined look. "Naruto then I will at least tell you of lesson three. In this lesson you must work on control and exerting your focus on smaller and smaller objects. You need to learn precision and approximation so that your powers affect what you want them to." Itachi said.

Naruto looked confused before asking Itachi for an example.

"Ok well like how my pyro powers work. I can concentrate them into any park of my body and affect anyone's body to. I can make the beams microscopic to people or I can amp them up to black and wild flames," Itachi said with a smirk, "for you I think you should learn to control body parts first then work on smaller and bigger objects."

Naruto looked determined and yelled "Ok."

Gaara using the moment to become known made two pillars of concrete rise. "Naruto I want you to hand stand push up on those to columns. Use your gravity power to only increase the weight of your feet. If you feel it necessary then decrease the weight of your arms to jump because I will hurl objects at you." he said with an insane grin.

Naruto jumped to the beams and started doing as instructed. He concentrated his gravity and focused all the extra weight into his feet. He then started dropping up and down up and down to work on is physical conditioning but had to jump when a saucer of stone flew at him.

"Naruto, get ready because we are going to combine lesson four into this one. We will all be blindfolded and using our powers we will sense the other people and do battle. You will need to keep concentrating you gravity into your feet and fight us while blindfolded." Itachi said.

Gaara looked up and said "Itachi is right. Time is limited so we must intensify the training. Listen the trick to sense someone while blindfolded is to use your gravity field. With it out you can determine exactly where people are."

Naruto jumped down from the pillar and asked "But how will you two find me?"

"Well since my power is fire I could find your heat aura and track you and Gaara can sense you if you move on the ground. That doesn't mean you should fly because this is training and we are here to spar, so with that said everyone tear off your sleeve and make it into a blindfold." Itachi said taking authority.

Everyone complied and reached for their right arm sleeve. Then suddenly a long ripping sound was heard and the three boys put their blind folds on. Next Naruto expanded his gravity field and like a sonar 2 forms echoed to his senses. "Naruto this power is like a sixth sense. With it you unconsciously leave a field or aura around you and can detect presences in it. For you the field is in the atmosphere but for Gaara it is the ground itself. Just like with me it is my aura that detects any bio heat signature. This ability can only be used by those that poses elemental powers, remember that Naruto."

Gaara unseen by the other to rushed at Naruto. "Let's begin" he yelled.

Naruto felt the presence flicker towards him and jumped into the air. This caused Gaara to lo sense of his target so the red head headed for the other occupant of the room. Itachi felt Naruto jump into the air and as expected Gaara rocketed to his position. The two quickly engaged in close hand combat and Itachi was getting the upper hand. He performed a leg sweep and Gaara caught it with his rock shield. Naruto choose then to come back down only for a rock to smash into his body.

"How did you know I was there?" Naruto asked.

Gaara looked to the position of the voice and said "Simple, when you came down you forgot to turn down your gravity field. It sent many vibrations to me allowing me to feel your presence."

Naruto was perplexed but quickly snapped out of his stupor when a foreign object blurred through his gravity field. Using his gravity sense he jumped over the hot ball and through his fist out. Itachi who saw Naruto with his heat vision jumped to the right to dodge the gravity blast but forgot the third member of this fight. Gaara felt the flame user and quickly to his rock toggle stance. He slid his left leg and a stone slab slammed into Itachi's body.

"Damn, that vibration sense is something else. He feels al movements and can tell exactly how you are running from nearly any distance. I must be careful" Itachi said.

The three combatants stood in their prospective spots waiting for one to move. The waiting period ended when Itachi used his laser vision to shoot Naruto. The blond sensed it within his gravity field but didn't dodge. No instead he held his arms out and the attack reflected off the gravity dome. Gaara then tested Naruto by shooting out 3 rock spikes. The blond once again stood still and held his arms out. This time instead of the rocks blasting away Naruto used his gravtonic field to make the objects revolve around his body. After three revolutions he let them swing to Itachi to test his limits.

Itachi was in the far corner when he saw three blue triangles fly at him with his heat vision. He activated his hottest flame which turned black, and the three earth spikes burned into oblivion.

"Itachi, how did you see those rocks and burn them into oblivion?" Naruto asked getting into a loose stance.

Itachi acknowledged his question and said "Well I have control over fire and heat. Many people don't know this but everything gives off heat and the less it gives off the closer to blue or white. As for my flame technique it is a black flame that burns everything in its path. The only know ways of stopping it are strong water or smothering it."

Naruto looked amazed. His gravity powers were great but Itachi's could give him quite the run for his money. His heat vision always sees heat and everything generates heat. Since that's the case then moving objects won't work on him because movement also generates heat. Bad ass, you are bad ass indeed Itachi.

Naruto then moved his head to where Gaara was and started thinking about him. An opponent you can't sneak on from the ground. He can automatically feel any ground assault and air won't really work either. Since things moving down create a downward force he could feel the vibration just before it hits him dodging any fatal blow. Also that sand of his can become hard or soft depending on his thought, truly a terrifying ability.

Naruto then thought about his self. He unconsciously generates a field around him to sense objects in his gravitonic path. No matter where he could always tell which direction they come from, their speed, and even their size. If they launch an attack he could easily repel it or swing it back. He could also make it much heavier making it too heavy to move but for certain objects that would work against his intentions.

"Guys, let's forget the defensive attacks and show some offence. I don't want to stay on D forever" Naruto yelled.

This made Itachi smirk and the boy activated his fire armor. He grew two human sized wings and flew towards one of the heat signatures. Gaara couldn't feel Itachi anymore and activated his sand armor, causing sand to form a shell around his body. He then felt Naruto rise off the ground and his senses were terribly diluted.

Naruto rushed to Itachi and tried to deliver a bone shattering kick. Itachi saw with his heat vision and ducked under the leg. He then grabbed Naruto's body and used it to propel himself to the ground. He kicked off Naruto and shot towards Gaara but stopped 12 feet short when a tug got him. He felt his body get thrown around in circles and then slammed onto the found.

Gaara was sitting in his jinzen stance when he felt one of the two people slam to the ground. He decided to finish his new technique and gathered three sand balls. When a sufficient amount of particles were in his hand he threw the three balls into the air. The each stopped in three levels and all had an opening. The simultaneously opened their eyes allowing Gaara sight of his enemies. The boy located Naruto and shot s shower of sand at him.

"Sand shower barrage" he yelled.

Naruto feeling the multiple projectiles approach him activated his heavenly blast shield. As the barrage attacked his shield it started to crack up. Right when Naruto was about to switch to deflection mode the barrage stopped.

On the floor Itachi had arrived next to Gaara and whispered his plan to him. The sand user stopped his onslaught and nodded his head.

"What are you two whispering to each other?" he asked feeling scared.

The duo looked up and yelled "Combination Attack: Hot Sand Machine Gun."

Suddenly Naruto sensed over one thousand projectiles headed his way and he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge them all.

"Man I didn't want to have to use this trump card so early, but I guess better now than never" Naruto said.

The blond gravity user held out his palm and a very dense black sphere appeared in his hand. He then threw it into the air and clapped his hands together while shouting "Gravity Manipulation Level Two: Miniature Planetary Devastation." The sphere grew a few inches and every projectile inside its gravity radius was pulled in. All the projectiles doubled in speed and headed for the dark orb in the sky.

"Uh oh Gaara put up a diamond shield now and mix it with magnetite and rubies" Itachi yelled, "If he does the technique I think he is about to do then we would be torn to shreds. Also we would have diamond and ruby bits on the ground for our group funds."

* * *

(An: Diamond is a mineral and rubies and emeralds are to. Magnetite was the first discovered magnet and is a mineral. Also if you ask why gold isn't a part of their plan gold is a metalloid making it metal and slight mineral. Metal is Tenten's power so only she can make gold and silver.)

(AN #2: Gaara controls all forms of rock and mineral. The higher in the periodic table something is the less it can be used frequently and the more it drains the user's energy)

* * *

Naruto looked at the two people below him and smirked when he felt the dense feeling of diamond. He also felt some lighter minerals like rubies and an unmistakable force from the small deposits in the shield. So Itachi wanted him to use that technique. He could never have asked Gaara to put a highly conductive and magnetic stone like magnetite in the shield unless they were doing 'that'.

"Ok Itachi if we need more money then I will do it," he said while twitching his fingers, "Gravity Manipulation Level 4: Black Dark Hole."

Naruto's Planetary Devastation technique started spinning rapidly. The hot debris inside rapidly cooled down and the edges of the technique turned purple. The inner core became white signifying it was one of the coldest things in the universe. Naruto then let the disk of destruction run to the diamond shield and put up a repulsion field.

Almost instantly the dome of diamonds became a pile or shards so sharp you would die sticking your hand in it. The attack was called off by Naruto and he surveyed the area. The pit was in ruins, cracks littered the walls, holes bombarded the floor, and shiny diamond specks were found glittering on the floor.

There was a giant haze of smoke in the center of the chaos and as it started dying down two silhouettes could be made out from the after math. Finally after ten seconds the cloud of dust vanished to reveal a lightly bleeding Itachi and Gaara who had a diamond suit on like armor.

"Man you idiot. You would have killed us in that. You're lucky I am totally burned out or I would so be beating your ass right now" Itachi said falling over from exhaustion. Gaara's diamond shield fell down to reveal him in a similar state to Itachi. After some time he and Naruto both fell out to. Right before Gaara was officially knocked out he moved the expensive jewels into his rock safe and made it sink back underground.

Meanwhile a guard who heard the commotion took the gondola to the bottom of the shaft and saw all of the destruction. He grabbed his walkie talkie and radioed in for his boss. "Um Bertrand s-sir, the prisoners in the p-pit are all knocked out and the place is nearly d-destroyed."

A few seconds of silence meet with poor cannon fodder # 97 and then he got an absolutely dreadful laugh on the other end of the mic. "This is perfect. Minion Number 97 please 'escort' each prisoner to separate wings of our fine establishment." Bertrand said in his infamous voice.

"W-where do you want them s-specifically s-sir?" number 97 asked.

Once again silence meet them box and then it flared to life after 5 seconds. "Put the Uzumaki in our energy draining cell in A block. I want the Uchiha in S block and restrain him with energy restraint cuffs. Lastly and make sure this isn't screwed up. Put the insane one in K block but make sure he is in a power restraining jacket." the evil man said.

Number 97 seven held up his box and yelled "Affirmative," then he switched to the main channel, "Ok I need two people to the pit. Bring a pair of energy suppression cuffs and a restraint jacket on the double."

(Later Naruto's cell)

Naruto woke up to see he lost the use of his arms. He looked down and saw two handcuffs chained to the ceiling that were chained to him. He then observed the ceiling and saw a weird blue triangle on it. The edges had what appeared to be circles and the inside was the same color as the room brown.

He then gave his cuffs a tug but it was no use. For one he felt totally drained and two they seemed to rob him of said energy.

"I gotta get out a here" he rasped out.

Suddenly he heard a bang on his door and saw a weird guard standing on the outside. The man opened his room and for a second Naruto felt his energy return. He used that brief moment to try his hand at detaching his restraints but alas he didn't have his powers or the necessary energy to perform those feats.

The guard made sure to close the door and began talking to Naruto.

"Hey criminal, my name is Percy and I am here to make sure you don't escape," he said in an obviously gay voice, "you cannot escape those bonds so stop trying ok."

The man thin winked at Naruto causing the blond to frown and gag.

"Get out you fag. Be lucky I'm not free or I would tear you limb from limb" he yelled.

The man laughed and grabbed Naruto's face. Naruto immediately spit in his face and bit at his detainer. The fag, Percy punched Naruto and said "You're going to pay for that next time."

The guard left and caused Naruto to smirk, seeing that he got what he wanted. When the door slammed shut Naruto started thinking of a plan.

"Man if I could destroy that weird light then I would easily be out of here. The two main problems are if I destroy it they would know, and I can't even reach it to destroy it. Dammit I need to get in contact with the others but how?" he yelled. The blond never noticed the small trail of sand creeping down from his body or the fact that it was trying to get his attention.

(With Itachi)

Itachi calmly woke up and noticed that he was in a cell.

"Ok these people aren't dumb enough to leave me in a cell like this so the walls must be flame retardant," he mused while trying to ignite. For some reason he couldn't even make a small spark and he looked around for an explanation. "Hmm?" he hummed looking around. After about 30 seconds of searching he looked up and saw a tetra gram symbol.

"Hmm so a cell that robs energy and in the case I get my energy back the walls are fire proof. Guess I just have to rely on one of the others to bust me out" he said giving up.

Itachi got bored fast so he decided to enter a basic jinzen stance. If he couldn't bust out or train in his cell then he would train in his mind.

(Gaara)

Gaara woke up in similar conditions as his two colleagues but his cell was different. Instead of a normal stone or steel cage his was made out of a black metal. Gaara recognized it as katchin the hardest metal in the universe. It was a deep dark black and its walls were extremely rigid.

Gaara knew that if he was to escape it would take about a year to pick through the stuff and luckily he still had some of the diamond shield from earlier. He quickly pulled the dagger from his pocket and began picking away at the tough wall.

He gave it a few hard hits and nothing happened, not even a piece of it came a loose.

"Well they say nothing is indestructible, but it sure is hard to destroy" he said.

He then smashed it against the wall with all his force and it caused some of the wall to chip. He grinned in satisfaction and went back to picking.

"Hmm maybe I should contact Naruto. They didn't put me in a detainment cell because of last time so they put me in an 'indestructible' one. Meanwhile Itachi and Naruto probably have their power sealed off but I still have my sand. I could make it collect in their cells and make it form a message but that would take months." He said.

"But this must be done" he yelled out.

(9 months later with Sasuke)

It has been nearly 3 years since Naruto's incarceration and the team finally got clearance for a trip to visit him. The main reason they organized it was for Kurana's birthday present this year. In 3 more months she would turn nine and the junior group would visit the blond.

Speaking of Kurana the rosette had green energy chains surrounding Sasuke and she walked up to him.

"Humph, I win again sparky" she said with a victorious smirk.

Sasuke flashed a rare grin of his own and said "You'd think that wouldn't you, but you see it is I who have you" he said. When he finished his sentence a lightning field danced around his body and seeped into the ground. Kurana then felt the ground shake and a metal tube burst forth from the ground.

"What were in a training forest, where did the metal come from?" she asked in confusion.

Sasuke laughed and dropped the restraints around his friend. "Kurana this is a city. Even if you can't see it there is always some form of metal running underground." he said in his normal arrogant voice.

Kurana lunged at Sasuke when he laughed but stopped when a thick wall of ice appeared between the two. "Now Kurana I know Sasuke deserved what was about to happen to him but we need him for the ceremony later." Hinata said walking up. She like the other two had on armor and her undershirt was blue. The armor padding was white while the inner base was gray.

Sasuke sneered and said "Oh please I'm not that important."

This caused Hinata to smirk and say "I know your just are here for looks. Other than that you suck." Sasuke immediately developed a tick mark at her words and rushed to her face.

"Oh yeah if I suck then you aren't even on the scale." he yelled with anime fire in his eyes.

Hinata then pushed her face into his and said "Oh yeah well I could still kick your sorry ass."

Soon lightning came from their eyes and their eyebrows started twitching.

"Sparky, Aqua, calm down" a new voice said. In its direction was a blond pigtailed girl who resembled Naruto. This was Naruko, Naruto's now revealed sister. Ever since that Danzo bastard made it public to their team that she was his sister it became hard for her to cope with life and even harder for her friends to be around her.

"So it's you. How was the training?" asked an enthusiastic Kurana. Naruko smiled and looked around to her friends. "It was good. I discovered the maximum amount of clones I can make is three hundred regular sized people or six hundred miniature weapons." she said with equal glee.

"That's good" Sasuke said with a smile of his own.

Suddenly the air got heavy and everyone lost their words. "It's been nearly 3 years. Do you think HE will forgive us? Forgive me?" Naruko asked turning around.

Hinata couldn't find the correct words to say but said what she felt would help. "I'm sure of it. He's your brother and Naruto has been known to never hold grudges. I'm sure he has probably forgiven us and with Kurana's help he will be back to his old happy bubbly self" the blue haired girl said.

Kurana at that moment turned and ran away with Sasuke and Naruko rushing after her. Hinata was still standing there and said "Was it what I said?"

(With Kurana Her room)

Kurana ran up to her room and slammed the door. She rushed into the closet and crouched into fetal position while crying 'Naruto' over and over again.

"Why does he hate me? Does he still hate me? Probably, but what do I do?" she asked herself.

She was going to think for an hour but her door was opened by an intruder and another person.

"Kurana, please come out. It's me Sasuke" he said trying to help his friend. "Go away," a voice said from the closet, "just go away."

Naruko tried tugging it but the doors were chained tightly shut with some blue chains. "Kurana, your emotional chains are blue, and they reflect your sadness. Please open up so we can talk" Naruko reasoned.

"Were talking now" Kurana replied with a few sobs. Naruko sighed and said "I meant face to face, idiot" the blond replied.

"No I refuse to open the doors. I hurt Naruto and I deserve to stay locked in here forever" Kurana yelled. "Don't you dare use that line! He is my brother and I was one of the ones who hurt him the most. Don't you think it hurts me too? Imagine every time you look in the mirror your face morphs into your own twin brother and he chews you out. Nothing hurts my heart more than that" she said breaking down into sobs.

A few seconds of Naruko crying passed by and finally the chains turned green to signify calmness. Soon the locks faded and the door slid open to reveal everyone's favorite red head, Kurana. Said rosette wrapped Naruko into a hug and started to console her friend. She may not hurt just like she was but Naruko did hurt with as much or equal pain.

"It's ok friend. We will pull through. We will get your brother and my love back." she said with a few tears leaking from her face.

Sasuke who never left till this point did what any non-emotional boy would do in this situation, he crept out of the room.

(Training gym)

Kiba was on the floor cradling his scared side. Next time he wouldn't absorb a wooden floor when a concrete wall was right in front of him. The damage he received was from one of Sakura's herculean punches and boy did those things hurt if you got hit. Right now he didn't have the strength to pick himself up so he called for help.

"Hey Shikamaru can you or Choji help me up?" Kiba asked.

The black haired boy sighed and ordered his dark power to lift Kiba up. Soon Kiba saw a shadow silhouette pick him up and he used his remaining strength to stay upright.

Sakura walked over to Kiba and said "Sorry Kiba I tried to lessen the force of the punch. I will get Neji to see if I fractured anything."

Sakura then waved her hands and signaled Neji over to her. After giving him a brief explanation of what happened he activated his power and peered under Kiba's skin.

"Nothing is major, but he does have a minor sprain. I'll tell Sai to draw up a gurney and get Lee to wheel him over to Tsunade." Neji said. He then hit a major blood receiver in Kiba's neck and put the boy to sleep. Neji made sure he blocked all of Kiba's energy receivers and nodded to Sai.

The black haired pale boy took out a note pad and drew a cart on it. He then held out his arm and the cart started to become three dimensional. That was his power; he could make anything he drew or saw three dimensional and then animate it.

Lee then dashed to Kiba and ran off with the boy on the gurney.

(Gaara 3 months later)

It literally took a year and a day and Gaara finally picked through his cell. That katchin was some tough shit but he finally managed to get through all 4 feet of the stuff. Gaara knew the only reason that the wall wasn't too thick was because the stuff was the most expensive metal on the planet. Just one bar of it would cost 3 Konoha Cities and then some.

Gaara also relayed the message to Itachi and Naruto that he was going to turn their graining cells off and they would bust out of this pretentious place today.

Gaara knew that even if the two got out it would take them a while to regain some energy so he used half of his to make three swords. Now before you go complaining these weren't just any swords. They were completely made out of diamond and Gaara sharpened them to the point to where the weight of them would cut through any normal rock.

He stared at his expensive creations and started panting hard. The mineral may be hard to make but it was damn sure worth it. The only real things that could shatter the swords were too much weight, some of that katchin metal, or another diamond sword, and since the probability of running into a person with a diamond sword would now be 3 to 600, 918, 294 then he was very safe.

(AN: in my story there are 600, 918, 294 people in the world)

After he caught his breath he used his powers to make his steps silent on the stone floor. He ran to the central tower in the front of the prison and slowly opened the door. He stealthily crept around the guard and decided to test his diamond sword on the fat man in the chair. He quickly made the cut and used his power to sink the guard into the ground.

Gaara then came to the desk and ran down the list of convicts.

"Jerry Lyn, Harper Rascolov, Eddy Thompson, Ah Itachi Uchiha S block cell 5," Gaara said with a smirk. He went over to the power draining conduit and pressed Itachi's cell number. This activated the silent alarm in Bertrand's office and Gaara was none the wiser.

He then went back over to the list. "Hmm, Peter Nash, Christopher Reed, Allen Johnson, Kakazu… that's odd why is the man who stole the first presidents money still alive and even in jail. Never mind I found it Naruto Uzumaki, A block cell 7. Uh oh he is scheduled for two visits today." Gaara said in concern. The first one would undoubtly be his guard but the second one was for a group from his old village. What did they want with him?

Gaara realizing he needed to free Naruto before the guard came rushed off to free his friend.

(Later at Itachi's cell)

Gaara just killed another guard and pried open Itachi's cell.

When Itachi came walking out Gaara asked "How are you feeling?"

"Man I barely have any energy to ignite and I don't feel like running for a while." Itachi said. Gaara rubbed his back and said "It's normal man. Here I have something to solve your ignition problem but as for the running and fighting we need to do it to free Naruto." Gaara said holding his arm out. Itachi was surprised to see a sword made entirely out of diamond leave Gaara's hand and enter his own.

"Like it? It's yours to keep but for now you need to use it to help me free Naruto," Gaara said. He then handed Itachi a red mask and said "Put this on. A group of Konoha people are here to 'visit' Naruto and you don't want to be recognized by one. I have a plan to trick them but I need your help. Will you do so?" he asked Itachi.

Itachi nodded and Gaara said "Good, now here the plan."

(Front desk)

The juniors from Konoha arrived and were being escorted to Naruto's cell. When they were 20 cells they saw two strange men with mask appear at the door and Naruto's door bust open. Their appeared to be a dead guard firmly framed into its metallic hinges.

Kurana was shocked. Naruto's door opened before they got their and two men was standing outside of it. They went inside and she, Naruko, and Sasuke ran to the cell.

(Inside Naruto's cell 1 minute earilier)

Naruto felt his energy stop draining and smirked. Gaara finally did it. He started to tug at his bindings and after a full thirty seconds they snapped a loose and Naruto stood up.

He saw his door open and in walked his normal guard only this time the man had some objects on his person.

"How did, you get free?" he asked, "Never mind this works out. Now I can rape you and you will be able to move while I fuck you" he said with a homosexual smirk.

He never noticed Naruto grin or when the boy stood up. When he did start paying attention he saw Naruto extend his arm and thought it was for a hand shake or cuddle. (Eww I grossed myself out writing this.)

When grabbed Naruto's hand and tried to pull the 10 year old closer but stopped when a horrific pain jolted down his spine. Naruto started crushing the man's hand and held out his left arm. The guard asked the one question that finally sealed his fate "What are you going to do?" and was devastated by his reply.

"Oh boy, now it's my turn to make you feel pain. Feel my new stronger heavenly blast." he said. Naruto became deathly quiet thus spooking the guard out. He then muttered "SHINRA!" while closing his eyes, and then opened them yelling "TENSIE!" After those two words left his mouth a huge pressure flew from his wrist and crushed the guard into the door. The door soon gave way and blasted of it hinges with the guard bent into its shape.

Soon afterwards two figures arrived in Naruto's cell and revealed themselves as Itachi and Gaara. They quickly informed Naruto of their brilliant plan and handed him a diamond sword just like theirs. He would have yelled like a child but he decided against it and started the plan.

(Everyone point of view)

Soon three blurs darted from Naruto's cell and landed on the floor below he visitors. The first figure was a blond boy who had a slight muscular frame and angular face. The children and adults were stunned; this was Naruto the boy who many of them picked on. He became this muscular ten year old boy with a cute face to boot.

Kurana felt nostalgia seeing his handsome face after so long but her thoughts like everyone else's ejected in their head. The dialogue that the people below were having with Naruto became interesting.

(Naruto)

"Why? Why would Danzo send so two of his elite warriors to free me, hand me a diamond sword, and then order them to kill me?" he yelled.

The taller masked man shook his head. "Fool don't you get it. Danzo and his colleagues have deemed you expendable. Ever since he framed you for that killing you started swaying from him plans for you. The reason he is telling you now is because you won't be alive much longer" the short one said raising his diamond sword.

Everyone gaped at the beauty and craftsmanship of the weapon. Honestly to make a pure diamond sword you'd need to cut and shape the mineral with a stronger or equal force and it was a work of art.

"I gave you that diamond blade. You better put up a decent fight or you will die" the large one said slowly. He then vertically held the pointed object and rushed at Naruto with inhuman speeds. To the observers Itachi was practically invisible but some like Kurana, Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, and said he was rapidly charging.

He then appeared next to Naruto and gave a giant vertical slash. Naruto dodged it with a jump and came back down with a falling slash. The second masked man pushed his friend out of the way and kicked Naruto in the stomach making the blond skid across the concrete.

"Let me tell you a secret before your inevitable demise. Danzo also set up a friend of yours. She is that Kurana girl you liked so much" Itachi said enjoying his reaction from Naruto, "He made sure that you payed attention to her so that when you started caring for her he would hold her over your head."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and so did the group above. If what the man said was true then Kurana was Danzo's main pawn and he would use her to control Naruto. Meaning even now she was being used against him.

Naruto yelled in anger and rushed at the tall masked man. When he was in front of the man he gave a forward stab that the man jumped over. He then landed on Naruto's shoulder and kicked his head in. Then he let Naruto skid across the ground where Gaara replaced him with a rock clone. Gaara then bound the rock with strong rope and Itachi pulled out a fake flame thrower.

Itachi decided to create more drama in the Konoha children's life so he said "Before you die I am going to reveal one of your secrets to those kids up there. To the one called Kurana Naruto secretly loved you back and finally to his sister. Naruto knew about you from his entrance to the prison and hoped you a good life" Itachi said holding his blade up.

Kurana, Naruko, Sasuke, and Hinata were all about to jump over the rail but Yamato's wood wrapped around their wrist.

"No Naruto!" they yelled.

The masked man killed the suspension and stabbed where a heart would normally be. He made sure to hit the blood pack inside the chest and it sprayed out the hole in the rock. He then pulled out his fake flame thrower and prepared to use his fire powers to incinerate the rock.

Time slowed down to Sasuke and Kurana. Sasuke was immediately reminded about how his family was killed and furiously tried to escape his bindings. Kurana watched as the man who stabbed her love stepped back to incinerate it. She activated her powers and a red beam of energy flew towards the masked man.

It wouldn't reach when the man expertly dodged it and laughed at her attempt. He then pulled the trigger and he pushed his blue ethanol flames through the rocky nozzle. The rock immediately lit ablaze and the two men walked away.

The last thing Itachi and Gaara saw heard and before they walked from the exit was a loud yell of Naruto and two crying girls.

(Out side )

"Man you asshole did you have to kick me so hard." Naruto said rubbing his neck. Itachi circled around the blond boy and stopped two inches from his neck. "Hey idiot I had to make it look convincing but there is something you should know before we continue," the raven haired man said.

Naruto looked at him with surprise and beckoned the 12 year old to continue.

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows before stating his declaration. "Naruto inside the prison I revealed to the kids and adults that you have a twin sister. I think it is only fair that you know who that is," Itachi said waiting for the shock to set in. "Naruto your twin sister is-, "the raven was cut off by a whisper of "Naruko Uzumaki."

Itachi nodded and asked "Wait how did you know?" The question also intrigued Gaara since he was the one who knew about it first.

Naruto turned around and dropped his head with a sigh. Itachi saw him move his arm across where his eyes were and guess he wiped away a stray tear. When Naruto was done he turned back around and said "I figured it out about 4 years ago when I first got the same class as her. She had my last name so I went to find her and when I saw that she also looked identical to me and had the same birthmark on her stomach I knew from there we had to be very closely related."

"Oh man I feel sorry for you. Your own sister unknowingly picked on her blood brother," Gaara said.

Naruto turned to Gaara and smirked "Don't be. While I wish I could instantly forget about that escapade in Konoha I won't change so there is no point in hating or pitying anyone about it."

Itachi smirked and let silence ring through the clearing. Just when the trio were about to walk away an old deep voice asked them "Where pray tell do you prisoners think you're going."

Naruto rounded on the elderly man in front of him and realized this was the warden who brought him here. What was his name hmm Berta… no Berman…. no Birdman… no oh yea "Bertrand. So what do you want with us?" Naruto asked.

Bertrand smirked and said "Funny you should ask that. You see I'm here to escort you back into my fine establishment and re induce you to our state of the art therapy room" he said with his best imitation caring voice.

Naruto adapted his patented thinking gaze and said "Hmm let me see… oh yea how about no." Naruto then jumped at Bertrand and delivered a downward slash. The man dodged backwards and pulled out a revolver. He then pointed it at Itachi and said "No come along or you friend dies."

Itachi smirked and squinted his eyes. Soon a small laser like beam hit the gun and caused the metal to turn bright red. Bertrand dropped it with a loud cry and backed into a tree. He saw Itachi charge up a nova ball and decided now was the time for him to run, but after his first step a cuff of stone surrounded his leg. The stone then dragged Bertrand into the ground leaving only his head stick out.

"Now, now Berta we wouldn't want you running away. Well just leave you here until someone shows up ok. Goof-bye," Naruto said walking away casually.

(Inside the prison)

Kurana was on the floor crying her eyes out. Why, well today was her birthday and her friends promised her as a present that she could visit Naruto. However the brief time she saw him he was busy fending for his life and finding out painful secrets.

"Why? Why did this happen on today of all days" she yelled out. White hot tears poured from her eye lids and a light blue glow surrounded her. Everyone backed away when she started rising and a red glow encompassed the energy. "Why, why, why!" she fiercely yelled out.

The orb of destruction grew with her sorrow and anguish and many felt the inevitable looming destruction. It was quickly stopped when a brave black haired boy grabbed her arm. "Kurana, you have to calm down. Don't do this!" Sasuke yelled.

She angrily glared at him and yelled "No, if you guys would have let me have my way 3 years ago none of this would have happened." Soon the color yellow joined they red and blue swirls signifying that she was in a deep trace of fear now. Sasuke knew he had to stop her before pink came out or the whole prison might get leveled.

"Naruko, I need your help. Say something to help her calm down" Sasuke yelled. Naruko gave him a fearful look that said I'll try but I'm scared.

"Kurana please don't do this," Naruko yelled, "He is my brother and no one here is closer to him than I. Do you think he would want you to continue in this unsightly way?"

Kurana's swirling ball started to slow down and Sasuke put the icing on the cake. "Naruto wouldn't want you to be angry or sad at his death. He would want you to be happy, please stop this Kurana" Sasuke yelled. Soon the levitating ball lowered and a mixture of green and blue enveloped the area.

Smoke kicked up from Kurana's little power show and Naruko ran straight into it to comfort he dear friend. After nearly a minute the smoke finally died down showing a crying Kurana and Naruko who had the girl nestled into her chest. "It's ok Kurana. I am sad too but we will pull through this" Naruko said.

Sasuke showing rare emotion came up to the two and offered a sad smile. He extended his hands and Naruko and Kurana took them. Soon Hinata and Ino followed by Neji and Lee joined them. They all shared one big group hug but the moment was crushed by cannon fodder #97 yelling out cries for help.

"Hey get more officers over here. Prisoners Itachi Uchiha and Gaara Shirasu cells have been destroyed and their confirmed blood was oozing from the walls. The strange thing was there is no trace of a body" number 97 yelled.

Sasuke ran from his position and grabbed number 97 by his two suspenders. He then hoister the man and said "Lead me to Itachi Uchiha's cell now or," he said flaring a lightning bolt "I will fry your face off!" Sasuke inched the lightning hand towards the guards face and the man quickly complied.

He started walking them to S block but they passed Naruto's cell on the way. This prompted Kurana to look inside the cell and see how he was living. The inside had no bed, the walls were a dull brown, there was absolutely no entertainment, and in the center two shackles connected to the ceiling.

"Humph so much for better than Konoha" Kurana rasped out. She let out a few tears and personally Sasuke couldn't blame her. He too was sad that his plan to give Naruto to a better place failed miserably, but he was sure Naruto at least got food every day.

The group then stopped peering in the room and continued their journey to Itachi's cell. As they were walking they passed many foul and ugly people and some were eye raping the girls. One grown man, Yammy Rialgo actually had the balls to grope Kurana's ass. Well he used to before she shot a concentrated red beam through his anatomy.

The all took a left and then ended up at a door with melted metal and blood strains. Sasuke waited for the guard to open the door before running inside the scene. He quickly saw a pool of blood and visible claw marks on the wall. He had to hold his nose from the horrible smell and kept inspecting the room.

Sasuke halted his search however when he saw a burned portion of the room. Inside of the char he saw a note and it was actually addressed to him. He opened it and read the contents, after about 3 minutes everyone saw him crouch down and start crying.

Kurana and Naruko rushed over to him and asked "Hey Sasuke, whats wrong?"

He handed them the letter and they read it to their selves.

* * *

_To Sasuke,_

_If you are reading this not, then I am either dead or in some faraway place. Listen brother I think it's about time I tell you of the truth about or families crime past._ _10 years ago, the Uchiha family was and always has been the crime fighters of Konoha. A vast majority of them made up Konoha's police force in a special unit called crimson division. Our family always fought crime until a certain incident happened at a company called genex501, please brother don't search for this place because it has probably changed its name._

_Anyways our family was involved with them and they were in an event you and many others know as the N Bang blast. After the explosion they started becoming under cover crime lords that would terrorize the streets of Konoha._ _The chief of jury Sarutobi Hiruzen caught wind over it and as my job as private investigator made me monitors them. At first he was going to send in the new super soldiers to kill everyone but me but we made a deal. He spares you and I do the dirty work. I accepted the deal and made the plan to kill them in 4 years, when you turned 4. On that day the mob was getting together to deal out a big package of coke to the supply labs but the cover up was the Uchiha family picnic." Remember that day._

_That day I burned every last one of them with my fire powers, but so you wouldn't find out the truth I disguised the powers with a real blowtorch. I then created the ruse that I hated you and I ran away. Six weeks later as per our agreement, Hiruzen sent me here for the rest of my life._

_I'm sorry for the tragedy Sasuke but they had to die, and now I might be with them. Listen brother know that no matter what I am proud of you and I love you. You're my brother and there is almost nothing I won't do to make sure your happy. I know you probably will try to get revenge but please don't, that is my final wish._

_Good bye_

_Your loving brother Itachi_

* * *

Kurana hugged Sasuke and patted him compassionately. "Don't worry, it will be alright. You and I are going to pull through this" she said. Naruko was angry and jacked Sasuke up while learning her face into his.

"Why are you crying? I thought you told me you never cry. You better stop this now, or so help me I will beat the fuck out of you" she yelled.

Sasuke started twitching his eye brows and his lips curled upward. Soon lightning came out the duo's eyes and thus began their weekly argument.

"Kakashi sensei, what do I do now that Naruto is gone?" Kurana asked looking down in despair. Kakashi looked down ridden and couldn't quite find what he wanted to say.

He opened his mouth but no words came out. He then slowly closed it and put on a happy face. "Kurana, let me tell you a story. When I was in on a mission I lost my best friend to a stray gun bullet. His name was Obito Uchiha, and he and I were very close. When he died I asked my sensei Minato Namikaze what to do now," he said with a grand pause.

After some time he continued, "He said well don't just mope around continue. You must move forward in memory of that special person and don't let your heart weight you down. I know now you may not know what I mean but like sensei said 'you will know what I mean when it is time to know' " Kakashi said rubbing Kurana's back.

Kurana let some tears pour from her eyes. This time her eyes weren't just blue, but green as well. She was happy for Naruto and sad at his loss, a signal that she will learn to move on. Kakashi gave her an eye smile and offed when the girl jumped on his back.

"You know you still owe me a piggy back ride" she said with a smirk. Kakashi couldn't deny her, it was her birthday today.

"I do don't I. Well hold on tight ok" he said. Kakashi then picked up speed and took off with the children and adults behind him.

* * *

And Cut

Ok so this was my try at the challenge.

Please give your thoughts on things like grammar, structure, flow, spelling, and over all idea of the story.

I want honest opinions on this and flames mean little to nothing.

I will read all reviews and judge them accordingly.

With your help I will make this the best story it can be.

* * *

(It's time for random fact of the day)

In my story there are 600, 918, 294 people in the world.

Diamond is a mineral, and the hardest one at that.

Gold is not a mineral.

The word ninja means to hide and to endure.

The next chapter of this story may contain super epic scenes, you should totally read it.


	5. AN

**Please know that my story out put is going to slow down substantially for the rest of the month of June.**

**Also know that this story is in no way related to the actual cannon universe and many of the themes come from current times.**

**Remember to review and Favorite.**

**Oh yea before I forget I have decided from 3 votes that Naruto will be non god like. He will have great power and lose few fights but I need him powered down to get more of the story out.**

**P.S. Which one do you prefer Long chapters/ Short chapters **


	6. Heist of the Century

**(AN: Please Review)**

**(AN: It has been decided from 1 freaking vote that Naruto will not be overpowered. This could change in later chapters but you have to vote)**

**Two paths fall downward in a deadly arc. One is grouped by three and the other by a handsome sum of fourteen. When they cross roads a battle of epic proportions ensures causing a whirl wind of devastation to befall the repository they arrive at. **

**Currently it has been five long and tedious years. Five years since 'that day', five years since he was alive, and five years since she was truly happy, but that would all change on this fated day. For today a man returns, a man who many thought dead. The problem is just who's side is he one. **

* * *

**(Last time)**

_Kakashi sensei, what do I do now that Naruto is gone?" Kurana asked looking down in despair. Kakashi looked down ridden and couldn't quite find what he wanted to say._

_He opened his mouth but no words came out. He then slowly closed it and put on a happy face. "Kurana, let me tell you a story. When I was in on a mission I lost my best friend to a stray gun bullet. His name was Obito Uchiha, and he and I were very close. When he died I asked my sensei Minato Namikaze what to do now," he said with a grand pause._

_After some time he continued, "He said well don't just mope around continue. You must move forward in memory of that special person and don't let your heart weight you down. I know now you may not know what I mean but like sensei said 'you will know what I mean when it is time to know' " Kakashi said rubbing Kurana's back._

_Kurana let some tears pour from her eyes. This time her eyes weren't just blue, but green as well. She was happy for Naruto and sad at his loss, a signal that she will learn to move on. Kakashi gave her an eye smile and offed when the girl jumped on his back._

_"You know you still owe me a piggy back ride" she said with a smirk. Kakashi couldn't deny her, it was her birthday today._

_"I do don't I. Well hold on tight ok" he said. Kakashi then picked up speed and took off with the children and adults behind him._

(Five years later)

Rubble and debris was clouding the whole scene. Nobody could see where any one was nor could they distinguish between friend or foe. There was one sound that everyone heard and it was the sound of falling wreckage. The biggest problem was no one inside the bank could tell where it was.

A masked man stood inside of a pocket where the smoky haze wasn't present. He had on a brown straw hat, with a black head band and a black face mask. On his torso was a long blue over coat with a yellow inside lining and a plain white shirt under the semi bulky jacket. Down lower he had on some black jogging pants with a strange black belt buckle. The belt itself was a normal looking belt but its diamond sheath gave it an exotic look. Inside the zirconium sheath one could only guess that the blade must be diamond since the handle was pure diamond.

This man was the only one with a visual on everyone at the moment. He saw the huge stone column falling and its current trajectory nearly gave him a heart attack. In its path was a red headed girl. She was not just any red headed girl but she was 'the' red headed girl. The one who caused him so much grief and sorrow, and the one who said she 'loved' him yet he sees otherwise.

The man knew if he used his powers it would only split the column up and one of the other large pieces could hit her. He then tossed that idea aside and went with his other logical one, running in to save her. The man seeing no other way dashed in and hoped he got their in time.

The smoky haze was starting to clear from Sasuke's view. He had on the standard anbu officer uniform with a blue haiori that had the kanji for static. He saw the masked man from earlier bounding towards Kurana and he prepared to shoot a lightning bolt at the man. "I won't let you harm her" he yelled while firing his energy.

The man had just made it to Kurana and he picked her quickly, because of the impending object falling towards him. As soon as he jumped out of the columns way his mask was fried off his face, revealing to Kurana blonde hair and blue eyes that she recognized. There was one last thing that she saw before their landing and it was three whisker slashes and him giving her a deadly glare.

"N-Naruto?" she stuttered out.

The man carrying her was unresponsive and placed her down next to a blonde girl. He made sure to hide his face from everyone's view and then he jumped away. The now confirmed Naruto turned away and put on his spare mask and then he turned back around.

He lifted his right hand and said "Sayonara, Konoha. Maybe next time you could give me a plausible warm up." He and his other two colleagues joined in the center of the bank and a piece of rock lifted them off the ground. The man wearing the yellow jacket with red inner lining raised his arms and the stone took off.

Kurana was in a frenzy at their departure. The police staff on duty was force to restrain her and stop her thrashing around. "No, no stop. That was Naruto, please you have to let me go!" she yelled. It was no use as the cops just held her tighter and injected her with some purple serum.

(Five years prior to this)

It has been ten months since the trio of two tens year olds and a 12 year old ran from that dreadful prison. They knew they had to stay under the radar but it was getting to one of the escapees. The one with the blonde hair could no longer take the pressure and he started asking questions.

"Itachi, can we just make a name for ourselves?" Naruto asked. Itachi who was the 12 year old looked sternly at Naruto before saying "Why?"

"Because, I don't want to have to run in fear forever, this is so annoying. Instead why don't we just make people fear us, I mean it should at least make our escapes easier in small towns." Naruto exclaimed while hanging from a lone tree branch.

Gaara looked interested in his plan before he decided to take that fulfillment right back. "Naruto, ok yes we can get away from small towns with relative ease, but what will you do when we are in a bigger city like Konoha our Cloud City? What do you say for situations like that?" Gaara challenged.

Naruto put his hand under his chin and took a pondering gaze. After about ten seconds he felt a devious idea pop into his head and decided to voice his idea to Gaara. "Easy we won't use our real names. We can just use an alias, that way everyone will still think we are dead and we can roam around without absolute fear." Naruto said with his feeling of euphoria fading.

Itachi and Gaara like that plan, so much that Itachi gave a nod to fully support it. "Naruto that is great but what will we call each other and our whole group?" Itachi questioned.

Naruto took a moment to look at the three of them and analyzed each of their known properties. He then thought about them as a whole and everything they have planned thus far and felt another idea pop into his head.

"I've got it. Itachi since you have pyro powers you are hence forth code name Crimson Crow. Gaara since you control all forms of earth except metal you can be named Earth Shaker, and I will be called Black Angel for my mastery over gravity," Naruto said with a smile. Soon another light bulb light over his head and he said "We could name ourselves the three god gang."

Itachi had to admit it wasn't a bad idea and the names kind of fit them also. He however had one minor tweak in this plan that he wanted to be known. "Naruto we need uniforms that hide our distinguishing features, and give us the flair of undercover people." Itachi voiced out.

Naruto honestly didn't have an idea for this obstacle, but Gaara did. "I know someone who owes me a favor and won't tell anyone who we are or where we are. She lives in my old home town of Suna and owes me for not being their like a sister should be." Gaara said.

"Wait I thought you killed everyone in Suna and leveled the city?" Naruto asked truly feeling lost at his statement.

Gaara turned to him and said "Yes I did say and partially do those things, however the government covered up the real story with that even more stretched one. I only destroyed the governor's mansion and killed him and his guards," Gaara finished.

"So you want us to go to your home town, demand your sister for badass clothes, and then walk away like nothing happened," Naruto paused and yelled "that plan sounds awesome!"

Itachi hit Naruto up on his head and whispered "Um hello… idiot do you want us to be caught, or have you forgotten the 20 patrols currently searching for our dead corpses? Keep your voice down moron," Itachi said.

Naruto fearing for another lump to his noggin made the smart decision to shut up.

"Ok Gaara since you are the only one who knows where Suna city is you lead the way," Itachi ordered pointing to the red head.

Gaara nodded and cued Naruto to up their gravities. No use in traveling long distance without getting some quality training along the way.

(600 Miles away in Konoha)

It was yet another quiet bleak day in Konoha. The streets were empty and if you looked closely there were tumble weeds bouncing along the streets. The sky above the city wasn't faring much better, seeing as it was a damp grey and held almost no sunlight.

Konoha city wasn't always like this. In fact 3 years ago days like today always had civilians running around the streets of Konoha. The reason was a small blond child named Naruto Uzumaki, and he was undoubtedly the heart of Konoha. Whenever he was around the civilians were surely out chasing him with their oh so inviting pitch forks.

Though now that he was gone the city no longer smiled, it no longer felt happy. He always brought joy to their lives even if it was at his own pain and suffering. Now the village was no longer bristling with activity and it was strange seeing as the school clock said it was 12.

Inside said school the students weren't much better and many were mourning. A month ago it was Naruto's birthday and as with all students that die the school held a daily memorial service. This service was supposed to be a reminder to the students to treat each other well but now it only brought pain to their hearts.

At a circular table in their lunch room 14 were seated all mourning the loss of their blonde friend Naruto. 10 months ago he was confirmed dead and it was their fault. If they would have never lied about his punishment then he wouldn't have gone to court and thus ensuring him to never be sentenced to 9 years in prison.

One person in particular at the table was crying and tears ran along her face profusely. This person was a female as indicated by her bright long red hair and the two medium sized mounds her face was mushed into.

On the left of the girl was her second best friend Naruko. She was currently rubbing the other girls back in an attempt to calm her down but the blue light around Kurana wouldn't die out. This was a very sad moment for her.

"Come on Kurana… don't keep crying," Naruko whispered. Apparently she too was affected by Naruto's death to and she was failing at holding back her own sadness. She had just found out she was his blood sister only for him to die in front of her.

Everyone at the table was having issue's coping with the blond boy's death but their area was disturbed by an intruder. The intruder was a boy with knee black high socks and compression pants. His shirt was neon yellow and in the center it had the kanji for sin. He had a normal 11 year old face and his black hair was spiked upward.

"Hah, why do you all still mourn for that loser," he said, "he was just a lame and most of you picked on him."

Everyone but Kurana narrowed their eyes at the foolish boy and half of them grit their teeth. "Go away Zaku, before someone hurts you" Sasuke huffed in annoyance.

The boy sneered and turned to the voice. "Sasuke, you're a bastard just like Naruto. It makes since that orphans should stick together but really if you get in my way I'll be forced to inflict harm upon you," Zaku retorted.

Sasuke was about to lunge at him when a bluish reddish beam caught him.

Everyone turned to Kurana who had her head down with the bangs covering her eyes.

"Sasuke, you fool don't go for his weak taunt," she whispered yet everyone heard her. She then continued "If you continue then I won't be able to get my vengeance," she finished with yellow replacing her blue tint. Suddenly the red and yellow swirled around her. Soon orange joined the swirl to signify she was feeling greedy.

All the smart people ie everyone at her table backed away from her. Zaku who knew absolutely nothing about Kurana's powers stayed and started making his situation worse.

"Ha you're the freak who actually likes that criminal. You're no better than his low life sister and since you're her friend it proves you both are criminal lovers." he yelled in ignorance. His excitement died when a brown glow surrounded her swirls. He suddenly felt like he was staring at death.

"Uh oh… Sasuke what does the brown light mean?" asked Shino. Sasuke looked frighteningly at the group and told them every color of her power. "This is bad. See red is anger, blue is sadness, yellow, is fear, green is happiness, indigo is protective, violet is love, and orange is greed. Though she has two more colors brown for disgust and grey one I hope I will never see again is for emotionlessness." Sasuke rasped.

Kurana looked absolutely evil to Zaku and it prompted him to take out his switch blade. "Fine freak if you want to fight, I'll give you one."

Kurana looked up and allowed the colors to die down in sequence. First red, then yellow, next orange, and lastly brown. After her colors faded she adopted a sweet smile that later enhanced into a wicked grin.

Sasuke knew what was coming next and yelled "Everyone run!"

Nobody ran but instead Tenten made a metal fence to surround the fighters and Hinata encased it with some thick ice.

Ten seconds after the make shift barrier went up Zaku ran towards Kurana with his switch blade. The girl gave an absolutely demonic laugh and then a grey light blasted from her body, obliterating the fence around them.

Sasuke became frightened and ducked for cover "Oh no she's lost it. No she won't show any remorse!" he yelled.

Zaku got within 3 inches of Kurana before she pointed her finger at him. Her face held no expression this time and a grey chain wrapped around Zaku. The 11 year old struggled to get free but stopped when Kurana kicked his body hard. He then started bouncing across the floor and she appeared directly above him.

Kurana summoned a grey energy knife and was about to end Zaku's pathetic existence when a hand grabbed her and flicked her across the cafeteria.

"Ms. Kitsune, this is a none powers room. Care to explain why this boy is wrapped up in your energy chains or why you were about to slice him in half?" a pale skinned black haired man said.

Kurana snapped out of her stupor and gave out her best audible answer. "Y-yes Orochimaru sensei. He threatened my safety with a switch blade and goaded me on," Kurana said.

Orochimaru looked around and Kurana caught where this was going.

"You're going to just ignore the fact that he had a switch blade and that he attacked first aren't you?" she asked.

Orochimaru looked around again and said "I see no switch blade," and Zaku quickly hid it in his pocket.

Kurana sighed and waved off her friend's defense. There was no use in fighting it, because Zaku was Orochimaru's grandson. She already knew her punishment and started to wheel around the trash can in the corner.

Orochimaru started walking away with Zaku and said "Man you know I can't keep defending you against these stunts right."

Zaku timidly looked up at his gramps and said "I know, but I hate those powered freaks, just walking around like they own the school."

Orochimaru looked ticked at his statement and growled out "You do realize I am one of those powered freaks right."

Zaku looked frightened and tried to fix his situation. "Not you gramps, you the best person ever… in the world. I ever tell you how much I, I…loe y-you grand pa."

Orochimaru gained an annoyed expression at his failed cover up and pointed to his door. "Get out of my sight or you will end up regretting the consequences." he yelled at the boy.

With that little bit said Zaku immediately dashed for the exit, only leaving an afterimage of dust in his wake. Truly Orochimaru could be frightening when he wants to be.

(Suna City with Naruto)

"Naruto, Itachi this is it" Gaara said practically rolling out the red carpet.

Naruto went wide eyed and Itachi looked baffled. This was New Suna? It was completely barren and the streets had massive tumble weeds rolling around the pavement. All the buildings were a shitty rock color and they had absolutely no texture, decor, or ambiance.

Hell they didn't even have glass windows.

When Naruto looked down the street and saw a sign that said salon and immediately thought the place was a dump.

Itachi was the first to regain his face and said, "We flew over an hour for this. I look shittier than the prison we came from on this god forsaken rock."

Gaara sweat dropped and Naruto got a humored face.

"Sheesh Gaara now I can see why you wanted to trash this place. Everything is so boring here, I think there are more tumble weeds than people in this town, and that's scary." Naruto put in.

He immediately went quiet when Gaara turned to glare at him. It's like the boy had some of Orochimaru's evil because Naruto comically shrank back and hid behind Itachi.

Gaara finishing up their comic relief said "Well it is no Konoha city but it was my home. Besides we won't be here for long, I just need to get to my sister and place our order." After that was said the trio started walking with Gaara in the lead. They eventually came to a building that had a towel for a window.

When they entered the establishment a girl with dark blond hair came out with a broom stick. From Naruto's view she was no older than 11 and she appeared to have a nasty temper. He was proven correct when she started swinging the stick and yelling "Get out!"

Gaara dodged her first three strikes and then caught her fist. He then looked her in the eye and asked "Now is that any way to treat your younger brother?"

The girl went wide eyed before dropping the broom in her hand. She then jumped and hugged the boy who previously was restraining her.

"Gaara… Gaara is that you!?" she yelled.

Gaara smiled and said "Yes Temari, it's me. I'm here for something"

Naruto and Itachi could only smile at the family bonding scene. Naruto because it reminded him of how his sister could have treated him and, Itachi was because this was how he wanted to treat his brother.

"Sis I know you miss me and all and you probably have a ton of questions. But I am back strictly for business and I know you will do this for me seeing as how I need this favor" Gaara said

Temari looked up inquisitively and politely asked "What do you need little brother?"

Gaara looked to Naruto and he stepped up with his tailoring demands, "Ms. Shirasu we ask could you please make 6 of each of the following, bamboo hats, headbands, and face masks. Also please make 1 fox mask, a raven mask, and a raccoon mask."

Temari wrote it all down on a note pad and asked "Anything else?"

Naruto looked at Itachi who started his list. "Yes Temari san, I need three pairs of white shirts and black pants that come with belt buckles. Also I need this next one to be very specific. I need a red, a blue, and a yellow jacket. I want the blue to have yellow lining on the inside and the back to have the kanji for black angel," he said waiting for her to jot down his request.

"I need the yellow one to have red inner lining and the back to have the kanji for earth shaker," he continued with "And lastly I need the last one to have red with blue inner lining and on the back the kanji for crimson crow."

Temari wrote down all his replies and asked "What about weapons. Anything specific you want, or are you fine."

Itachi looked at Gaara and he said "Yes just one. Don't scream but in need you to get 6 pistols, two for each one of us."

Naruto smacked him across the head and yelled, "Idiot why would we need any weapons, especially one like that. We can all fire blast with our respective elements and you gave us these diamond swords."

Itachi looked at Naruto and nodded his head. So far he was right they didn't really need weapons, so why would Gaara ask for them?

Gaara looked at Naruto and said, "I really don't have a reason. I just thought dual wield pistols would be cool."

This time Temari whacked him across the head with her note pad. She then said "Fool even if I owed you a million requests I would never give you a gun. You know they're the reason 'he' died," she yelled with tears flowing from her face.

Now this drew Naruto and Itachi's attention. Who died that was so important that Temari and Gaara would cry and stop talking?

"Gaara who died?" Naruto asked.

Gaara clenched his fist and looked down in anger. Meanwhile Temari was freely crying out her frustrations with Naruto and Itachi looking sadly at her.

"It was my elder brother, Kankuro. He died from a stray bullet from one of my beatings that escalated out of hand. I was only 3 at the time, but I remember it so clearly." Gaara whispered softly.

Naruto looked down in sadness. The pain of loss was something the three of them shared and it's pain was the worst. There was only one thing that was remotely good from it and it was the power and understanding you get from it. Itachi immediately looked down to remembering the pain of losing the ones you love, though his was done by him.

After about three minutes of silence Gaara decided to change the mood with a joke.

"Hey Naruto, uhh… 24" Gaara said trying to lighten the mood.

It served to work against him when everyone quietly stared at him with giant sweat drops on the back of their head.

"Anyways, Temari san when will our order be ready," Itachi asked.

Temari looked up at him and sighed. "Well based on the size and quality you want these things in it will take around a week to finish. So come pick it up in seven days, and it's is as per Gaara's request free of charge." This made Gaara look at his sisters shop in detail.

It was just a brown room with a giant sewing board in the center and shelf of cloth. To the right of the shelf were various metals all neatly stacked into some white plastic boxes.

"Know what sis, I want to give you something to financially help you" Gaara said. He then ushered the group outside and put his hands in a pulling position. He then activated his earth powers and pulled his hand up slowly as if tugging on a big object.

When he raised his hands a ruby the size of a cart came up and Gaara huffed out his exhaustion.

Temari was in tears at her brother. "G-Gaara you didn't have to do t-this." she mumbled. Gaara continued huffing and said to his sister, "No I didn't… but I did it because I wanted to show that I forgive you and I love you."

These words made Temari run to her brother and yank him up in a giant sisterly hug. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You don't know how long I want to hear you say those words brother" she yelled squeezing the life from him.

Gaara started losing air and had to whisper "Uh sis, loosing air. Please stop," and she dropped him with a cry of "Sorry."

The brother sister moment put a smile on Naruto and Itachi's face's but Naruto's turned into a frown. Was this how his sister would have treated him if they knew about each other? He could only think that maybe it could have happened or maybe she would have still hated him.

Either way Naruto still felt good for Gaara.

(1 Week later)

Naruto, Itachi, and Gaara were all changing inside of Temari's new shop. It was combined into her mansion slash mini mall. How could she afford all this when the previous week ago she barely had enough room to walk in her house? Well that gem Gaara gave her was well worth 95 million and was more than enough to purchase the whole block of Thebes Street.

Gaara was the first to come out of his changing room. When he came out the first thing he heard was a cry of "Ohh, my brother looks so handsome."

Gaara blushed a shade of red that was reminiscent to his hair and looked down. When he looked in the mirror he saw his yellow over coat that had red lining. He pulled up his face mask and his bandanna and left only his eyes. Then he attached a diamond sheath onto his belt and slipped his sword into it. Lastly he put on his bamboo hat and raccoon mask.

"Ooh, mysterious I like it. Turn around and look at the kanji on the back." Temari said.

Gaara did as instructed and on the back saw the kanji for earth shaker.

"Gaara I've taken the liberty of adding small sand sediments into your jacket, in the event you're not on a rocky floor or one with minerals." Temari bragged. This caused Gaara to hug her and say "Thanks sis, you're the best."

Next Itachi walked out and looked at his reflection.

Temari added her input and said "Hmm very stunning. Red looks great on you," while running her finger across his chest. Itachi caught what she was doing and flashed a tooth splitting smile.

He then observed his reflection. His combat boots looked and felt great and so did his black jogging pants. The belt buckle didn't have a full sheath like Gaara's but instead had a hostler to slip the sword into. His jacket was bright red and the inside was lined blue while the back had the kanji for crimson crow. The white t shirt showed his developing muscles and had two sleeve ripples where the sleeves were. Lastly he pulled up his face mask and put on his straw hat.

Temari blushed at him and said "Itachi kun I've taken the liberty of making all of your clothes impervious to any flame. Even that black one you tried to hide from me." she added shocking the crap out of the raven haired boy.

Finally Naruto walked out and looked in the mirror.

He closely observed his attire. His jacket was blue with yellow lining and he had on some plain black jogging pants. Attached to the pants was a belt that had a strange diamond sheath. The strange part was that it was open on the bottom but he found it made his draws faster. Lastly he turned to look at his back and saw the kanji for black angel.

He then turned to Temari and shot her a nice guy smile. This made her blush and stutter "I-it looks nice on y-you."

Naruto smiled brighter and then pulled up his face mask and bandanna. He amped his gravity field up to 6 times the earth's gravity and started trudging around the shop. He quickly got a question and asked Temari.

"Um… Temari Chan why hasn't my jacket ripped from the intense strain of my gravity field?" he asked the blond girl.

She looked at him and smiled. "For you all I have made sure your jackets are power proof. They are each element proof and can withstand up to 10 tons of weight." she said.

He forgot about his gravity field and started jumping around yelling "That is so awesome, you're the greatest Temari chan."

The girl started blushing at his compliment and said "You are welcome. Well I hope you guy's visit again or I'll hunt you down with my stick."

The trio paled and ran off before she could give them any more threats.

While the three ran off Temari was musing to herself "They are going to go far. Maybe one day they will be great hero's and my name will pop up for giving them their outfits. I can see it now, here comes the paparazzi" she squealed in glee.

(1 year later pallet town)

The three would be heroes just found out about an underground smuggling trade with the infamous stark tycoon Gato. They have been chasing him down for months and now they finally have him cornered at pier sixteen. The business midget was now currently trying to make his situation better.

"Please don't kill me. I can offer you anything women, cash, public protection you name it" he debated.

Naruto shot out his and used his favorite gravity technique to push Gato against the wall. "Almighty Push!" he yelled.

When Gato slammed against the wall four rock cuffs bound his limbs to the wall and the ground below him vanished only for a giant blue flame to appear in its path. Gato started screaming like a girl and giving prices in a feeble attempt to save his pathetic life.

"Ok two billion. Please just let me go." he yelled.

Naruto looked annoyed and said "Fool if we wanted your money don't you think that would have been our first question. Now for the last time who told you to come here and where are they now."

Gato looked scared and wailed "I can't, I can't tell you. I swore not too."

Naruto looked to Gaara and the red head nodded back.

"You know, I was planning on letting you live. Dodge my question once more and my friend will release the cuffs ensuring your horrific demise." Naruto said.

Gato paled and said "Never, I won't tell."

Itachi and Naruto looked pissed and Gaara said what they were all thinking.

"Fine fool… then you have sealed your fate," he yelled while opening his hands.

When he did that the cuffs on Gato turned into sand and the puny man fell forward. All the guards that were at the docks came out to hurt the three men that killed their meal ticket.

"Hey let's kill him, he killed out money supply" a stupid man yelled.

Soon three groups of bandits cornered the three cloaked boys and started to rush in. They all backed into each other and held out their hands.

Naruto's path were viscously blasted away from an invisible brick force wall, while Itachi's were incinerated, and Gaara's had many stone shards sticking out of their bodies and over half were dead.

"For those of you who lived spread the word of us. I am the black angel," he said pointing to his blue cloak, "and the one in the red is the crimson crown. Lastly the one in the yellow is earth shaker and together were are the three god gang."

Itachi sweat dropped at Naruto's stupidity and Gaara gave a light laugh.

"Naruto next time I'm doing the introduction, because that was purely stupid" Itachi whispered.

* * *

(2 years later Konoha)

Today was a chaotic day in New Konoha. Many people were running up and down the streets passing out the new yearly bingo books. Most people paled when they opened to page 33 and quite a few were scared shitless. Now way in hell was another 3 of those freaks on the loose.

(In Kurenia's eighth grade homeroom)

The students had all just received the yearly hunter squad books and they were all scanning the pages to see who was new in there.

Neji got his and was tired of the suspense. He used his x ray vision and slowly pealed back the layers of each page. This method allowed him to never have to open any book because he could just peel back each layer. Everything was the same until he got to the thirty fifth layer.

Shock quickly dawned on his face and he yelled it to his classmates.

"Guys turn to page thirty three; we got a new and powerful one." Neji yelled.

Everyone opened their books and skimmed to page thirty three.

Shock adorned the male and female population of the class and from the outside it started causing a scene.

Kurana, Sasuke, and Naruko walked in to see everyone crowded up and Sasuke broke the ice.

"Hey guys what's going on?" he asked.

Kiba threw him a book and said "Turn to page 33, we got a new one."

Sasuke did as instructed and opened the book. Kurana and Naruko peeped over to his desk and read the page contents with him.

**New Meta Human Gang **

**3 God Gang**

**Accused Crimes:**

**Killed Gato of Gato's Shipping**

**Killed Zabuza Momochi A Class Hunter Cop**

**Killed Haku Yuki B Class Hunter Cop**

**Killed Raiga Kurosaki A Class Hunter Cop**

**Assinated Governer of Mist City**

**Assinated Senator Miranda Senju**

**Robbed First National Elemental Bank**

**Committed Complete Genocide of the Shihoin Clan**

**Members:**

**Black Angel: Wears Blue over coat and straw hat. **

**Exercise extreme caution around him.**

**Strange powers that can blast people away or pull them in**

**Bounty: $2,500,000,600**

**xxXXxxXXXXxxXX**

**Crimson Crow: Wears Red Over coat and Straw hat**

**Exercise extreme caution around person.**

**Has the ability to control flames**

**Bounty: $3,000,000,000**

**xxXXxxXXXXxxXX**

**Earth Shaker: Wears yellow over coat and straw hat**

**Don't bother attacking on any nonmetal ground.**

**Has complete control of earth, not yet known if he can control metal.**

**Bounty $3,000,500,000**

**XxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX**

**Entire group is worth over eight billion.**

**First sighted 2 years ago by bandits who watched them assassinate Gato. **

**Do not fight unless you have powers or an extremely large army**

**Suspected Prison Escapee's reward for true identity**

Sasuke looked shocked. He had 3 new enemies to deal with and they are each worth 5 of the police juniors in the room. They could easily take any of the present out with little to no effort and Sasuke knew that their training would be upped proportionally.

He and Kurana couldn't help but think about the first guy. His picture was taken while he was moving and it slightly showed his eyes. The key point was that they were a familiar azure blue.

Naruko thought he was someone she met before because of the strange slash shown below his face mask. The picture they had of the boy was when he didn't have his animal mask, but even so his identifying characteristics were mostly covered up.

"Sasuke, who do you suppose these three are and do you think any of use remotely stands a chance?" Naruko asked.

Sasuke looked at her blankly and then huffed.

"I want to say I know these people because they feel very familiar but I don't know. All three of them have covered their tracks extremely well. As for if we could face them and win, it's like saying we have a snowballs chance on the sun." Sasuke said.

Naruko thought as much and Sasuke's words confirmed Kurana's thoughts as well. The three all locked out the window and unconsciously thought the same thing. 'Naruto what would you do in situations like these'

(2 years later Kakashi's Class)

Kurana called over all the girls.

"Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Naruko would you all like to accompany me to the bank today?" Kurana asked them.

Sakura replied "Sure but can we bring out boy friends?"

That was one of the many things that changed about the 15 year olds. Many of them now had new appearances and relations ships. So far she knew of Hinata dating Shino, Ino dating Sai, Tenten dating Neji, and Sakura finally got Sasuke. Naruko was unofficially dating Lee and she herself was untaken.

Though that didn't mean she was unattractive or didn't have any offers. Actually quite the opposite since the red headed bomb shell was voted the second prettiest girl in school and had to stop many advances on her. The main one was a nuisance named Kiba.

None of the people understood that she wouldn't ever date anybody because she felt like she was betraying Naruto. Hinata and Naruko tried to stop the girl but alas she proved she is obsessive and has an indomitable will.

"Sure Sakura, but no one else. I'm just making a withdrawal and going to the mall." Kurana twitched after saying that.

Looks and relationships weren't the only thing to change. Everyone had gained a full mastery over their powers and Kurana couldn't help but brag that hers was the best. She could control her emotions and make the take shape into anything she wanted.

Sometimes she used her green happiness emotion to make a hologram of Naruto but she would immediately become sad thus making it turn blue.

One major thing that changed with everyone was their attitude towards the blond boy. Kurana and Naruko still mourned for him but it was becoming less and less occasional. Most of the guys including Sasuke had already accepted his death and now they could joke around with it. Really out of the whole group she was the only one who never fully came to terms with it.

She just couldn't help it, she still loves him, even if he is a 'memory'.

( 20 minutes later)

By the time Kurana finished thinking to herself it was last period. She got up and started her long journey to History class.

Kurana started slowly walking up the steps as the memories went by.

(Flash back first time meeting Naruto)

A man with silver hair stood in the center of the room and gave a long introduction speech.

"Hello my new kindergarteners my name is Mizuki Toinji and today we will give introductions." The man said with a bright smile.

"Hinata Hyuga" he called.

The blue haired girl stepped forward and gave her timid introduction.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga and I want to be strong like my father and kind like mother." she said in a cute voice.

Hinata stepped back and Mizuki called the next name on his list.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" he said which prompted Sasuke to step forward.

"Hello my name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I want to one day surpass my big brother" he yelled with a passionate smile.

This made many of the girls gain huge blushes and some of the shy ones to fall out. Mizuki smirked at his new star student and looked at the next name on his clip board. When he saw it first he was stunned then an angry scowl pushed onto his face.

"Naruto UzuMAki" he forced out his mouth.

Everyone looked around until they saw a small blond boy step forward. He had dirty blond hair and 3 bleeding scars across each of his cheeks. His eyes were a deep azure blue and he had a fearful expression on his face. It was almost like he was expecting an attack.

Naruto saw everyone staring at him so he did what any unorthodox 5 year old child did. He dawned a goofy expression that gave many people sweat drops on their heads.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I want to be powerful one day" the child screamed.

Naruto saw many people laughing and noticed the only three who weren't were Sasuke, Hinata, and the red headed girl next to him. He saw Hinata blush at him and Sasuke gave him a friendly smile; meanwhile the girl next to him got an irritated face.

"Maybe I should have toned it down." he thought.

Mizuki then quieted the class down and called the last name on his list.

"Kurana Kitsune" he yelled.

The red headed girl that was sitting next to Naruto stood up and walked to the center of the matt.

"Hi my name is Kurana Kitsune and I want to surpass everyone in here." She said.

(Flash back over)

Kurana was thinking so much about the past that she didn't even realize she was on top of the steps.

She saw the wall clock and decided to move expeditiously. It was 2:04 and she had thirty seconds to travel 6 yards to her class before she was late.

The girl knew she wouldn't make it in time so she activated her powers. After a second a green jet pack came out of her hand and she strapped it on. She then slammed her hand on the ignition button and the jet pack took off down the long hallway.

5 seconds

Kurana had three more feet.

4 seconds

Mr. Ebisu started shutting his class door.

3 seconds

Kurana retracted her energy and jumped forward.

2 seconds

Kurana fumbled to get to her seat before she was kicked out.

1 second

Mr. Ebisu's door slammed shut and he turned around to survey his classroom. When he made sure everyone was inside their desk he then started writing notes on his chalk board and the students started copying them down.

(2 miles away God Cave)

Naruto and the others just got some information that a truck with the formula to the Element N gas would be arriving at the Sarutobi National Bank in New Konoha City. Itachi was sitting at the giant super computer punching in information about the heist they will be making and Naruto came over.

"So that's the stuff?" the blond asked.

Itachi never turned to face him but just mumbled a barely inaudible mhumph. The raven kept typing and soon a map came up. He started tracing his fingers and smirked at his handy work.

"Gaara come over here I've finished planning out the heist" Itachi yelled.

After about 5 seconds a swirl of sand appeared in the room and when it died down it revealed the red head Gaara. The boy looked at Itachi and asked his inevitable question.

"Itachi so when will it happen and where?" the red head asked.

Itachi ushered Naruto and Gaara to the meeting table and sat them down. He then pushed a button that made a holographic image of New Konoha appear. Itachi then pointed to a large square building in the center of the map and started his explanation.

"Ok so a truck will secretly deliver the formula to the basement of the bank in 2 hours. We cannot get under the basement without an armored vehicle, but I have a solution for that," he said pushing a button. Soon the bank became bigger and it showed them the inner dynamic layout of the building.

Itachi then pointed to a spot that said teller booth and continued his plan.

"Ok so this booth here has a secret hatch that goes down to the basement. I used our super computer to hack the password, and I'm going to tell it to our responsible member," Itachi said looking at Gaara, "the code is 1010."

"Hey that's by birth date," Naruto yelled comically.

Itachi sweat dropped and said "I know. Anyways Gaara while we are keeping the guards distracted you should use your sand to go downstairs and take capsule. If we get that then we can stop production of the stuff and maybe lure out this illustrious leader of the Ge501st."

Naruto looked at Itachi and said "What will we do if we get swarmed?" hoping that the answer wasn't what he thought it would be.

"I'm sorry Naruto but if things get to out of control we will either have to kill people or level the place." Itachi replied.

Naruto looked angrily at him before Gaara grabbed his shoulder.

"Naruto I know you're stuck between hating Konoha and liking Konoha but listen, if we get this paper we can use it as leverage against the courts. We can basically tell them to fuck off and they would do it, just for this piece of paper." Gaara reasoned.

Naruto looked down and said "Fine I'll do it, but I won't like it."

"God then let's get going" Itachi yelled.

The trio the punched their first together and three wide metal tubes engulfed them. After about 2 minutes the tubes came up and the God Gang were dressed in their attire.

(AN: actual their look is on my main page)

Naruto had on his blue combat boots and black jogging pants. Today he decided to bring his diamond sword so it was attached to his left side with the end hanging out of the sheath as usual. He had in his white t-shirt and the blue jacket with yellow lining and dawned his face gear. It consisted of a black bandana a black face mask and then he put on his fox mask. Lastly he put on his bamboo hat and prepared to leave.

Itachi had on his red steel toed boots and black mesh pants. He also had on his diamond sword that was hanging tightly from its diamond holder. The holder was simply a wide diamond ring with nothing else. Above that he had on his white spandex shirt and his red jacket with blue lining. He then slipped on his bandanna and face mask and then slid his raven mask over those. He then slowly walked to the exit holding his bamboo hat.

Gaara had on his yellow combat boots and some black spandex pants. He slid his diamond sword slowly into its intricate diamond sheath and wiped the dust off of its handle. On his torso was a plain white v neck shirt and a yellow jacket with red lining. He then tightened his bandana and face mask and slid his raccoon mask on top of his head. He then carefully slid the bamboo hat to his neck and admired his work. Gaara sensing it was time to hurry used his powers and made a stone disk.

He hopped onto it and took off leaving Naruto and Itachi to star at his retreating form.

Naruto turned to Itachi and said "We should go now shouldn't we?" but noticed that a trail of flames was left in the air. Naruto looked up and saw in flame writing 'what was your first clue'.

He then smirked and took off with his flight just like his colleagues.

(At the Konoha bank basement)

The armored truck just pulled up and Orochimaru was downstairs to greet the driver.

"Make sure you get in there and put it in the vault. You wouldn't want to piss of Danzo if you screw up now would you?" Orochimaru said.

The driver sighed and ran his badge across the clearance scanner. The machine took a second before the chime of its beep signaled the door to open. The driver then slowly pressed the gas petal and the truck pulled off.

(Upstairs)

Kurana arrived at the bank to see all of her classmates inside of the bank. She walked in and saw them all turn to her.

"Um, what are all of you doing here?" she asked.

"Sakura said we should all come to see off to the mall and Sasuke works here after hours." Shikamaru answered.

Kurana turned to Sakura and chocked out "Oh, she did… did she. Well then I will go withdraw my shopping money and we can ALL go to the mall." She forced out. The guy's caught the hint and fixated their glares at Sakura, for making them come.

"Sasuke I didn't know you had a job though" Kurana said.

Sasuke looked up and said "Yea, it was last minute. I need the money to buy things for you know who and I don't feel like touching my Uchiha account right now."

Kurana smiled and said "Well that's good. Now you won't stay in your room all day watching T.V. and eating ice cream." These words made Sasuke grow a tick mark and he glared at Kurana. Soon comical anime lightning came from his eyes and he and Kurana were having a glare off.

"Just get in line Ku-Ra- Na!" he sounded out.

She smirked at her victory and walked over to the teller's booth.

(10 minutes later)

Kurana just hot her money and she was preparing to head off to the mall. Just when she was about to step towards the door her eyes glowed yellow and she yelled "Get down."

Everyone didn't argue and did as commanded. It seemed she was correct in her command when a stone saucer came flying through the window.

"Huh, what was that?" Ino yelled out.

Soon they heard a voice echo inside of the bank. It was short and stupid but yet had an air of familiarity to it.

"Wait for it kids" the voice said.

After three seconds the saucers started glowing red and exploded in a shower of glass. The explosion would have killed Hinata and Shino but there was some thick white hair wrapped around them protectively.

Kurana looked up and said "Jiraya when did you get here."

The white haired man pointed to the door and everyone saw Tsunade and Orochimaru standing there with a horde of root officers and police men.

"Don't worry about that, you all need to get to safety. Right now the bang is under siege and we think the robbers are meta humans" Jiraya said to the 15 years olds. They would have left after he finished his sentence; however the ceiling blasted open and three hooded figures lowered from the sky.

The first had a somewhat permeable membrane around him. His face like the other two was covered by a mask and a bamboo hat adorned his head. He had on a blue cloak that was fluttering around wildly. The onlookers could catch the kanji on the back of it and when they saw the words black angel they froze in their tracks.

"It's t-th-th-th-the Black Angel" Kiba yelled.

Everyone became wide eyed. "Wait if this was the black angel then the other two must be the Crimson Crow and Earth Shaker" Orochimaru said in excitement.

Their suspicions were confirmed when a red jacket and a yellow jacket lowered down to. The three then gently touched the ground and the one in the middle spoke first.

"Konoha Law Enforcement, we are not here to cause violence; however is you attack we will retaliate. This is your first warning." Naruto said.

Tsunade frowned and turned to Kakashi. He nodded at her and she gave the forward signal.

The men behind her saw the signal and rushed out to surround the trio. They were all poised to kill but the chance would never come.

"Huh I warned you, now we will fight back and as a treat we will take off our hats and animal mask. Try to decipher who we are, if you can" he said with each of the three throwing down their apparel.

Time slowed down for the Konoha Citizens. If they could find out who he was then they could bring them into justice. The hats and mask hit the floor and everyone looked at their faces only to see black face mask and bandannas. The only noticeable trait about them was one had blond hair and blue eyes, one had raven hair and onyx eyes and one had red hair and teal eyes.

"Dammit we still don't have any real distinguishing features on them" Orochimaru gritted, "No matter Kakashi you take Earth Shaker, Guy you take Crimson boy, and Yamato and Asuma you both take black angel."

Naruto eye smiled and said "Why Orochi, I'm flattered you gave me two to tango with, but they won't be enough.

The four elite men jumped at their targets and started the battle.

(Gaara vs Kakashi)

"So let's see how strong the infamous earth shaker is" Kakashi said pulling up his eye patch. When he finished it showed a strange red eye with comma marks inside of it.

"Humph, it doesn't matter if there are one hundred of you, you'll still die the same" Gaara taunted.

Kakashi smiled and darted towards Gaara with the latter not moving a muscle. Kakashi wondered why his opponent didn't draw his weapon or get in a fight stance but continued with his advance. When he was in front of Gaara he threw a vicious right jab.

Gaara didn't move and Kakashi thought the kid was retarded. He was ejected from his thought when he felt his hand get grabbed by some … sand?

"Wow they were right about you, you slowed time down to make your punch much faster and stronger. Too bad you can't penetrate my defense with such a week tactic." Gaara taunted.

Kakashi gritted his teeth. This was going to take a while.

Kakashi ran the memories of his first attack back though his head and tried to find the weakest spot in his sand wall. He smirked and according to Kakashi's eye the sand was less dense at the bottom left pocket. The man then ran at Gaara and slowed time down again.

He kicked the sand wall and smiled when it fell apart. Kakashi seeing his success the punched forward aiming for Gaara's face, however he pulled back at the last second. Gaara's sword was aimed at his solar plexus causing the adult to flee.

"Well now, I was wondering when you would pull out that infamous diamond sword. Maybe when I beat you I will take it from you" he said to Gaara.

Gaara stared at Kakashi with his sword drawn and started laughing.

"Hahahah, that was funny. You beat me, you won't but let's test out your reflexes to see if you have a chance of surviving" Gaara yelled.

Kakashi was thrown for a loop when Gaara dropped his sword. He thought the fool was going to fight him hand to hand but the sword sank into the ground.

"Earth Art Level 3: Diamond Machine Gun" he yelled.

Kakashi thought he heard the boy incorrectly. 'Diamond Machine Gun' please… this kid had no chance of crafting a gun right now, or making it shoot something as valuable and hard as diamonds. Kakashi would have laughed at his 'ignorance' but was rocketed out of his thoughts when he saw multiple projectiles headed for him.

He quickly activated his eye and carefully danced around the projectiles. He could have been unscathed but they were moving too fast for his eye to keep up.

"Dammit Time Clock: Level Thee: Slow" Kakashi yelled.

The world around him became a bright red and many people standing still. Yes his power was to slow down time; however he cannot increase his speed because he is a part of time, and as such slowing things down just gives him better perception.

Kakashi was still in the same predicament, dodging the projectiles for his life, only this time he could see every movement of the projectile. It launching from the ground, to its hurtling at him, to its piercing his flesh. Kakashi jumped up and grabbed one of the slower moving objects.

He inspected it closely and saw it was indeed diamond.

"Impossible, he is shooting real diamonds at me. This kid is a walking treasure trove" Kakashi exclaimed.

He would have grabbed more of the jewels but his powers cut off, his time was up. He had literally one nanosecond before twenty of the shrapnel pierced his chest, giving him multiple lacerations.

"So Mr. Kakashi Hatake, do you see fighting me now is futile." Gaara impassively declared.

Kakashi only mumbled gibberish before falling to the ground from his multiple wounds.

Danzo was watching the whole scene from his hidden camera and yelled into Orochimaru's ear piece.

"Dammit Orochimaru your so called 'elite' fighter failed. Send in Sai, to fight this earth shaker." Danzo yelled.

Orochimaru said yes and signaled for Sai to head over to Gaara, the boy was much stronger than he thought.

Sai tried to draw on his note pad but Gaara shot a glass shard into his neck to make Sai fall asleep.

(With Itachi)

Itachi and Gai stared at each other neither moving a muscle.

It was that way for a total of 3 minutes before Itachi got into his ignition stance.

"So we're starting. Good now I can finally destroy you" hair said crouching down.

The two fighters started staring again, neither wanting to take the temptation of rushing at the other but it didn't last long. Gai got tired of watching Itachi stand there so he held his arms parallel to the ground.

Without warning 5 micro sized missiles rocketed towards Itachi. The raven haired boy closed his eyes and concentrated on the missiles heat signatures. He then opened them and beamed his heat vision making the missiles explode.

Afterward he tried to locate his opponent but Gai was nowhere in sight, causing Itachi to switch to his thermo vision.

Itachi located the bowl cut man and yelled "Ah ha I found you" while shooting a flame from his hand.

Gai not wanting to be incinerated from the flame activated his jet boots to evade the flame.

He then appeared behind Itachi and kicked at his face. Itachi seeing the attack coming ducked and tried to do a leg sweep but Gai jumped into the air.

"Fool even with fire you can't beat me. Besides I have read your reports, you can't make a flame hotter than 475 kelvin or wider than a person" Gai gloated.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"Oh really then make sure you tell your information about this technique. Fire Element Level 3: Great Imperial Fire Annihilation" Itachi yelled. He then opened his mouth and a very wide spread flame came out. It was almost as wide as the bank and it was blue meaning the flame was almost 600 degrees kelvin.

"Oh no I got to get out of the way" Gai thought.

He jumped up and tried to flip over the flame wall but he didn't account for the heat from it. It was so hot that Gai's pants caught on fire.

He never got the time to try and doctor his burns because Itachi was right in front of him with his sword.

The 17 year old slashed in a wide arc and his sword was intercepted by a metal pole. However the pole was cut clean through like a knife in hot butter.

"Dumb ass, this is a pure diamond sword. Did you really think a pole would be able to block against it" Itachi yelled.

Gai gave his infamous nice guy pose and creped Itachi out.

"Ok I'm ending this right now," Itachi yelled making a ball of flames appear in his hands, "this is a new technique I just made up."

Itachi held his hands forward and yelled "Fire Manipulation Level Four: Fag Repellent Flame"

Gai couldn't dodge the hose of flames that sprayed at him and ended up knocked out with burn marks on his body.

Over with Orochimaru he was fuming. This was his second elite solider that was taken out like child's play.

"Dammit, Kurenia get in there and beat him. Do it now" he yelled.

Kurenia jumped towards Itachi and stared him dead in the eyes. If Itachi knew any better he would have looked away but now it was too late.

"Well, loser why don't you attack" she said flicking him off.

Itachi smirked at her dirty actions and said "Tomorrow my place, 7 be there"

Kurenia looked angry before regaining her calm expression.

"Oh please you're 10 years too early to get into my pants" she retorted.

Itachi appeared behind her and said "Oh really" while impaling her with his sword.

"Well it won't matter. Listen I missed all of your vital organs so you're just going to bleed out ok" Itachi whispered yanking out his blade.

Kurenia turned to him and frowned while saying "You bastard" and then she promptly fell out. Itachi looked sad that he wounded her so badly but she was in his way, and they agreed to kill anyone if they did such.

He turned to walk away when her voice sounded off in his ears.

"What leaving so soon. In case you think you killed me look at that 'body' again. Illusion Art: Level 4: Kyoka Suigetsu" the voice said.

Itachi looked over at Kurenia's body and saw it shatter into a million pieces. Kurenia then appeared behind him and gripped his shoulder, forcing him to turn into her face.

"You like it, it's my favorite ability. My powers are illusions, and that one was complete hypnosis my strongest one" she whispered seductively into his ear.

"Maybe I can show you that desire you told me, or I know I will show you your death" she said with a maniacal grin.

Itachi jumped back lost track of Kurenia.

When he closed his eyes to locate her sound nothing came up so he opened them again and saw he was in a bed. He tried to get up only to notice his limbs were chained to each corner of the bed. Seeing that he couldn't get up he started looking around. He immediately noticed everything was red, including the furniture and walls.

Itachi tried his hand at tugging his bindings again and his capturer came in and sat next to him. It was that Kurenia lady from earlier and she was eating strawberries from a white basket. This sent Itachi's mind into over load to figure out why he was tied up in a room and with the lady from earlier.

"Oh know was I captured? Did we fail? Why am I here?" he thought.

He was plunged from his thoughts when the lady started rubbing his side softly. Itachi looked up only to see Kurenia with a devilish grin on her face. She pulled out a long needle and was about to prick him in his side, but before it could happen Itachi tried to ignite.

CLICK

"Huh, why didn't I ignite" he thought opening his eyes.

CLICK, CLICK

He could tell that something was wrong when he heard the click of his flames but he didn't feel them. He looked at his body then darted his vision back up to Kurenia.

"Why can't I ignite?" he asked her.

"Fool I told you this is my power. You're in an illusion" she said turning into a snake.

Itachi knew even if he burned her the chances of the Kurenia in front of him being an illusion were uncertain. He then closed his eyes to think and unconsciously activated his thermo vision. With it he saw Kurenai's heat signature directly in front of him and he saw the banks outline.

"Wait that's it. She can show me all she wants's in illusion world, but in the real world she is still affected by real things" he thought.

With that thought in mind Itachi held out his arm to barbeque the Kurenia outline in front of him and the illusion ended.

"Dammit, you're pretty good. You figured out my weakness in under 3 minutes and I only used the technique twice" she said huffing in exhaustion.

"Humph it's over now" he said preparing to strike her down, however a shadowy blur caught him off guard.

(With Naruto)

Asuma and Yamato weren't faring well. When their opponent voluntarily blinded himself and mocked that they couldn't lay a finger on him they started throwing out big attacks like wood dragons and wind pressure damage. However their opponent took them all head on and when the attacks got near him they either dispersed or flew backwards.

"Fools I told you, you can't hit me. Look just give up before I start trying" Naruto said still blind folded.

This threw everyone in the bank except his colleagues for a loop. He was this powerful and he wasn't even trying.

"I don't believe it," Yamato whispered then he yelled, "There's no way a kid like you is this strong" while commanding his wood to spear him to death.

Naruto just stood in his place as the projectiles soared to his spot. To prove his point he bobbed and weaved through each projectile while blindfolded and caught one in his hand.

"See fighting is futile. Stop now or I will try next time" he said snapping the spear in half with his index finger.

Yamato went wide eyed "That spear was three inches thick. He must be incredibly strong to snap something so thick in half with just a finger." Yamato said.

"Don't forget he just made your barrage of tooth picks look like a child's game of dodge ball" Asuma added, "He is incredibly fast"

Naruto eye smiled at the due and said "If you think I'm fast now, wait until I take the extra 200 pounds off me."

Once again everyone went wide eyed at his bold statement.

"Here I'll just take off one hundred pounds for you" he said holding his hand up.

Everyone waited for him to take off some leg weights or body weights but he just stood there with his hand angled to the sky. For a second he was in front of them and the next he was right behind Asuma.

"Done!" he yelled.

Everyone followed the trail of his voice and saw him standing directly behind Asuma. Lee was shocked. This kid was as fast as him in his second level, that in itself was incredible and he trained to get there unlike Lee.

Naruto got bored of standing behind Asuma so he delivered a quick chop to his neck. He then ran to Yamato and tried the same but the man's keen instincts allowed him to dodge the swipe.

Yamato turned to face where he should have been but heard the voice come from behind him.

"Great reflexes, but your still way to slow to keep up." Naruto giggled.

Yamato tried to jump away but Naruto caught him in the solar plexus making the man drop to the floor like a rag doll.

"Phew that was a nice stretch. I hope I can at least get a decent warm up next" he said.

He felt a person appear next to him and decided to scare him. He pulled his head band up and turned right into Lee's eyes.

"Rock Lee, age 16 superhuman ability supersonic speed" he said, "You the third person who could and may be potentially faster than I am" Naruto said.

"Lee do not engage him" Jiraya yelled.

"Sasuke, I want you to fight him" Jiraya finished looking at the other raven haired boy.

The children went wide eyed and Sasuke shakily asked "Are you sure?"

Jiraya smiled and said "I wouldn't have called you if I wasn't"

This prompted Sasuke to step forward to Naruto and give a small smile. "Fine then I will defeat him" he yelled out.

"Get him Sasuke kun" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke emphed and got into a fighting stance, while Naruto stared at him angrily.

"SASUKE UCHIHA, the one guy I hate the most. I will get my revenge on you" Naruto said making his gravity slam the children into the ground.

Sasuke was still standing and had a lightning field dancing around his body.

"Ok look sir; I don't know you so let's sort this out. Second how do you have gravity powers, the one who used to use them is dead?" the teen rasped out.

Naruto smirked and said "Wouldn't you like to know."

This obviously angered Sasuke because he shot a bolt of lightning at Naruto who deflected it with his energy shield. The bolt danced around the room before hitting a marble column and leaving it almost clean cut through.

Naruto appeared behind Sasuke and prepared to break his arm but he saw Gaara give him the signal. He sighed and turned to Sasuke.

"Huh, and I was looking forward to beating you Uchiha boy, but my mission here is done, oh and you just destroyed the bank" Naruto said disappearing in a Smokey haze. The haze itself came from the falling marble column and the bank started to collapse.

In the left corner of the bank the God Gang met up and prepared to leave; however Itachi's conscience caught him and he told Naruto his feelings.

"Naruto don't leave them like this. At least keep up your gravity field." the boy whispered.

"Huh fine but you owe me for this Itachi" he jumped up and let out his gravity field. He knew couldn't hold it forever because the other three columns started breaking apart creating more dust and the debris could have hit someone.

Rubble and debris was clouding the whole scene. Nobody could see where any one was nor could they distinguish between friend or foe. There was one sound that everyone heard and it was the sound of falling wreckage. The biggest problem was no one inside the bank could tell where it was.

Naruto stood in the far corner of the room holding up his gravity field. He knew if he let go for too long the whole place would collapse on everyone killing them all in a horrible painful way.

He was the only one with a visual on everyone at the moment. He saw the huge stone column falling and its current trajectory nearly gave him a heart attack. In its path was a red headed girl. She was not just any red headed girl but she was 'the' red headed girl. The one who caused him so much grief and sorrow, and the one who said she 'loved' him yet he sees otherwise.

Naruto knew if he extended his powers it would only split the column up and one of the other large pieces could hit her. He then tossed that idea aside and went with his other logical one, running in to save her. The man seeing no other way dashed in and hoped he got their in time.

The smoky haze was starting to clear from Sasuke's view. He saw the masked man from earlier bounding towards Kurana and he prepared to shoot a lightning bolt at the man. "I won't let you harm her" he yelled while firing his energy.

Naruto had just made it to Kurana and he picked her quickly, because of the impending object falling towards him. As soon as he jumped out of the columns way his mask was fried off his face, revealing to Kurana blonde hair and blue eyes that she recognized. There was one last thing that she saw before their landing and it was three whisker slashes and him giving her a deadly glare.

"N-Naruto?" she stuttered out.

The man carrying her was unresponsive and placed her down next to a blonde girl, his sister. He made sure to hide his face from everyone's view and then he jumped away. The now confirmed Naruto turned away and put on his spare mask and then he turned back around.

He lifted his right hand and said "Sayonara, Konoha. Maybe next time you could give me a plausible warm up." After this was said a pulse of gravity blew the ceiling completely apart.

He and his other two colleagues joined in the center of the bank and a piece of rock lifted them off the ground. Gaara raised his arms and the stone started raising slowly.

Naruto looked Kurana dead in the eye and mouthed to her "Fool, I only saved you on a whim. Tell them all you want and they can even believe you but know this, I am not done with you" and a tear fell from his face.

Kurana looked dead at him and started tearing up, she would have yelled his name but she decided against it. She didn't want him to hate her even more.

* * *

And Cut

Ok so this was my try at the challenge.

Please give your thoughts on things like grammar, structure, flow, spelling, and over all idea of the story.

I want honest opinions on this and flames mean little to nothing.

I will read all reviews and judge them accordingly.

With your help I will make this the best story it can be.

Next time I will give Q & A


	7. Naruto or Not?

Attention:

If I get more reviews then I will continue writing this story. The reviews or lack of them indicate how a story is going and I just want a few people to say how they feel about it.

To those that do actually review I thank you and please know that I visit your pages to see your work. To those that don't have accounts still review because to an author it is a moral booster and it inspires them to continue.

**This is just incase you don't know, there is no such thing as a story review because they all give you something to think about and pass time.**

* * *

I am thinking about making another story and finishing up my first one. The idea is about a girl Sasuke who is basically put in Naruto's place. The village will scorn her and her clan causing many to defect or die, with only her remaining. Naruto is going to still be hated just not as much as the usual Naruto fanfic. Eventually Sasuke will leave and Naruto must stop her.

I wont reveal to much because I am still in the planning phases but know that Naruto is going to be overly dense about women and he is going to become god like.


End file.
